


Martyr

by zak194



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, F/M, PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zak194/pseuds/zak194
Summary: She held her head high as she marched to her doom.What if the dollhouse went differently, what if one of the liars cut a deal with the devil to protect her friends?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

**Prologue**

The concrete walls surrounding them kept the room below 10 degrees. Her teeth chattered as the cold  metal cuffs chaining her to the wall cut against her skin. A figure in a dark hood loomed over her, a sinister gait to its movement and a hot poker playing in its hands.

She heard the grating static of a voice changer turning on disguising the voice of her tormentor.

She didn’t struggle; she kept perfectly still, her chin jutting out in determination, dignified in her submission.

_‘they're safe, if I do this...they will be safe... Charles promised that they won’t be hurt’_

Charles/ A:  "Aria has been a very naughty doll...oh don’t look at me like that...I didn’t hurt her...I promised you I wouldn't hurt any of them...even that bitch Mona...we had a deal and I plan on keeping my end of the bargain...oh and don't make a sound, we wouldn’t want Hanna, Emily and Aria knowing about our special bonding time...right?"

 

Charles/A chuckled darkly, scorching weapon in hand and plunged the sizzling weapon into its victims shoulder. Surprisingly obedient, its captive made no sound not even a whimper of pain. A smiled sadistically at this and spoke

Charles/ A: "I’m impressed....you must really love those girls, I hope their love for you is just as strong...wait..... hope is the wrong word... after all aren’t you always saying that _‘hope breeds eternal misery'_ "

 


	2. Chapter 1: Back on the Inside

Chapter 1: Back on the Inside  
Mona's POV  
They had spent days outside that bunker, the hum of the electric fence reminding them of their open cage. Aria shivered in the cold air, Hanna kept sucking her parched lips and Emily kept shaking herself awake.   
Mona watched all of them in turn, marvelling at how weak they were, the three of them trying to be strong but failing spectacularly. She watched as they turned to Spencer for comfort, strength and guidance and the youngest Hastings obliged their pathetic need for attention.   
She scoffed at Spencer cuddling Aria to protect her from the cold, she snorted when Emily used Spencer as a pillow and she was downright annoyed when Spencer found a way to distract Hanna from her thirst.   
'They're her friends Mona...of course she will look after them...she thinks you're the devil she won’t do anything to make you feel better...' she thought bitterly  
The loud clanging of the bunker doors opening pulled Mona from her thoughts, and she followed the other girls as they moved towards the entrance.   
That automated voice that gave her chills filled the air.   
Voice: “Welcome. Willkommen. Bienvinedo....please enter and follow the lighted pathway..."   
Aria looked up at Spencer, fear in her eyes...  
Aria: "No...no...I’m not going down there...I refuse to be back in there...I mean, I’m afraid of being up here but I’m also scared to death to go down there... "  
Mona scoffed, those girls were in A's dollhouse for all of a day and they couldn’t take it, she was there for months...if anyone should be afraid to go back in it should be her.  
Just as she opened her mouth to snap at Aria, Spencer cut her off.   
Her former decathlon teammate placed a protective arm over Aria, looked at all of the girls in turn and spoke  
Spencer: “it’s better in there than out here Ar...Don’t worry, it'll be different this time...I promise...”  
Mona could see Aria relaxing at Spencer's words and fought back a snort as Emily and Hanna believed the latest lie the Hastings heir had told.   
Mona was about to yell at Spencer for giving Aria false hope but Spencer cut her off with a look, kept her hold on a shaking Aria as she looked at Emily and Hanna before walking with her friends into the bunker.   
Mona huffed in annoyance before following them in. If only Mona knew what was to happen in the days to come, her annoyance at Spencer’s behaviour would change to gratitude.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
As soon as they entered, they came face to face with A. Mona watched as the others closed ranks, trying to protect each other but it was hopeless.   
A grabbed her before tossing a canister at the floor, she struggled against her captor as they forced a gas mask over her face. Her eyes darted around at the other girls and watched as they succumbed to the poisonous air, she flinched as she heard the bodies drop to the ground, thud after sickening thud. Mona hoped they were alright, she didn't want to be alone again.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
To her relief the others were fine, drugged but not dead. She watched them try to figure out what happened and grinned in relief at their comments, their words reassuring her that they were alive   
Hanna: “Is this a Hospital?”  
Aria: “More like a Morgue...”  
Spencer: “It feels like somebody is ripping my brain out through my eye sockets...”  
Hanna: “What did ‘A’ do to us?”  
Emily’s sigh fills the air   
Emily: “Thank God..”  
Hanna: ‘What?”  
Emily: “I thought for a second ‘A’ harvested our organs...”  
Hanna: “Emily...we’d be dead...”  
Emily: “You only need one Kidney...”  
Mona chuckled at their banter, but her happiness at her friend’s survival was short lived when she heard Spencer’s realisation.  
Spencer: “Hey..guys..I think ‘A’ wanted to make us look dead to send a message to our families...”  
Aria: “What do you mean?”  
Emily: “So they’d stop looking for us...”

At that harrowing realisation, she walked in, fake smile and her best ‘Alison’ impersonation plaster on her face as she greeted them all with asprin and juice. Her mind registered but chose to ignore the cold metal slabs they were lying on and the barely there sheets covering them. The room was deliberately designed to resemble a morgue, and her stomach dropped when she realised how sick A really was.   
She cringed as they bombarded her with questions she couldn’t answer. It was obvious that these girls didn’t fully trust her but in her opinion, bad company was better than no company in this dollhouse.   
A’s creepy automated voice filled their ears once more  
Voice:" please return to your rooms and find your surprises..."   
Fed up with being pushed around, Mona growled out a harsh ‘No’  
Unhindered the voice repeated  
Voice:" please return to your rooms and find your surprises..."  
Mona: “I said..No”  
The bells chimed three times and Mona’s heart sank, she turned to the other girls and fought back tears as she spoke  
Mona: “three chimes means we have to go to our rooms...or else...”   
Aria: ‘or else? Or else what?”  
Mona: “It steals you in the night, and puts you in the hole...”  
voice:" please return to your rooms and find your surprises..."  
Spencer mumbled something about hating surprises as Hanna’s terrified voice filled the air  
Hanna: “Whatever the ‘hole’ is...I don’t wanna go there...”   
Having warned them about ‘the hole', Mona’s gave them a pained expression, silently imploring them to be on their best behaviour fearing her solitude if they were taken away. The other three were wrapped up in their own heads, busy stressing over their fears and Mona could not fault them for being terrified. Only Spencer kept her focus on Mona causing the once mighty ‘A’ to flinch under the scrutiny. It was as though Spencer could sense her fears and Mona briefly wondered what was going through her rivals head.   
Voice:" please proceed to your rooms for your surprises..."   
They dragged their feet across the dreary pathway, each one lost in their own thoughts and fearing what was to come. Mona could feel the fear and dread radiate of each of her peers as all the girls stood in front of their rooms, each one terrified of what awaited them. Mona watched as the others looked to Spencer for instruction and followed her lead when the tall brunette went in to her 'bedroom'. Reluctantly she followed suit and as their room doors slammed closed, their collective gasps were muffled before each of their screams filled and bounced around the now empty hallway.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Days could have past and she would never have known, there was no clock, sunlight or any way in which to calculate time so naturally she lost track of time in her room.  
The echoes of the girl’s pleas filled her ears hour after hour, it became so unbearable to hear Hanna’s cries, Emily’s sobs, Aria’s pleas and Spencer’s angry yells that Mona wanted out of her room just so she can get away from the sounds of their voices, but A was not asking her to play anymore.   
Sure it was creepy, but hosting tea parties and prancing around pretending to be ‘Alison’ kept her occupied, it kept her mind from wandering to the gruesome things ‘A’ probably had planned for them.   
She couldn’t believe it, but she longed for a visit or even an ‘invitation’ from ‘A’. So when ‘A’ invited her out to play the next day, Mona leaped at the chance.  
Silently glad that the soundtrack of her peers pain won’t fill her ears for the next few hours she followed ‘A’ as they lead her down the lighted pathway towards their destination. Guilt spread through her as she realised her actions. Sure those girls were awful to her but at times they were sweet. Hanna was once her friend, Spencer comforted her in Philly when Noel Kahn broke up with her, Emily never hurt her and Aria...well Aria only lashed out at Mona when she was hooking up with Mike. It pained Mona to admit this, and at the time she was prepared to deny it if asked, but none of these girls deserved this.  
'Alison should be here.. she should be the one being tortured... they don't deserve this...their only crime was being friends with Alison...they couldn’t stop her from being an evil vindictive bitch...Ali had each of them under her control...they couldn't break free if they wanted to...they shouldn't be paying for Alison’s mistakes..."

She was pulled from her musings when ‘A’ suddenly stopped before a large door. For a moment she believed it to be the vault she had tried so desperately to get into before Spencer managed to break in at their ‘Prom’ and her heart sank when she realised that it was a different vault. Her disappointment vanished when her fear set in... The place felt sinister, evil even and she could scarcely imagine what awaited her behind those doors. Thoughts like 'where is ‘A’ taking me? What does ‘A’ have planned?' soared through her mind and she squirmed when the door clanged open, her involuntary gasp making her fear known to her captor.

Mona shuddered as ‘A’ lead her into a dungeon like room, her eyes widened at the chains dangling from the ceiling and fastened against the walls. She squirmed at the sight of various whips, knifes and prods lining the wooden table she was dragged past. She was so focused on the armoury that ‘A’ had acquired she stumbled over something wooden and would have lost her footing if ‘A’ hadn’t steadied her. She gulped at the sight of a large tub filled to the brim with ice water and a chill ran down her spine as she imagined the cold seeping into her bones. ‘A’ tut-ted softly, distracting her from their surroundings as they led her to the only thing inviting about the room, the stone fire place at the very end of it.   
She quickly rushed to it and began warming herself in the surprisingly cold chamber. ‘A’ stood behind her running their cold gloved hands up and down her clothed back. She let her tormentor enjoy her for a few moments silently thinking of a way to escape. Just as a plan formulated in her mind, ‘A’ grabbed her by the elbow and pushed her against the wall besides the fire place. 

A sickening clang rang through the room as ‘A’ chained her to the wall. Her heart pounded in her chest as she struggled against her restrains, her mind kicking into over drive making her fear of what was to come more tangible. Involuntarily, Mona began pleading  
Mona: 'Please...no....please...I beg you...don’t...I'll do anything. ..I'll be Alison...please...don’t..."  
‘A’ stepped back a few feet, enjoying the sound of Mona’s begging. Her masked tormentor stared at its chained victim as Mona fearfully pleaded for her life.  
Her pleas were cut short when she saw a shadow move beside her. Her heartbeat quickened, fearing the worst but she heaved a momentary sigh of relief as Spencer Hastings emerged from the darkness. The familiar face lulled her into a sense of security but it was short lived when ‘A’ turned to Spencer and chuckled.   
The grating static of the voice changer turning on filled the room, its harsh sound joined the rhythmic chiming of the dangling chains and the slow licks of the burning fire. ‘A’ spoke, their distorted voice filling the air  
A: "She tortured you and your friends Spencer...so I wanted to give you the best seat in the house as I gave her what she deserved... you will be right beside the bitch as she howls in pain..."   
Without warning a pulled out a whip and lashed at Mona, causing the chained brunette to scream in pain. The hard leather weapon slashed through her shoulder, burning her skin as it broke through her flesh. Mona closed her eyes in fear, wishing herself away from this place. Her breathing quickening as her body anticipated another strike.   
The seconds ticked by and she heard the crack of the whip as ‘A’ brought it down, her body stiffened waiting for the pain but it never came. A tall, lean body covered hers as the blow fell.   
She heard a soft grunt of pain against her ear. The sound caused her to gasp in shock, and she quickly opened her eyes only to come face to face with a determined Spencer Hastings. Mona almost laughed in relief when she realised that the taller brunette was covering her, protecting her from A's torment.  
A: “you fool Spencer. ..she doesn't deserve your protection...she hurt you, she made you believe Toby was dead...she hurt your friends...she ran over Hanna for crying out loud...and here you are protecting her...move Spencer....move aside.... Because I'm going to hurt someone either way..." 

Mona stared into Spencer's eyes, her fear palpating through her veins as she tried and failed to decipher the stormy expression in her ‘saviours’ chocolate orbs. Her heart sank as her mind reminded her of the Spencer Hastings she knew.  
‘She's going to leave me...Spencer will save herself...she won’t stay.. She'll watch as ‘A’ tortures me....’  
Mona never expected Spencer to place her palms against the cold concrete wall behind her. The other brunette held Mona’s gaze, nodded and smiled reassuringly at the chained girl as though she was telling her former enemy 'it’s okay...I’ve got you'   
Mona watched Spencer's expression change from a soft reassuring stance to one of fierce determination. In that moment she felt protected, safe even because she knew Spencer Hastings was on her side. Once the youngest Hastings was assured of Mona’s safety she growled out to A  
Spencer: "Do your worst Charles..."  
If ‘A’ was stunned by Spencer’s actions they hid it well, but the stubborn brunette’s words caused a roar of anger to escape ‘A’, it was a sound that would haunt Mona’s nightmares for years to come.  
Mona watched helplessly as Spencer stood her ground, shielding Mona with her body as ‘A’ raised and brought down the whip repeatedly on Spencer’s back. Mona lost count of the loud ‘cracks’ she had heard or the soft grunts and moans of pain that escaped Spencer’s lips.   
Her mind would never let her forget how the masked villain, who Mona now knew was named Charles, yelled and screamed as they frantically, attacked Spencer  
A: “Never call me that! Don’t say that name again!"  
Mona whimpered as the taller brunette hissed, grunted and moaned in pain and her heart clenched when she realised that Spencer was not about to leave her post. Mona helplessly watched as the leather weapon tore through Spencer's shirt, the sound was accompanied by the copper aroma of blood permeating the air as Charles continued their savage assault. She cried when she locked eyes with Spencer, watching the other girl’s face contort with pain. Mona had no idea when she started screaming at ‘Charles’ begging him for mercy but it was certain that Mona's frantic cries ringing throughout the room only fed the psychotic frenzy that ‘Charles’ was wrapped up in.  
Mona: “please...Stop! Stop it please! I’m begging you stop! I’ll behave...I’ll do whatever you want...please...Leave her alone please...."  
Mona had screamed for what felt like hours, her voice hoarse and her throat sore from pleading with their psychotic captor. After some time ‘Charles’ had dropped his hand to his side and let the whip fall to the floor, signifying to Mona that the torment was finally over.   
She sighed in relief as Spencer trembled against her, the older brunette involuntarily rested her chin on Mona’s injured shoulder. Mona ignored the pain cutting through her, the only thing she was focused on was Spencer. She felt completely useless as she whispered words of comfort to her saviour.   
Mona: “It’s over...ok..It’s over..you’re alright...mmh...It’s done...”  
Spencer weakly pushed herself off Mona’s shoulder and made eye contact with chained girl beneath her. Mona stared in disbelief at the expression of concern worn by the youngest Hastings.  
‘The girl had just had her back torn open by a psychotic freak and wants to know if I’m okay?’   
Mona could only nod frantically at the taller girl’s query as fresh tears escaped her eyes, her mind playing catch up with everything that had just happened  
‘She stayed...Spencer stayed...She stayed for me... she protected me....’  
Those thoughts swirled in her head as she cried. Her fear and gratitude mixed as Spencer painfully raised her hand from its place against the wall and slowly wiped Mona's tears with the pad of her thumb.   
Charles watched the display before him and laughed menacingly at the two brunettes.   
Charles/ A: “You lucky bitch Mona..Even your enemies are willing to defend you...”   
He paused for a second before harshly pulling Spencer off of Mona. He turned the severely injured brunette around and spoke  
Charles/A: “I’m assuming that this little stunt will show itself once again when I bring Aria, Emily and Hanna here..."  
Mona’s heart fell when Charles mentioned the other girls, she would never wish this on her worst enemy. Ready to plead on behalf of the others Mona was surprised as the youngest Hastings spat at their assailant and growled out  
Spencer: "They're never coming in here bitch..."   
A chuckled darkly  
A: "oh...and why is that?"  
Spencer: “Because I’m willing to make a deal..."


	3. Chapter 2: The Deal

Spencer’s POV

Spencer Hastings followed patiently as A lead her down the lighted pathway.  The athletic brunette fought her curiosity as a paused in front of an opened vault. She then shrugged in annoyance as ‘A’ demandingly gestured for her to enter the dark room.

Spencer gave her assailant a look that said 'no way in hell' as she crossed her arms above her chest, giving A the trademark Hastings glare.  Instead of striking fear in her opponent, Charles had chuckled at Spencer’s attitude momentarily before turning on their voice changer.

Charles: "It’s worth it...you'll like this surprise...trust me...I’m doing this for you..."

Reluctance and curiosity battled against each other and eventually Spencer’s curiosity emerged  victorious she followed her captor into the dark room against her better judgment and was horrified at what greeted her.

Chains, whips and various other torture devices littered what Spencer could only assume was a 'dungeon'. She felt Charles’s cold gloved hand grasp hers and shuddered as the unknown villain began leading her to the end of the room. 

Charles paused at a gothic inspired stone fireplace and quickly let go of Spencer’s hand to light the logs that were thrown in.

While her captor’s back was turned, Spencer’s eyes darted across the room looking for a weapon.

_‘Quickly....find something to knock them out...then grab the girls and get the hell out of here’_

She spotted a wooden bat on the table beside her and quickly grabbed it, holding it high above her head, poised to strike her masked captor but her heart stopped when the fire roared to life. Charles chuckled humourlessly as he spoke

Charles:"Don’t even think about it Spence...this is a room for bad dolls...and you and I both know how well behaved you are..."

He turned around swiftly, and pushed Spencer causing the brunette to momentarily lose her balance and her grip on her newfound weapon. Her heart sank when her form of defence fell to the floor with a harsh echoing thud.

Spencer frantically tried to pick it up but Charles was one step ahead of her. He grabbed the youngest Hastings by her hair as she struggled to break free before roughly pushing her towards the shadows lurking in the corner of the room closest to the fire place.

Once hidden in the shadows, Charles harshly placed his hands on her shoulders signalling for her to stay put, his actions causing Spencer to protest.

Spencer: “NO!...I’m not going to just stand here...I'm going to kill you...I want out! Do you hear me Charles! I...WANT...OUT !! I’m going to kill you for this...I’m going to kill you and then I’m going to get the girls and leave.... you heard me you son of a bitch...I’m..."

A gloved hand clamped over her mouth cutting her off mid threat. Spencer’s panicked eyes stared into the slits that were the 'eyes' of the mask and nodded in fear as a put their index finger to it its lips, ' shushing' Spencer. Reluctantly the youngest Hastings followed the instruction, and was momentarily stunned when Charles proceeded to leave her in the shadows.

Her captor crossed the room and paused at the entrance.  Spencer’s heart dropped when Charles’s threatening voice filled the air.

Charles: “I’m going to go bring our playmate...stay in the corner and stay quiet” 

Her heart sank when the dungeons door slammed closed, and she prayed to every deity she knew, wishing that Charles would not return with one of her friends at his side.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spencer was pulled from her prayers when the door swung open with a loud clang. Charles’s distorted voice kept playing in her head

_‘stay in the corner...stay quiet...stay in the corner...stay quiet...’_

Fearing what A would do to her or her friends if she disobeyed him, she stayed hidden in the shadows. She watched as he brought a blond girl into the room and her heart sank

_‘No...God no... He brought Hanna....I have to do something....’_

Ready and poised to jump to the defence of her friend Spencer was about to step out of the shadows when she caught a better look at their ‘playmate’

_‘Mona? What’s Mona doing here? He said this is a place for bad dolls...He wants Mona to be Ali so she’s his favourite...why bring Mona here?’_

She watched as Mona stumbled over the bat she had dropped and bit back her gasp as ‘Charles’ steadied the now blond Hawaiian.

_‘Maybe Mona is here to observe...which would make me the bad doll...but Charles just said I’m well behaved...what the hell is going on? Shit! He figured out Mona and I were the ones responsible for that stunt at prom...this is bad...this is really really bad....’_

As her mind wandered, she watched Mona enjoy the warm licks of the fire, her body craving some form of heat in the frigid room. She saw Charles loom menacingly behind Mona and fought back the urge to yell at the Hawaiian to run, her curiosity getting the better of her as her mind constantly reminded her to _‘stay in the corner and stay quiet...’_

It took every ounce of restraint she possessed to not rush out and punch Charles when he grabbed the smaller girl and roughly shoved her against the nearby wall with a sickening ‘thud’. The clanging sound of restraints being fastened around Mona’s wrists were enough to quell Spencer’s anger and replace it with fear

_‘What’s he playing at? What the hell is he doing?? He’s restraining Mona...Is he going to hurt her? And just expect me to watch? Does he want me to hurt her...oh God...he wants me to hurt her...’_

Mona’s pitiful begging filled the air and Spencer clenched her jaw in anger as she heard the girl begging their psychotic captor for her life. Mona Vanderwall was one of the strongest women she knew and to see the other girl begging so desperately ignited a new bought of rage within Spencer

_‘I’m going to kill him for this...Sure Mona is a bitch but she doesn’t deserve this...’_

Her fists clenched in preparation, anger pulsing through her being as her mind kicked into overdrive  and  began formulating a plan of attack

_‘He’s distracted...maybe I can get him from the side, a swift hit to his ribs? Then when he’s doubled over grab something from his ‘table of pain’ and knock him out?...Or I can grab him and try and drown him in that tub over there....’_

Spencer was in the process of weighing her options when ‘Charles had signalled her to come forward

_‘Why is he doing this? Didn’t he want me to stay hidden? Why let Mona Know I’m here?...What are you planning Charles?’_

Her actions were guided by both her fear and curiosity as she placed one foot in front of the other and stepped out of the shadows. He stomach churned when Mona’s eyes landed on her, the restrained girl staring at her in relief

_‘Don’t be soo happy to see me Mona...I might be here to torture you...’_

Mona kept staring at Spencer like she was her new found hero and Spencer couldn’t help but cringe under her gaze.  Suddenly she felt another pair of eyes on her, cursing herself for being so unobservant she realised that ‘Charles’ had turned to address her.

The grating static of the voice changer turning on filled the room, she hated that sound with every fibre of her being,  it was harsh and to a point grating but when Charles spoke, her being was filled with fear at his words rather than annoyance

Charles: "She tortured you  and your  friends Spencer...so I wanted to give you the best seat in the house as I gave her what she deserved... you will be right beside the bitch as she howls in pain..."

Spencer stared at him in shock _‘Why is he suddenly on our side? What could he want...He’s going to hurt Mona...wait...why do I care? Mona hurt us first...she’s the one who started this whole ‘A’ fiasco...’_

Spencer, suddenly remembering her hatred for Mona decided to stay put, _‘Charles won’t hurt her...he’s bluffing...they’re probably in this together...trying to get me to do something stupid...like choose between Mona and the girls...well that’s not going to happen...Mona can rot for all I care...’_

Spencer watched as Charles swiftly picked up  a bull whip from the table beside him and, in a movement to fast for Spencer’s mind to register he brought the hard leather Weapon down on the restrained girl causing a bone chilling scream to escape the girls lips.

_‘Oh my god! Oh my god..Mona!...Shit...he’s hurting her...he’s seriously hurting her right now...she doesn’t deserve this...no...no....I can’t let this happen...’_

Spencer watched as Charles brought the whip back and raised it above his head, poised to strike his victim once again. Adrenalin surged through her veins as her body reacted before her mind could comprehend what was happening; all she knew was that someone was in trouble and that it was her duty to save them.

Acting fast, she moved in front of Mona, facing the smaller girl and acting as her shield, exposing her back to their tormentor.

Pain exploded through her shoulder and she let out an involuntary grunt of pain as the harsh leather cut through her skin

_‘Fuck...that hurts...’_

Her grunt of pain had caused Mona’s eyes to snap open and the shorter girl stared at her in confusion. Putting on her best ‘brave’ face Spencer returned the girls gaze, trying to give her strength in this dark time.

Her mind was so focused on Mona, that she momentarily forgot that they had company, an angry growl from Charles was enough to remind Spencer of his presence

Charles: “You fool Spencer! ..she doesn't deserve your protection...she hurt you, she made you believe Toby was dead...she hurt your friends...she ran over Hanna for crying out loud...and here you are protecting her...move Spencer....move aside.... Because I'm going to  hurt someone either way..."

_‘He’s right...Mona hurt all of us...maybe this is the retribution we all asked for and here I am standing in the way of it...’_

As much as she hated Mona, the sight of the younger girl fearing for what was to come made Spencer rethink everything she had known about the girl. The confusion and terror written boldly across the other girl’s features caused Spencer’s heart to twist in guilt.

_‘No...No I can’t leave her...we did this to her, we tormented her first...we were horrible to her and she acted out...we created ‘A’ not Mona and I’ll be damned if I let someone else take the blame for the monster I created...I’m not leaving her...I can’t leave her....’_

A new found courage bubbled through Spencer as she placed her palms on either flat against the wall in front of her, framing Mona’s terrified face in the gap created.  Mona stared at her in shock as she nodded reassuringly, trying to subtly tell the Hawaiian that it was going to be fine and that she will protect her.

She refused to face their tormentor, rather she decided to keep her gaze locked on the girl beneath her. Spencer’s eyes flickered towards the now open wound on Mona’s shoulder, her mind conjuring the memory of the Hawaiian writhing and screaming in pain.  Anger surged through her and  in that second she impulsively decided to taunt him, distract him away from Mona. She didn’t know if it was gallantry or simply plain cheek when she ground out

Spencer: “Do your worst Charles...”

Her words had the desired effect, but in hindsight she wished she had thought her actions through more thoroughly. Charles bellowed in anger and she didn’t need to turn around to know that whip was now raised above his head.

Charles: “NEVER....”

_Crack_

Charles: “...CALL...”

_Crack_

Charles: “...ME...”

_Crack_

Charles: “...THAT!’

Each lashing ‘crack’ came with its own explosion of pain as she felt the leather cleave the skin off of bone, she stifled her screams of pain, refusing to give Charles any satisfaction from this, but she couldn’t help the soft grunts and moans of pain that involuntarily escaped her.

She vaguely heard Mona screaming as spots danced against her vision, it was clear that the other girl’s screams were only fuelling the frenzy that Charles was currently in

Charles: “..DON’T....”

_Crack_

Charles: “...SAY...”

_Crack_

Charles: “...THAT...”

_Crack_

Charles: “...NAME...’

_Crack_

Charles: “...AGAIN!!’

Spencer honestly lost count of how many lashes she had received for her cheek, but the resulting pain was unbearable.

_‘Power through it Spence...Power through it...you’re a Hastings...you’re tough...you can handle it...you can take this...Mona is fine...it’s all worth it....you need to keep her safe Spence...’_

Her vision locked on Mona, her mind registering the other girl screaming at someone but failing to comprehend what the other girl had been saying due to her own thundering heartbeat pulsing in her ears and joining the soundtrack of her torture. She was soo caught up in the blinding pain that engulfed her being that she had  missed the sound of a soft ‘clunk’.

Unsure of what was happening and how much more pain her body could endure, but glad that she might be experiencing some relief, she involuntarily shivered rested her chin against the nearest surface, forgetting that it was the injured shoulder of Mona Vanderwall.

Darkness enveloped her as she rested her eyes as she shivering in pain and prayed that this ordeal was over. The soothing voice of Mona Vanderwall broke through the darkness and calmed her frantic heartbeat.

Mona: “It’s over...ok..It’s over..you’re alright...mmh...It’s done...”

Mona’s words gave Spencer the strength to open her eyes and push herself back to look at the girl beneath her.  The younger girl was terrified, and Spencer couldn’t help the look of concern that she gave Mona, asking if the girl was okay.

Mona nodded frantically as tears fell freely from her eyes. Both girls were so caught up in their concern for each other that they had momentarily forgot that their tormentor was still present. Silence filled the room as Spencer’s sole focus was the tears streaming down the other girl’s face, Mona’s fear distracting Spencer from the pain she was in. Ever the charmer, Spencer raised her hand and wiped the tears staining Mona’s features.

A menacing laugh pulled her back to reality and Charles’s voiced broke the silence as he scoffed

Charles: “You lucky bitch Mona..Even your enemies are willing to defend you...”

Charles had paused for a second, and without warning Spencer had felt cold gloved hands roughly grab and pull her away from Mona. At one point she had been spun around to face her masked kidnapper as he addressed her.

Charles: “I’m assuming that this little stunt will show itself once again when I bring Aria, Emily and Hanna here..."

_‘No...NO..I won’t let him do this to them...I hate Mona and I couldn’t stand to see her in pain...If he hurts my friends...They won’t be able to handle it...Aria...Sweet Aria she’s soo small...her body won’t take it...Hanna, it’ll change her for the worst..it’ll rob her of her brilliant smile...and Emily...Emily will lose her unwavering faith in people...I can’t let that happen to them...They need to be ok...If I’m to survive this they need to be ok.... I need to distract Charles away from them...but how? He’s got us all locked in here, it’s not like he’s going to forget that they’re here too...he’d deal with them when they do something he doesn’t approve of...wait! That’s it!! A Deal!!!That’ll solve everything!... but I can’t sound too eager or he’ll never go for it...I need to get him angry...get him to act impulsively....”_

Growling harshly, spat at their assailant and growled out

Spencer: "They're never coming in here bitch..."

Charles had wiped her spit off of his mask as he chuckled

Charles: "oh...and why is that?"

Spencer: “Because I’m willing to make a deal..."

Charles: “And..if I were interested...what would you propose? You’re already my prisoner young Hastings...what more could you give me?”

Spencer stared at their captor and pondered her next move

_‘He doesn’t hate us...but there’ more to the story...that video I saw in the vault has to mean something...why does Charles have home movies of Mrs Dilaurentis? the only thing strong enough to fuel this blend of crazy is vengeance...but on whom? Who wronged you Charles? And why would kidnapping and torturing us bring him justice? Think Hastings...Think! The fact that you’re here and not Aria, Emily or Hanna means that you or your family is tied up in this...Mona is here because she was the original ‘A’ and this whole stunt was a ‘power-move’, Charles showing us who’s really in charge...you need to get him to become complacent...give him an easy outlet to exact his revenge, the easy targets being either you or Ali and since Ali is not here Mona will be her substitute and I wont let Mona suffer for something she didn’t do...’_

Spencer: “Revenge...that’s what you want right?”

Charles stiffened as the youngest Hastings figured out his ‘game’

Spencer: “I don’t know who wronged you...but I do know that they would be devastated if something were to happen to me...so use me...hurt me...break me...leave the rest of them alone because you and I know that whoever this person is...they won’t care if anybody else gets hurt...If you want justice for what happened...I’m right here...take your revenge....I won’t protest, I won’t make a sound....you have my word...”

Charles: “mmh...tempting...very tempting...and what about the others? I bet you want me to let them go? Huh? Well I won’t! They’re MY DOLLS! And I will keep them here, play with  and punish them as I PLEASE!”

Spencer: “B-But if you punish them...they might not want to play again...”

Spencer locked eyes’ with Mona, the shorter girls’ eyes swimming with curiosity shooting the young Hastings a look which clearly said _‘where are you going with this?_

Spencer nodded at Mona before speaking once again

Spencer: “so..play with them...punish me...”

As soon as the words left Spencer’s lips, Mona began shouting indignantly

Mona: “NO! Spencer No...Don’t do this!”

Spencer and Charles paid her no heed as the masked captor gestured for Spencer to continue

Spencer: “...this is a room for bad dolls right? Well every time one of the others have been naughty...you bring me here and punish me...they don’t have to know about this place....they’re my friends right...hurting me would hurt them too...”

Mona: “...ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND! NO! I DON’T ACCEPT THIS! THIS IS CRAZY!!!”

Spencer: “...think about it...you’ll get well behaved dolls and your vengeance will be complete...”

Charles contemplated Spencer’s offer and paid no heed to Mona’s frantic screams. It felt like forever before he voiced his decision.

Charles: “Deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Review and let me know your thoughts! The more reviews I get the faster I write and the sooner I update!


	4. Chapter 3- As time goes by

_*6 Months Later*_

Mona's POV

Mona walked briskly behind ‘Charles’. The long, dark hallway was seemingly never ending and the young Hawaiian was in a hurry to reach her destination.

_‘I hope she’s alright...what did he do to her this time? Ugh! I just wish they would behave!’_

Six months...it’s been six months since she had seen Hanna, Emily or Aria but she had heard them though. Every night when the generator shut off she’d hear the three girls wander around the hallway. They had tried to get in her room a few times but she kept it jammed shut. She knew why they had wanted to see her and she couldn’t let them know what happens behind their backs. It was a catch 22 situation; Mona wanted them to behave but couldn’t tell them why for fear of her own safety.

Her room, or more accurately ‘Alison’s’, was at the other end of the hallway and it was in times like this that she wished her room was close by. In the last six months she had made close to twenty six of these dreaded trips and she was constantly mortified at what awaited her.

In the last six months the only contact with another person she had been allowed was either with ‘A’ or the person she was about to see. ‘A’ would come and fetch her from her room and escort her to visit their ‘host’ so Mona could play ‘doctor’. She officially hated that game and would have refused to play if she weren’t so emotionally attached to her ‘patient’.

Charles had stopped at the door of their destination, slotted a key into the opening and pushed the door open.

Charles: “We had a lot of fun today...she must be tuckered out...”

Understanding the implications of what he said, bile rose to Mona’s throat. She fought the urge to puke as Charles tapped her on her shoulder before he spoke again

Charles: “Everything you need is there...You have two hours with her...make it count...”

With that he turned on his heel and left. As soon as he out of her personal space, Mona shoved open the door and rushed into the room’s only occupant as the door slammed shut behind her.

Her ‘patient’ resting against the foot of the bed, blood slowly dripping from the various wounds littered across their body. Registering their chattering teeth wet hair, Mona had grabbed a towel and rushed over to them.

_“Damn it Emily! What did you do today?’_

 Mona began to dry her patient to prevent them from catching hypothermia and any infection that might result from their wounds. She grabbed the first aid kit, and began cleaning her patient's wounds. Once satisfied that her patient's wounds had been disinfected she pulled out an antiseptic burn cream quickly began dabbing around the scorched skin on her patient’s shoulder.

 

_“You just couldn’t do as you were told Aria...’_

Once satisfied that the area had been numbed and cleaned she began bandaging it up before giving her attention to similar wounds on her patient.

She noticed a slight involuntary twitch in her patient’s limbs and feared the nerve damage the current might have caused.

_‘Why can’t you just keep your mouth shut Hanna!”_

As she tended to her patient, she couldn’t help the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. Her distress and helplessness overcame her and soon the silence in the room was suffocating her. Guessing at the ordeal that her patient had just been through, she hoped that today would be the day that she heard some sound emanating from them as she nursed them to health.

It’s been six months since she heard their voice or any sound from them for that matter. She had visited Spencer Hastings twenty six times to play ‘doctor’ and the other girl was yet to make a sound and  purely to keep her sanity she started to speak

Mona: “I was good this week....I’m sorry about last week...he asked me to hurt Hanna and I refused because I knew you wouldn’t like it...Does it still sting? Those lashes were pretty deep...tell you what after I clean up your recent wounds I’m going to check the stitches on your back....”

Spencer looked up at Mona and nodded in agreement. There was a time when Mona felt that if Spencer never spoke to her she would be eternally grateful but now she would have given anything to hear the taller brunette make a sound. Taking stock of her patient’s vacant expression she began speaking again.

Mona: “So Emily was misbehaved today huh? Did you have some water to drink? Your lungs must be on fire after holding your breath for so long...was it the board or the tub? Silly question...your teeth are chattering so it must have been the tub today...”

Upon receiving no response Mona continued

Mona: “I take it Aria was bad recently... those burns look a couple of days old...Charles told me she didn’t want to dye her hair pink so he wanted to punish her...anyway...I put some antiseptic burn cream on it...that poker is really rusty so I’m worried about you getting tetanus..I’ll give you a shot before I leave okay?”

Again she had received no response, and knowing that Spencer was lost in her own thoughts Mona had continued speaking hoping to grab the brunette's attention

Mona: “You don’t need CPR...so I’m assuming Hanna was well behaved today?”

Mona looked at Spencer and waited for a response, her heart sank when the other girl shook her head ‘no’.

Quickly putting two and two together and remembering what Charles had said before dropping her off, Mona gasped.

_‘That Bastard! That unbelievable bastard! He electrocuted her after water boarding her! That sick fuck!’_

Mona couldn’t control her rage, she rapidly stood up and punched the oak frames on the canopy style bed.

Within seconds, she felt something tug at her pant leg. Looking down she cried at the look of concern the young Hastings was giving her.

Mona: “I just hit my hand...I should be asking you if you’re alright...”

Spencer gestured for Mona to sit next to her and the small Hawaiian obliged the request.  Once seated, the former hockey captain wiped the stream of tears that ran down Mona’s face and smiled at the girl sitting beside her. Their tender moment was interrupted by a low growl which Mona realised had come from Spencer’s stomach. Concerned the young Hawaiian asked

Mona: “How long has it been since you ate?”

She watched as Spencer contemplated her question and tried to figure out an answer. Moments later the tall brunette held up three fingers telling Mona that she hadn’t eaten in three days.

_‘That bastard...probably was too lazy to clean up puke after he tried to drown her so it was easier if she stayed hungry...’_

Mona looked over to the desk in Spencer’s room and had seen a Tea tray with a glass of water and a smaller dome covered tray resting atop of it. Knowing Spencer was in too much pain to stand, Mona got up went towards the table and picked up the tray then proceeded to set it down in from of her as she resumed her position on the floor besides Spencer.

Mona: “I know you’re right handed and that your shoulder must really hurt right now...so is it okay if I feed you?”

Spencer contemplated this for a second before shrugging as if to say ‘sure’. Mona smiled as she uncovered the tray and picked up the PB & J sandwich that rested underneath. She picked up the sandwich and brought it to Spencer’s lips who proceeded to take a small bite. Mona watched as the girl chewed and swallowed her small bite before proceeding to offer her another. Soon the entire sandwich was finished and Mona had gently brought the cool glass of water to Spencer’s lips as the brunette washed down her food.   

After Spencer had eaten, Mona had stayed with her, relishing the contact of another human being. The short Hawaiian began to softly sing to the older girl the song her mother would sing to her after a nightmare

_“ Where is my love, Kamalani *****?_

_Please answer me Kamalani_

_Pu Kani Nui, Pu Kani Nui *****_

_Oh here I am Kamalani,_

_Here in this, paradise_

_Kamalani, Kamalani_

_Is this the fullness, of heaven?_

_Here in this paradise_

_Please come to me, Kamalani (Kamalani)_

_Where nights are still Kamalani (Kamalani)_

_You can hear the voice of Pu Kani Nui_

_It beckons you, Kamalani_

_You'll be together again_

_Kamalani, Kamalani_

_You'll hear the sound of his voice_

_Here in this paradise_

_Kamalani, Kamalani_

_You'll hear the sound of his voice_

_Here in this paradise, Paradise”_

Mona kept singing until she felt Spencer doze off. The end of their two hours was signalled by the room door clicking open. Mona looked up at Charles and spoke

Mona: “I tended to her as best I could but.... I need to check the stitches on her back and she might need a tetanus shot...there’s nothing in the med kit...Can you help me lift her? She needs proper sleep...”

Mona nearly gagged as she forced out the next sentence

Mona: “....you should give her the tetanus shot tonight then let her sleep and by tomorrow afternoon she’ll be as good as new”

She helped Charles lift Spencer and lay the tall brunette’s sleeping form atop the soft bed. After checking the harsh wounds on the brunette's back, Mona was nauseated at the sight of Charles brushing his lips against Spencer’s forehead as if kissing her ‘good-night’ and then ‘tucking’ the sleeping brunette in.

Charles then looked at Mona, placed his index finger against his lips in a ‘shushing’ motion and then signalled Mona to follow him out.

Once outside, Charles locked Spencer’s door and spoke

Charles: “I’ll give her the shot tonight...you go back to your room and rest...I might need you again soon...”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spencer's POV

Mona Vanderwall’s voice filled the once silent room

Mona: "So Emily was misbehaved today huh?"

 

She couldn't help but flinch when she heard her friend's name. She loved the swimmer to death but with images of what she had just went through fresh in her mind, she couldn’t help the dread that filled her once she heard the girl’s name

_*Flash Back- A Few Hours Prior*_

_Charles: “Emily refused to listen today...she didn’t want to put on the jersey I got her...she was being a bad doll.”_

_Spencer stood in the middle of Charles’s dungeon and flinched at the mention of the swimmer’s name. For six months every time Emily Fields was mentioned in this room, Spencer would find herself  submerged in a container of water._

_To keep their sessions ‘fun’, Charles had varied the ways in which he tried to drown her....some days he’d grab her by the scruff of her neck and shove her face first into the contained body of water, some days she’d be bound to a slowly inclining table causing her to be suspended upside down into the water._

_Today...well today’s method was a favourite of his, he had filled the dungeon’s large steel tub with ice water and submerged her entirely, keeping firm hands on her head to ensure that she couldn’t come up for air._

_Her lungs burned and her body stung from the cold. Her natural search for oxygen caused her body to move automatically but to keep her mind occupied she let it wander to memories of her raven-haired friend._

_‘Emily riding her bike...Emily winning her first meet...Emily at Christmas...Emily trying to make Empanadas....’_

_After a while Charles had tired of her trashing around, so he pulled her up slightly so she could breathe._

_‘Wow...Three minutes without air...Emily would be soo proud... She must have really pissed him off today...he only uses the ice when she’s really misbehaved...’_

_Charles: “Let’s hope dear Emmy behaves better next time...”_

_'End Flash Back'_

Mona's voice had pulled her from the torrid memory, and Spencer was glad for the distraction. her reprieve lasted all of a few seconds before the other girl mentioned the catalyst for another flashback

Mona: "I take it Aria was bad recently..."

_*Flash Back- The Previous Day*_

_Charles:_ _“_ _Aria is being a bad doll...she didn_ _’_ _t want to change her hair... Even after I gave her the dye..._ _”_

_Spencer was chained to the wall besides the fire place, Clad in her jeans and a sports bra, the cool concrete providing some form of relief to the stinging sensation on her back. Charles had whipped her the day before because Mona didn_ _’_ _t follow his instructions._

_Today their kidnapper had wanted Aria to dye her hair and the little brunette refused causing a surge of pride to flow through Spencer._

_‘_ _She_ _’_ _s little...but she_ _’_ _s big..._ _’_

_From her spot against the fireplace, she watched as Charles had placed the iron poker at the heart of the flames. The metal already a glowing orange indicating its heightened temperature. With a gloved hand, Charles had removed the hot metal from the fire and plunged it deep into her shoulder._

_The fire in the metal burning her skin as the sharp blade tore through her skin causing it to burn in an altogether different way._

_Charles:_ _“_ _good...you didn_ _’_ _t make a sound...who would have thought that Spencer Hastings could shut up?_ _”_

_He pulled the poker out of her shoulder and smirked at the blood that coated its tip before using the sharp edge to trace along her exposed abdomen._

_Charles:_ _“_ _Don_ _’_ _t worry....I_ _’_ _m not going to plunge this in your gut....Mona and I don_ _’_ _t have the medical expertise to save you if I did..._ _”_

_'End Flash Back'_

Once again she was pulled from her thoughts by the young Hawaiian. In the last few months she had only heard two voices, the hard computerised Charles and the soft concerned Mona. Spencer had associated their voices with pain and mercy respectively.

_'She's trying to distract me from the pain...or pull me out of whatever nightmare my mind has trapped me in...if you told me a year ago that I_ _’_ _d be grateful to hear Mona Vanderwall_ _’_ _s voice I would have snorted derisively...but today, in this hell Mona is the only source of comfort I am allowed and for that...I am grateful '_

Mona: “I’m assuming Hanna was well behaved today?”

_‘_ _No...no she was not...she and Emily refused to wear the clothes Charles had brought them...so because they refused the same request, I had the_ _‘_ _pleasure_ _’_ _of a joint punishment..._ _’_

_*Flash Back- A Few Hours Ago*_

_Charles had pulled her out of the tub and forced her onto the floor. Gasping for air, Spencer had not heard the electric hum of the cattle prod as it turned on._

_Without warning, her assailant plunged the cold rod into her side, her wet skin_ _‘_ _igniting_ _’_ _as a current surged through her causing her body to jerk uncontrollably._

_Pain exploded through every fibre of her being, clouding her senses and engulfing her entirely._

_‘_ _ugh...I really wish I didn_ _’_ _t understand the physics behind this... makes sense that he_ _’_ _d electrocute me after the drowning...after all water is a conductor for electricity..._ _’_

_She heaved a sigh of relief when she felt the instrument being pulled from her skin. Bile filled her throat as spots danced across her vision_

_Charles:_ _“_ _Hanna would have looked soo pretty today...but she wear the top I got for her and she didn_ _’_ _t eat the cupcakes I brought...she was very naught today...said some very hurtful things..._ _”_

_Spencer smirked slightly as she imagined the colourful words Hanna might have used to address Charles._

_‘_ _Go Hanna...this psycho deserves whatever colourful name you throw at him..._ _’_

_Charles:_ _“_ _Don_ _’_ _t be soo proud Spencer...Hanna has gotten you in a lot of trouble..._ _”_

_Without warning he pushed the prod against her wet skin once more, and laughed gleefully as her body twisted and jerked with the surge of the current._

_'End Flash Back'_

The slamming of soft fists against hard wood pulled her from her memory. Spencer watched as Mona punched the oak frame of her ‘bed’ angrily. Knowing the shorter girl was going to hurt herself, Spencer softly tugged at the hem of her pants hoping to bring her out of her frenzy. The soft tug had worked and Mona had now shifted her attention to her, tears streaming down the young Hawaiian’s face.

Mona: “I just hit my hand...I should be asking you if you’re alright...”

Spencer smiled and patted the spot next to her, motioning for the other girl to sit beside her and in seconds the younger girl had taken her seat. Spencer looked at Mona with concern and gave the other girl a small smile before using the pad of her thumb to brush away the girl’s tears. Spencer was soo lost in comforting the other girl, she didn’t realise when her stomach growled with hunger. The young Hawaiian  spoke to her, her voice laced with  concern

Mona: “How long has it been since you ate?”

_‘umm...how long has it been? Last I ate was before Mona misbehaved...that was maybe two? No no..three days ago? yeah it was three days ago...’_

Spencer held up three fingers in response to the other girl’s question. Mona pondered over Spencer’s answer before scanning the room. Seconds later Mona had gotten up and retrieved a  food tray and a glass of water from the desk in the corner of the room. The other girl set it down on the floor in front of them before resuming her seat.

Mona: “I know you’re right handed and that your shoulder must really hurt right now...so is it okay if I feed you?”

_‘ugh...how humiliating, I am perfectly...ok...my right hand is twitching like crazy and my shoulder feels like it’s on fire...but I can...okay...I cant...’_

Spencer  shrugged in both defeat and confirmation, and the other girl smiled before uncovering the tray and proceeding to feed her.  Once the sandwich was eaten and the water drunk, Mona began to softly hum before singing to the other girl.

_“ Where is my love, Kamalani *****?_

_Please answer me Kamalani_

_Pu Kani Nui, Pu Kani Nui *****_

 

Spencer’s eyes drooped slightly at the other girl’s melodious tone. Although she didn’t understand Hawaiian, Spencer took comfort in the lyrics being sung.

_Oh here I am Kamalani,_

_Here in this, paradise_

_Kamalani, Kamalani_

_Is this the fullness, of heaven?_

_Here in this paradise_

_Please come to me, Kamalani (Kamalani)_

_Where nights are still Kamalani (Kamalani)_

There was something about Mona’s voice that served as a source of comfort to the youngest Hastings. Knowing that this contact was few and far between, Spencer closed her eyes and relished the comforting gesture.

_You can hear the voice of Pu Kani Nui_

_It beckons you, Kamalani_

_You'll be together again_

_Kamalani, Kamalani_

_You'll hear the sound of his voice_

_Here in this paradise_

_Kamalani, Kamalani_

_You'll hear the sound of his voice_

_Here in this paradise, Paradise”_

Mona’s soft voice had lulled her, the tiredness in her bones dragged to the surface, slowly her breathing evened out as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*POV Shift-Charles/A(First Person)*_

For six months, I have had my dolls. For six months I have played with them and oh! What fun we had!

Emily, Aria and Hanna were very bad dolls, sometimes they were very naughty and didn’t want to play with me, so I made sure that they would play my games and I didn’t care if they had fun or not

_*Flashback*_

_I watched ecstatically as Emily covered her ears to drown out the sound of the siren._

_Automated voice: “Choose one...or all will suffer...”_

_The swimmer was seated at a wooden table, the electrical switches wired to it showed her who she could hurt. From left to right they were arranged, Aria Hanna and Spencer._

_Emily  growled out a harsh ‘No’, which only made me enjoy the game more. I loved it when they resisted, it was fun breaking them psychologically. Spencer made me promise that I wouldn’t physically hurt the girls, she never said anything about their mental well being._

_I blasted the siren again and laughed gleefully as the swimmer whimpered in pain, when I sensed that she’d had enough I played the recorded voice again_

_Automated voice: “Choose one...or all will suffer...”_

_Before giving her a chance to respond I blasted the siren again, pushing her to make a decision, knowing that no harm will come to whomever she had chosen._

_I smirked when she had flipped the switch on the extreme right, indicated that she had chosen the youngest Hastings. As she flipped the switch completely I played the pre recording of Spencer’s ‘scream’ for added effect._

_‘Don’t worry Emily...you’re not hurting Spencer...but I am...”_

_*End Flash Back*_

Emily was sure fun to play with, but Hanna was just as fun

_*Flashback*_

_I had Hanna seated indian style on her bed, Polaroid pictures of Aria, Emily and Spencer placed before her._

_Automated voice: “Who deserves food today Hefty? Choose one to share with...the other two will starve...”_

_Knowing that Hanna would pick Aria after seeing how weak the girl was when they met in the hallway the previous night. I knew Mona had been sneaking out at night when the generator ‘shuts’ down  and that the girls had continued to meet there after their disastrous prom._

_I smiled when Hanna held up Aria’s picture and faced it to the camera. The blond had clearly worked out a routine, alternating between the three. So the only way I could torture them with this and still have fun was to leave my favourite playmate in the dungeon to starve until one of the girls had picked Spencer’s picture._

_*End Flash Back*_

Aria was difficult, the shorter girl had a temper and ever since I had broken up ‘Team Sparia’ the groups artist had become very temperamental

_*Flashback-Earlier in the day*_

_I had Aria staring at the wall in her room. On it hung pictures of Emily, Spencer and Hanna all taken at random settings. Emily was at the brew, Spencer was in her room and Hanna was out shopping._

_I blasted the siren and grinned as Aria covered her ears._

_Automated voice; “A liar needs water...which one deserves to have their thirst quenched? Choose one or all will suffer...”_

_I watched Aria contemplate her choice with her hands cupped firmly around her ears. I was aware that the short pink streaked brunette knew that Hanna had picked her as the most deserving of food. I was aware that Aria had picked Emily and Hanna previously as the most deserving of water, using their previous trick of alternating between them to keep everyone alive, thus Spencer was the obvious choice today. Smiling to myself I quickly filled a glass of water and for the first time, had added a strong dose of royhypnol to the glass and watched the drug mix into the liquid. Eager for Spencer to be the only playmate to drink my latest concoction, I vowed to never let Aria, Hanna or Emily touch this liquid. Even Mona wasn’t to know...this ‘playtime’ was to be my special bonding time with Spencer and I couldn’t wait for our time to begin._

_I had given Spencer her tetanus shot and the girl had been asleep for most of the day. Knowing she’d be fresh and ready for the new activities I had planned for her, I smiled gleefully as I anticipated the new types of fun I was going to have with my favourite playmate._

_I was thrilled when Aria had picked Spencer, the shorter girl believing that she had helped her friend...little did she know that she had just made ‘playtime’ all the more difficult for her best friend._

_*End Flash Back*_

I walked towards Spencer’s room, glass of water at the ready as I knocked on the brunette’s door.  I waited for about two seconds before I used my master key to give myself access. Walking in, I saw the brunette resting peacefully against her headboard and I was thrilled to be ruining her relaxation.  In that moment, I was glad that I had turned on the  sound-proof mode of Spencer’s bedroom because there’s no way I’d want Aria, Emily and Hanna to hear how much fun I was about to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DUN...Dun...dunnnn....What do you think Charles has planned for Spencer? Review the chapter then let me know! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Honestly..I’m not Hawaiian so I looked up the song Mona sang to Spencer and this is the translation I found, I imagine it to be more acoustic... here are the translations I found for the Pearl/Hawaiian lyrics  
> *Kamalani = child of a chief/ A pampered child  
> Figuratively, finicky, fussy  
> * Pûkani Nui = Literally, "large sounding horn";   
> Figuratively, large fine soft sleeping mats made of fine white leaves in the center of a cluster of pandanus leaves.


	5. Chapter 4: Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): Sorry for taking so long to post this, from here on out this story is taking a darker turn so proceed with caution. Fair warning, I’m going to put characters through the ringer so if this is not your cup of tea please turn away or at least heed the warnings accompanying each chapter.
> 
> This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.

_*_ _One Year since the Girls were Kidnapped*_

Alison Dilaurentis wandered through the forest. A had lead her here, and if Caleb and Ezra weren’t following her every move she’d be paralysed with fear. She took a reassuring step knowing that if Caleb and Ezra couldn’t save her then Toby would lead Rosewood PD to her rescue. The woods of Rosewood were eerie and her heart leapt into her throat as she went deeper into the thicket of trees. Sometime during her exploration, Ezra and Caleb appeared right behind her and together all three of them moved through the forest.

The night was still, the only sounds heard were the crunching of leaves and the hooting of the forest’s nightlife. Alison’s phone beeped disturbing the stillness of the night with its loud shrill.

**_‘I’m done playing with them...find them while you can- A’_ **

Caleb and Ezra had read the text over her shoulder and the three of them began to panic, fearing what sinister actions ‘A’ had planned.  Ezra and Caleb began to argue about which direction they should go in.

Caleb: “ ‘A’ had told Alison that  we should keep going East...”

Ezra: “And you suddenly want to trust ‘A’? Caleb if we keep going east we’re going to end up in Philadelphia...or stuck in these woods forever....there’s a stream west of here and caves surrounding it...A would keep them closer to running water and in one of those caves since its easy to hide down there...”

Caleb: “Please Ezra! This is not ‘survivor’ okay? You’re telling me if that was the case Spencer or Mona wouldn’t have found a way out of there by now? You can’t exactly lock a cave door...”

Their raised voices were starting to annoy Alison. Her best friends were kidnapped and put through hell and those two morons were arguing loud enough to alert their enemy. Their raised voices almost drowned out the faint chimes that were wafting through the night air.

Alison: “Shh..”

Caleb and Ezra ignored her so she loudly growled

Alison: “SHH! “

They fell silent at her tone, and once their voices died, the shrill chiming became louder

Alison: “Do you hear that?”

The boys nodded in the affirmative. The group slowly followed the noise towards a covered steam grate. Not only was the metal cover out of place in the dark forests of Rosewood, it was more peculiar due to the large vats of steam escaping through the gaps in the Metal.

Caleb: “Something’s underneath here...”  

Ezra: “Whatever it is it’s burning....”

Alison: “The girls....Charles wouldn’t hide them in a cave, it’ll be too obvious...he’s had them under our noses this whole time!”

Caleb tried pulling the grate up to make an entrance and even with Ezra’s help the metal refused to move, as though it was fused to the ground.

Caleb: “HANNA! Oh God HANNA!”

Ezra: “ARIA...ARIA can You Hear me???”

Alison looked around frantically searching for something to pry the grate open and gasped when she saw smoke billowing towards them from the west. Curious, she covered her nose and mouth and waded through the smoke and screamed when she found something that could save her friends

Alison: “CALEB! EZRA! There’s a Door!!”

The two boys rushed towards her, Ezra calling Toby while Alison and Caleb tried forcing the door open.  In seconds Rosewood PD had arrived at the scene and used a battering ram to force the door open. Alison, Caleb, Ezra and Toby were kept on the sidelines while the Lieutenant Tanner lead her team of officers down into the abyss to rescue their loved ones.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Same Day, Lieutenant Tanner’s POV*_

The passageway was dark. If not for the lights fixed to the bottom of the concrete wall guiding us towards the main corridor, we certainly would’ve gotten lost. The smoke was thick and suffocating but luckily the gas masks we had worn protected us from the harmful air.

_‘This smoke is getting dense...we need to get these girls out of here fast or smoke inhalation would be the least of our worries’_

A sharp call from a fellow officer pulled me from my thoughts

Officer: “There’s a corridor down here...there’s lots of doors lining the walls...”

_‘Oh God...that’s where they are! We Found them! Hang on ladies...you’re almost safe...”_

Rushing towards his voice, I sighed in relief when I saw the wooden door against the harsh concrete. I turned my gaze down the corridor and nearly cried with joy when I saw four identical doors littered throughout.

Officer: “Lieutenan..open all or one at a time?”

I contemplated his words for a second before I barked out the orders

Tanner: “These girls have been her long enough...it’s time for them to go home...open all at once...”

Just as my fellow officer kicked down the door in front of me I heard four other loud ‘booms’ echoing from across the corridor. As soon as the door swung open, a distraught Mona Vanderwall rushed into my outstretched arms as a loud boom kept echoing from the end of a corridor.

Tanner: “It’s Ok...I’ve got you...Mona, you go with Officer Kim  Okay...I’m going to check on everyone...”

Mona hadn’t registered what I had just told her, rather her eyes darted to the door which sat directly opposite hers right at the end of the corridor. I followed her gaze and frowned when I saw the officers struggle to open the last door. Mona sighed before speaking

Mona: “He doesn’t want her to leave...she was his favourite...”

The other three doors had been successfully opened and I watched as Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery had exited their respective rooms. I rushed past the three girls towards the barrier separating Spencer Hastings from her freedom. It took a few tries and my firing my service weapon at the lock but eventually we pried the door open. I made sure I was the first officer in and I was surprised at the sight that greeted me.

Spencer Hastings was fast asleep, tucked in tightly under the covers. The girl had not stirred and this struck me as odd

_‘Surely with all the noise we’ve been making she would have stirred...unless ‘A’ drugged her...”_

 I was busy analysing the surroundings and for the first time I had noticed that the girl was sleeping in an exact replica of her room. A chill ran down my spine as I contemplated the psychological implications of caging the girls in their own ‘bedrooms’ but I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a scuffle outside

Officer:”Miss...you can’t go in there! The EMT’s need to check you over! Miss Come Back!”

Mona Vanderwall burst into the room, her eyes frantically looking for the room’s occupant. She sighed in relief when she had seen an unconscious Spencer and spoke, relief and concern lacing her tone

Mona: “Oh Thank God! Don’t worry Lieutenant Spencer is just asleep...she didn’t sleep much in here...please don’t wake her...I’m sure you can move her without waking her up...”

I nodded at Mona’s words, acquiescing the girl’s strange request. I radioed the EMT’s to bring in a stretcher and within moments I watched the EMT’s load a still slumbering Spencer onto the mobile bed. As she was moved, I noticed how malnourished she was, her bony frame accentuating the restraint marks and faint scars running up her arms and small patches of scorched skin littering her collarbone.

_‘She’s been abused in here....When she wakes up I need to speak with her...If I’m right....we can get this bastard for kidnapping and Assault...’_

I walked side by side with Mona as we exited the bunker and smiled when I saw the other three girls in the embrace of their loved ones. Aria Montgomery was being cuddled by her boyfriend Ezra, Hanna Marin was being twirled around by Caleb and Emily Fields was having every inch of her face kissed by Alison Dilaurentis. The lovers were soo caught up in themselves that it took Toby Cavanaugh’s pained cry to pull them away from each other and towards the unconscious girl being carried out.

Toby: “SPENCER! Oh My God!!”

The blue eyed cop ran towards his beloved, her friend’s hot on his heels. Luckily the surrounding officers had the sense to hold them back, calming them in their excited state

Officer: “Toby...guys...please...the EMT’s need to do their job....you can see her at the hospital....”

And with that Spencer was loaded into an awaiting ambulance that rushed off immediately, before the EMT’s signalled Aria, Emily, Hanna and Mona towards their respective medical units. Their loved ones joined them in their journey to the hospital and deciding that I needed to keep a close eye on Toby, I signalled for the young cop to ride with me and together we all departed the dark forests of Rosewood as the new day broke above us.

 

_*Next Day at Rosewood Memorial Hospital- Lieutenant Tanner’s POV*_

 The hospital waiting room was packed. The Fields, Montgomerys, Marins, Vanderwalls and Hastings families occupying majority of the room. Most of the girls had just finished their check ups the regular symptoms being slight malnutrition, anxiety, vitamin deficiency, sleep depravation and some psychological trauma but other than that they were all in one piece. Aria, Emily and Hanna were now sitting with their families as everyone waited for Mona and Spencer’s fate to be revealed. 

As I nursed a poorly brewed cup of Hospital coffee I saw the young Vanderwall exit the exam room, her eyes downcast and swelling with tears. In seconds I saw the other girls rush over to her and embrace her tightly, the four of them breaking down at the foot of the waiting room.

Transfixed on the sight before me, I hadn’t noticed a doctor come in. The tall middle aged man had cleared his throat before speaking

Doctor: “Ehm..err...Family of Spencer Hastings?”

Immediately the Hastings Family sprang up from their seats and it was the first time I took the opportunity to clearly look at them.  The usually put together family was distraught, Peter and Veronica Hastings were sporting matching bags under their eyes and rumpled appearances while Melissa Hastings had tears streaming down her face. Toby had rushed over towards them, clearly eager for news about his girl friend but before the doctor could give anyone an update, Mona Vanderwall had addressed him

Mona: “Umm...can we see her? Spencer...can she have visitors?”

The doctor nodded yes and signalled a nurse to lead Mona towards Spencer’s room. I noticed Aria, Emily and Hanna follow the nurse eagerly and was about to follow suit when I heard the doctor address the Hastings family.

Doctor: “uh..well Spencer is extremely malnourished, there are some old scorch marks around her abdomen that haven’t healed properly and there a scars littered across her body that cause a great deal of concern for me. Some of them have been tended to but infection has set in so we have given her some anti-biotics to fight the  infection.  She has responded well to them and is ready to be taken into surgery this afternoon...”

Veronica Hastings gasped and held her eldest daughter as Peter spoke

Peter: “Surgery? Why does she need surgery?”

Doctor: “Well... there’s some internal bleeding in her abdomen, were assuming its due to blunt force trauma, there’s also a mild chest infection that we need to clear and a small amount of residual liquid in her lungs...”

The Hastings family broke down and immediately were engulfed by the other occupants in the room. The Doctor had turned to leave, giving the family their privacy and I rushed after him.

Tanner: “Doctor...Lieutenant Tanner Rosewood PD”

I flashed him my badge before continuing

Tanner: “Tell me doctor...did all the girls sustain similar injuries to Spencer?”

Doctor: “No..Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Mona Vanderwall sustained no external or internal injury whatsoever...the damage sustained by them seems to be psychological...”

Tanner: “And Spencer Hastings? What damage are we looking at Doc?”

Doctor: “Miss Hastings has a slew of injuries that the others don’t seem to have, none of them self inflicted...the girl was tortured...brutally...so we’re looking at years of counselling over and above the treatment for her physical injuries...”

Tanner: “Thank you doctor...”

I turned on my heel and rushed towards the nurse’s station. After flashing my badge and enquiring after Spencer Hastings, I found myself standing outside the girl’s room as her friends spoke to her. I heard Hanna Marin loudly curse the ‘sick fuck’ who kidnapped them, I heard Aria Montgomery threaten to kill them and I heard Emily Fields grit out a slew of swear words. The girls were justified in their anger but I was surprised at the concern lacing Mona Vanderwall’s voice as she spoke to the youngest Hastings

Mona: “You Okay Spence?”

I didn’t hear the girl’s response and I took the silence as my cue to enter. The girls were all sitting around Spencer’s bed, I nodded at each of them in turn before I addressed them

Tanner: “Hello girls...I’m glad to see that all of you are okay...”

Each of them mumbled something in response and my mind stumbled when I realised that Spencer had yet to make a sound.

Tanner: “I know that it’s soon and that you’ve been through quite an ordeal...but if I’m going to catch the psychopath that did this I need to speak with you now...”

Emily: “Our Parents aren’t here...”

I knew that the girls were minors and I should be questioning them in the presence of their guardians but having received approval from their parents a while back authorising me to question the girls alone when they had been found, I nodded reassuringly at Emily.

Tanner: “It’s okay Miss Fields...Your parents gave me permission to do this...”

Hanna: “So what do you want to know?”

Aria: “We’ll tell you everything that we know...”

The three girls looked at Spencer and Mona for confirmation, the youngest Hastings simply nodded and Mona sighed before saying

Mona: “Charles.... ‘A’s’ name is Charles....”

I quickly wrote this down and looked up at Mona, waiting for her to continue

Tanner: “Tell me more Miss Vanderwall....”

I spent the next two hours taking notes as the girls described the bunker they were kept in and the ‘games’ Charles had made them play. Mona and Spencer were suspiciously quiet and Mona only contributed to the conversation once she had earned a nod of approval from the youngest Hastings. Mona had told me about how Charles had wanted her to be Alison and how she was forced to become Alison otherwise Charles would kill her. The only version of events that I was yet to hear was that of Spencer Hastings.

 

I was about to ask the young Hastings for her version of the events when a nurse entered our room and escorted all of us out as they needed to prepare Spencer for her surgery. I took one last look at the girl lying in the hospital bed and sighed in frustration

_‘Why won’t she say Anything?’_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Two Days Later- Marin Residence- Hanna’s POV*_

After two days of being stuck at that hospital, I couldn’t wait to be home. I all but rushed into my house, basking in the familiarity of my surroundings. My mother and Caleb were right behind me and even though I was slightly annoyed at them for treating me like glass, I was relieved that I was not alone. My mother and Caleb smiled at me as they lead me to my bedroom, and I was so glad to be home I momentarily forgot the prison I had been held in for the past year. I was painfully reminded when I stepped into my bedroom, my heart thundering in my chest as I saw the words _‘Home Sweet Home’_ flashed before my eyes causing me to shudder in fear.

_*Same day- Montgomery Residence- Aria’s POV*_

My mother had just finished carrying my bags into  my room. I stayed seated on the bed as I waited for her to finish, my eyes fixed on her simply because I couldn’t bring myself to look at my surroundings. Once she was done, she pulled me into her arms and I felt safe. There were trees outside my window instead of a harsh brick wall, my closet was filled with my clothes, the picture frames across my room were filled with pictures of my family and I sighed in relief, finally letting it sink in that I was home.

  _*Same day- Fields Residence- Emily’s POV*_

The first thing I had done when I entered my room was check to see if there was a surveillance camera mounted on the wall. My heart leapt with joy when I discovered that no camera had been placed in my room. The lack of surveillance cementing the fact that I was home. The sound of birds chirping and the chiming of our kitchen wind chimes put me at ease,  they reminded me that just outside these walls there was a wide open space that I could move around in. I was no longer restricted, I was no longer a prisoner....I was home....I was free

 

_*Same day- Hastings Residence- Spencer’s POV*_

It was strange, having my entire family stay in the same house. The last time the four of us had shared a roof was before Melissa had went off to college and even though the barn was  ready and waiting for her to inhabit it, my sister chose to stay  right beside me in her old bedroom. After bringing me home, my parents had rushed off for a meeting with Lieutenant Tanner leaving Melissa and I alone in the large mansion. Hesitantly I walked upstairs, the all too familiar path to my bedroom filled my stomach with dread.  Reluctantly I opened my door, my heart thundering in my chest as I surveyed my surroundings. If not for the wind rustling against my window and the large oak tree standing proud beside the glass, I would have thought I was back in the doll house. I took a deep breath to calm myself and was almost successful in preventing my impending panic attack when something caught my eye.

A lone glass of water stood at my bedside table, and my mind fixated on the item that was the catalyst for most of my nightmares. Images flashed in front of my eyes, and I tried to focus on something else to prevent the onslaught of memories.

I remembered ‘A’ walking into my room, glass of water in hand. I remembered luscious blond locks covering my face as the weight of another human being settled atop of me.

I rushed over to the offending item and flung it across the room, relishing the sound of the shattering glass.

I sighed in relief, but an all too familiar voice filled my ears and caused a chill to run down my spine.

Charles/A : “mmm...you like being in control don’t you?”

My eyes darted around the room, fearing that our rescue had been some cruel trick and that I was still stuck as ‘A’s’ playmate. My heart rate slowed when I realised that I was the room’s only occupant, but ever the glutton for punishment, my mind created its own way to punish me

I stood at the foot of my bed, staring at the unoccupied mattress and watched the scene before me unfold. I was a silent spectator in the movie of my life.

** (Mature content ahead) **

**I saw myself lying flat on my back as ‘A’ slowly began undressing me. I tried to resist them and struggled against the restraints tying me to the bed my actions earning a small chuckle from ‘A’**

**Charles/A: “mmm....you like being in control don’t you?”**

**I watched as Charles undressed, exposing their identity to me and seconds later I felt their skin flush against mine as they straddled my waist.**

**I shut my eyes, clearly not wanting to have any visual memory of what was to come.**

**I heard a loud sigh echoing across the room and snapped my eyes open. Again I was tied down to my bed but felt a cool leather running across my waist and around my thighs, the weight of another Human being rhythmically bouncing themselves up and down  on my groin. I looked up and my eyes caught sight of an athletic body straddling my waist, the identity of my bed partner hidden by a mess of blond curls.**

**Charles/A: “ Uhn...uhh...God! Oh God...You Hastings are wild....”**

**In seconds I saw the scene change before me, I was no longer bound and Charles/A was no longer  straddling my waist. Rather they were on their knees, my head trapped between their legs as they hovered slightly above me.**

**Charles/A: “I wonder if Emily would be more eager....Why don’t I go and Ask her?”**

**I gagged as I watched what happened next. And covered my ears to drown out ‘A’s’ moans and grunts of pleasure.  I watched disgusted as ‘A’ climaxed against me and a chill ran down my spine as my tormentor moved slowly down my body, draping themselves over me and as they nuzzled my neck, cuddling me in the afterglow of their pleasure they whispered**

**Charles/A: “It’s our little secret Spencie....”**

**  (End of Mature content) **

Within seconds I turned on my heel and fled my bedroom. Even though I knew that I was no longer in the dollhouse, I needed to be anywhere else but the place where I used to rest my head. I found myself knocking on my sister’s door, hoping the older girl would give me some form of comfort.

Melissa opened the door almost immediately; she was still in her work clothes but said nothing as I moved into her room. Knowing that she favoured the right, I settled myself on the left side of her bed and fell asleep.  After a few hours I felt the bed dip slightly beside me but I was not afraid. Melissa’s perfume filled my senses as she wrapped her arms around me. My sister’s presence had provided me with a sense of security and had lulled me back to sleep.   

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Next Day- Hastings Manor*_

Aria, Emily and Hanna had a huge ordeal dodging the battalion of reporters swarming the House of Hastings. The three girls thought of themselves as self thought experts as they managed to overcome similar hordes outside their own homes. The town of Rosewood had little regard for their privacy and instead of finding their tormentor, everyone was more focused on them, plastering their faces all over the news watching their every move. It was like they were back in the dollhouse with a faceless unknown entity watching their every step.

Hanna banged against the backdoor of the Hastings’ property. The blond was furious and it took a reassuring rub on her shoulder from Emily to quell her anger.

Seconds later the door was opened, revealing a very tired and slightly pale Spencer. The older girl wordlessly invited them in.

Aria, Emily and Hanna nodded at Melissa as they entered, the older Hastings had just finished breakfast and was headed upstairs to get ready for the day.

Hanna: “Ugh! This is sooo annoying! These reports are all over my house! I feel like a zoo creature...”

Emily: “I know! They should be catching ‘A’...instead they’re lining up at our houses...”

Aria: “It’s like being watched by ‘A’ all over again... and they have the nerve to pass judgments on what happened..right Spence?”

Spencer shrugged at Aria’s words before pulling out a canister of ice tea from the fridge. She set down three glasses on the table and filled them before gesturing to the girls to have their beverage.

Hanna: “Seriously though...we need a plan...If Rosewood PD is not going to do anything then we need to put an end to this...I swear in the last two days I’ve seen Tanner hold more press conferences than do actual police work....”

Emily: “Hanna is right...we should find ‘A’ or Charles...Mona said his name was Charles....”

Spencer stiffened at the name, a gesture that went unnoticed by Emily and Hanna.

Aria: “You alright there Spence?”

Spencer had responded with a tight lipped smile, assuring the smaller girl that she was fine.

Aria: “Well I think we should speak with Mona...I mean she knew ‘A’s’ name...who knows what else she knows?”

Hanna: “Mona’s not going to be leaving her house anytime soon...her mother has her on complete lockdown...”

Emily: “Well she was on lockdown in Radley and still managed to find a way out so all is not lost...”

Hanna: “Okay...the plan is, we talk to Mona, then search every database we know for this ‘Charles’...maybe Caleb can trace the signal from one of the messages they sent us?”

Aria: “It’s a plan...but Han if it didn’t work a year ago what makes you think it’ll work now...”

Hanna: “I don’t know Aria! And besides I don’t see you coming up with a Plan!”

Emily: “Okay you two...we can’t fight amongst ourselves...Spencer, tell me...should we do it?”  


Spencer contemplated the question for a few seconds before shrugging, an action which Emily took as a confirmatory endorsement of Hanna’s plan.  The three girls finished their ice tea and waved goodbye to Spencer as they excitedly discussed the plan they had just decided on.

They were outside the Hastings Manor and standing just at the outdoor barn when Hanna spoke

Hanna: “So it’s agreed...We get Caleb and track down Charles....”

Emily: “Hang on...I thought we were going to use Mona?”

Hanna: “No Emily...We’re going to need Caleb...”

Emily: “But Spencer said...”

It was at those three words that they paused. A sudden realisation gripping all of them.

Aria: “Spencer...Spencer never said anything....”

Aria replayed the last few days in her mind and nearly cried when she had realised that her friend had made no sound. Not even a cough or a hum or normal sounds that a person would make. Spencer had been completely silent and this struck fear into the hearts of her friends.

Turning on their heels, the girls rushed back into the Hastings’ mansion looking for Spencer.

The kitchen and lounge area was empty so Hanna just began shouting

Hanna: “Spencer?? Spencer where are you?”

They were pulled out of their search by footsteps descending the stairs, Emily grabbed a knife off the counter while Aria raised the nearby lamp. Hanna stood her ground and curled up her fist, all three poised to attack the person descending the stairs.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when it was revealed to be Melissa, Emily and Aria had put away their weapons as Melissa watched them curiously.

There was no wave of greeting, no nods of acknowledgement as all three girls asked the question that plagued their thoughts

Hanna/Emily/Aria: “Why doesn’t she talk?”

Melissa sighed at this and gestured for them to sit. The girls moved and resumed their earlier seats at the Kitchen counter and watched as Melissa poured herself a glass of water.

Melissa: “I don’t know...I’ve been waiting to hear her voice since she came back but she hasn’t said a word...Sometimes I try to start an argument hoping that she’d get angry enough and yell at me but it never happens...She just sits quietly and it’s ten times worse....Mum and Dad want to take her to see a therapist in Philly...the doctors think her mutism is some form of regression brought on by the post traumatic stress of being in the doll house...”

At this Aria gasped and covered her mouth in shock, Emily and Hanna were trying to stop the tears pooling in their eyes from falling. The girls had seen Spencer in her hospital room after they were rescued, they saw the marks littered across their friend’s body and cringed at the fact that Spencer was the only one that needed to undergo surgery. Spencer was injured and this indicated to them that the former hockey captain had suffered a great deal more than they had in the doll house.

Emily’s heart sank at the realisation and she felt guilty for picking Spencer every time ‘A’ had asked her to play their little ‘game’

Hanna fought the bile rising in her throat and wished that she had chosen Spencer more often as being deserving of food.

While Aria cried softly as she realised that there had  been times when Spencer could have died of thirst and she had denied her of water.

The three of them left the Hastings kitchen once more, each caught up in their own thoughts of despair. They were almost off the Hastings property when their phones chimed in unison, their hearts filling with dread at the message flashing across their screens 

**_‘Looks Like a Cat’s got Spencer’s tongue...or is it a guilty conscience? Watch your back my lovelies, there’s a wolf  prowling in the herd – A’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Need More? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts!   
> P.S- The next Chapter is going to be intense so I request some time to do it justice, it will be updated, it may upset some people and it has sensitive content so I beg everyone’s indulgence in order to handle the content in a way that balances my creative licence with the intensity of the subject matter. Till then.............. Ciao for now!


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a long time coming...hope I did it justice...
> 
> NC-18 WARNING NON CONSENSUAL INTERCOURSE AHEAD!!! So underage readers and look away! I mean it....  
> This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.

_*Night- Hastings Manor- Melissa’s Room*_

Melissa’s POV

A crash resonating throughout my room woke me from my slumber. My eyes snapped open and frantically I began feeling the sheets beside me. My heart sank when I couldn’t feel Spencer. I leapt off the bed and began searching around the room for my sister.

Hurriedly, I switched on the lights and after rounding the bed corner I found the source of the crash that had woken me from my slumber. My beside lamp was shattered on the floor but the sight beyond that caused my heart to clench in fear. I suddenly began shouting

Melissa: “Mom! Dad! Help!”

I rushed to my sister’s side, fighting back tears as I watched her writhe on the floor.

Her eyes were clamped shut, her hands scratching at her arms and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Knowing that she could hurt herself, I quickly pinned her arms to her side but in an instant I realised that this was the wrong thing to do as it only caused her to trash around more violently. Movement behind me indicated the arrival of my parents so I quickly turned to them, tears streaming down my face, my voice small as I begged

Melissa: “help....”

My parents rushed in, my father moving Spencer away from the Shattered glass while my mother tried to stroke her hair. The three of us felt absolutely powerless as Spencer continued to trash around. I stood against the wall, hand covering my mouth to drown out my sobs and in that moment I didn’t know which was worse, actually hearing her screams of pain or watching her writhing around in agony while no sound escaped her lips.

My father was openly crying at the sight and he gently tried to coax Spencer out of her nightmare

Peter: “Spence...Champ...wake up please...”

Veronica: “Honey it’s okay...you’re safe now...”

My mother continued to stroke Spencer’s hair, while my father gently rubbed her arm. Their actions seemed to calm her and after an antagonising half hour, Spencer eventually fell back asleep. My father picked her up and placed her back onto my bed, while my mother continued to stroke her hair.

When Spencer was born, I used to be jealous of the attention my parents showed to my new born sibling but in this moment I was not jealous, my heart broke for my little sister and the ordeal that she had to suffer through.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*POV Shift - Night- Hastings Manor- Melissa’s Room*_

Spencer’s POV

A dark cloud covered my vision and even though my body knew that I was back at my house and that my sister was sleeping beside me, my mind believed that I was still trapped in the doll house. This paradox of being caused me to ‘scream’ in both panic and pain as the memories of the last six months flashed before my eyes.

_*Flash Back- The Doll House*_

_The soft mattress pressed against my back, lulling me to sleep. Tiredness seeped through to my bones and I was extremely grateful that Charles had left me alone today._

_‘So the girls behaved today...or maybe he’s just storing it up for later...anyway, let me enjoy a good night’s sleep for now..’_

_The sound of my door clicking open caused my heart to stop_

_‘no...please not tonight...’_

_I heard footsteps enter my room, signalling to my exhausted mind that Charles had entered. I snapped awake, sitting up on my bed ready to comply with whatever odd request my assailant had for me today but was surprised when I saw the hooded figure simply holding up a glass of water._

_Charles stepped closer and took a seat on the bed beside me. He handed me the glass of water and nodded, the voice changer activating before he spoke_

_Charles: “Drink”_

_Wordlessly I complied, fearing the punishment I would receive if I rejected the beverage. Before I could finish my drink, my vision started to get hazy and my mind felt strangely relaxed._

_‘Great...now he’s drugging me...I hope he’s not doing this to the girls’_

_I turned my head  and watched as Charles stood up, unzipping his black hoody before tossing the jacket aside. I saw a hint of a bosom through the fabric of his shirt but I chalked it up to a trick of the eye brought on my blurring vision. Still masked, my assailant wandered over to me before unzipping their jeans. I watched confused as slender hairless legs came into view. Whoever this was they clearly worked out since their calves were toned and firm. Suddenly Charles didn’t feel like a male and my mind struggled to comprehend what was happening._

_‘Wait...Charles is a chick? What the hell is going on? The video had two boys! Jason and Charles and the little girl they kissed was Ali....right?’_

_I was too busy wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn’t noticed ‘Charles’ climbing onto my bed still clad in leather gloves, a long white button down shirt and a creepy jester mask. I shifted uncomfortably as ‘Charles’ proceeded to unbutton my jeans, before dragging the denim down my thighs. Fearing what was to come, I struggled  to get away but ‘Charles’ held me in place. He shook his head in disappointment before speaking_

_Charles: “Stay where you are Spencie...and you just might enjoy this....”_

_Before waiting for my response, ‘he’ parted ‘his’ legs slightly and proceeded to straddle my waist, trapping me underneath ‘him’. The softness of a silky lace g-string and  lack of pulsing manhood against my lower thigh confused me .I looked down momentarily but before I could see anything, I felt a manicured finger under my chin, shifting my gaze upwards. Charles had taken off ‘his’ gloves and slender, soft manicured fingers began undoing the buttons of my top. ‘He’ placed ‘his’ hands flat against the newly exposed skin on my chest, ‘his’ warm feminine hands caressing my breast through the fabric of my bra._

_Charles: “God...I’ve been waiting for this...I watched you and Toby together and I knew that prim and proper Spencer Hastings was a freak in bed...”_

_I stared up at ‘Charles’ in alarm, and once again tried to struggle away from and push off the psychopath straddling me._

_Charles: “Leaving so soon Spence? I’m hurt...don’t worry...I’m not attracted to you....let’s just say I have needs and it’s your duty to satisfy them...”_

_Charles had embellished the word ‘needs’ by grinding down onto my thigh, the silky fabric against my skin was slightly wet with what I assumed was ‘his’ arousal._

_Charles: “But if you don’t stop struggling...I can go to Emily, or Hanna...or even Aria....I’m sure they’d be willing to keep me warm at night...”_

_I stared at ‘him’ in alarm, furiously shaking my head ‘no’_

_Charles: “So you’ll do everything I ask?”_

_I nodded furiously at ‘his’ question, once again hoping that my doing whatever deranged thing he had planned would distract him away from my friends_

_Charles: “Excellent...now...you’re probably wondering why I’m doing this? Aren’t you?”  
‘He’ stared at me and even though I felt silly nodding in response to a  mask, I did it to prevent any punishments  ‘he’ might dole out._

_Charles: “Well..you can thank your dear sister for all this...”_

_I stared at him and mouthed ‘Melissa?”_

_Charles: “Yes Spencie...you only have the one sister...you see I got expelled from U-Penn because of her...and I needed to stay in U-Penn since it was my ticket out of Radley....”_

_I struggled again but ‘Charles’ held me down and continued speaking_

_Charles: “Now Now Spencer...behave...or I’ll be telling this story to one of your friends...”_

_Instantly I stopped struggling, my stilled movements an indicator for my assailant to continue with their tale_

_Charles: “Now...where was I?...yes....do you remember that Frat party that dear ol’ Ali snuck you and the girls into?”_

_I nodded slowly in response_

_Charles: “Well...I was there...and so was your sister...and she got mad at some skank who decided to flirt with Ian...what your sister saw in that creep I have no idea...”_

_I shrugged in agreement at this which caused ‘Charles’ to chuckle_

_Charles: “He was creep right? Anyway...Your sister decided to eliminate the competition by pushing that girl down the stairs....long story short that skank died and guess who our darling Melissa blamed the whole thing on? Go on...just guess..”_

_I slowly lifted my index finger at pointed at ‘Charles’ indicating my answer to ‘him’_

_Charles: “Exactly! She blamed me! And all the hard work my mother had done to keep me out of Radley came crashing down. I mean I changed my name, my gender and my looks just to get out of that place but all it took was Melissa Hastings pointing a finger at me and I was back in that hell hole...”_

_I stared at ‘Charles’ in shock, I had never known that Melissa was at that party but I was aware that a girl had died._

_Charles: “...I don’t have anything against you Spencer...and as much as it pains me to hurt you...I don’t particularly enjoy it...You remind me soo much of my Alison...the same tenacity, that fire...too bad you’re related to Melissa otherwise you could have been my sister... too bad you’re a Hastings...”_

_Charles chuckled slightly at this, causing a chill to run down my spine_

_Charles: “You Hastings like sticking your noses in other people’s business... Melissa escaped my wrath...and here you are...little Spencer Hastings...big sis ain’t here to protect you now...I wonder how dear ol’ Mel would feel when she finds out how freaky her baby sis is in the sack...”_

_I desperately wanted to struggle, to fight off my assailant but the fear of Charles hurting Aria, Emily, Hanna or even Mona kept me rooted to the spot.  I watched paralysed with fear as ‘Charles’ began to remove ‘his’ mask. The first thing that had greeted me was the sight of long blond curls escaping as the mask was removed, shielding my tormentor’s face from my view. Slowly my assailant began to unbutton the white shirt they were wearing, deliberately taking their time and I assumed they were being as sensual as possible. Once they had rid themselves of the garment, I caught sight of the athletic body straddling me. Perky C cup breasts straining against a lacy black bra and quickly lowering my gaze I noticed that my companion had on a matching g-string._

_‘uhm...Is ‘A’ trying to seduce me? What the hell? Like I’d ever be turned on by this creep...’_

_I felt them lift my hands off the bed and slowly began to guide it to their waist. Once I had placed both hands on either side of their pelvis, my assailant shook the hair out of their face revealing their identity to me causing my jaw to drop in shock._

_‘Cece! Cece Drake is Charles?’_

_Cece: “Surprised Huh?  Spencer honey....you’re drooling....I mean how could you not?....look at me...”_

_I immediately clamped my mouth shut._

_Cece: “Oh sweetie...you’re going to need your mouth opened for what I have planned for you...you’re going to rock my world...”_

_I stared at her in alarm, clearly expecting Cece to over power me and ‘rape’ me for her pleasure_

_Sensing my confusion, Cece smirked before clarifying her statement_

_Cece: “Honey...forcibly penetrating you would be fun at first but it would ultimately be for your pleasure...and where’s the fun in that? Ask your boyfriend Toby, after all he’s Rosewood’s expert on pleasure-less penetration...you see Spence...the best way to punish you, the neurotic, ever in charge leader, is to put you in a position of power...but give you absolutely no control...”_

_Swiftly Cece, bent down an licked the shell of my ear before sensually whispering_

_Cece: “mmmh...you like being in control don’t you?”_

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**_Cece reached behind her back and snapped her bra open before tossing the garment across the room. I turned my head and averted my eyes shyly...clearly not comfortable with the sight before me. Using a manicured finger she titled my chin to face her as she ‘tsk’-ed loudly._ **

**_Cece: “How rude...did Melissa not teach you manners? Don’t you know how impolite it is to look away when a beautiful woman is allowing you to fuck her...”_ **

**_Quickly she lifted my left hand off of her waist and slowly brought it to rest on her pert nipple._ **

**_Cece: “ooh...you’re hands are cold...now are you going to pleasure me or do I have to go and get Emily?”_ **

**_  
At her words, I began playing with her nipple, slowly rubbing it to a stiff peak. I sat up slightly and latched my lips onto her other breast, nipping and gently sucking on her one mound as I continued to massage the other._ **

**_Cece: “ah...mmmh...that’s good...”_ **

**_I could feel her arousal against my thigh, seeping through her g-string, but I paid no heed to it and continued my ministrations_ **

**_Cece: “mmm....touch me Spencer...”_ **

**_Reluctantly I obeyed her command, unlatching myself from her now erect nipple, I kissed a path up the column of her neck causing her to moan in pleasure. The assault on her senses had sufficiently distracted her and I momentarily gagged when I felt myself push aside her now soaked underwear. I suppressed the bile rising in my throat as I traced my hands over her hairless mound, disgusted by what I was about to do. Without warning she cupped my face in her hands and pulled me up to face her_ **

**_Cece: “Fuck me...”_ **

**_Those words had left her lips before she latched them on to mine, momentarily startled I froze but quickly and hesitantly caught myself when I felt her buck into my hand. The angle was extremely awkward but Cece didn’t seem to mind. Her moans were caught by my lips as I gave her no warning before my index finger swiftly entered her. I felt her wetness surround my digit and was instantly repulsed_ **

**_‘God...she’s turned on by this? This is wrong...it’s soo wrong...but if you don’t do this Spence...then she’s going to do much worse to Emily, or Hanna or Aria...’_ **

**_Her walls tightened and relaxed rhythmically around my finger. She unlatched her lips from mine, threw her head back and moaned_ **

**_Cece: “more...Spencer...I need more”_ **

**_Obliging her, I added another finger into her and slowly began to pump in and out of her._ **

**_Cece: “mmmh.....aaah...”_ **

**_I felt her began to bounce up and down on my fingers, trying to deepen the penetration she was receiving._ **

**_Cece: “Harder!”_ **

**_I added a third finger and soon enough I was three knuckles deep within her before I picked up the pace, furiously pumping in and out of her_ **

**_‘just get her to orgasm...once she orgasms...it’ll be over....then she’ll go away and you can pretend this never happened....’_ **

**_Cece: “Right there Spencer! Oh God! Uhn...Oh God!”_ **

**_I heaved a sigh of relief when I felt her walls clench around me, quickly I rubbed her clit sensually causing her to practically scream as she climaxed against my fingers. A surge of wetness hit my hand and slowly her cum began to drip down the back of my hand and onto my abdomen._ **

**_Cece: “That was amazing...”_ **

**  (End of Mature content) **

_*Flash Forward- A Different Day*_

_The scene suddenly changed, swirling into a new demented reality. I was frozen in this nightmare as I watched Cece Drake pleasure herself against me. The cold chains cut deep into my wrist as I felt her warm body flush against mine, trapping me into submission_

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**_A cool leather strap cut into my thighs the hard fabric momentarily distracting me from the burn of the cold chains against my wrists. Once again I had found myself laying flat on my back as Cece Drake straddled my waist. She leaned closer and pressed her lips against mine, bobbing up and down sensually as she tried to lubricate the appendage, she had forced me to wear, with her own juices._ **

**_The strap on she had forced me into sported a ribbed, nine inch black phallus and had I actually been a lesbian or a willing participant in any of this I would have felt like a stud._ **

**_Cece deepened the kiss before forcing her tongue into my mouth. Knowing that keeping her interested was best for everyone, I battled for and deliberately lost dominance allowing her tongue victory.  Her perky breasts were pressed against mine as she leaned forward to kiss me and I could never understand why I had to be naked during our ‘special sessions’ if I wasn’t going to receive any form of ‘pleasure’_ **

**_As though reading my mind, Cece broke the kiss and kissed a path along my jaw to my ear. She bit my earlobe fiercely before whispering_ **

**_Cece: “God...I love looking at you...You’re so toned...I could run my hands down your abs for days...”_ **

**_‘Well...there’s your answer Spencer...you’re naked because your psychotic bed buddy likes looking at you...’_ **

**_Cece pulled me from my thoughts by shifting slightly. She sat up and I knew she was lining her entrance up with the head of the toy but I didn’t dare break eye contact with her._ **

**_Cece: “well...you learnt your lesson from last time...now, don’t just lie there Spencer...fuck my brains out”_ **

**_She ground down hard onto the toy, engulfing the entire thing into her warm snatch. She moaned loudly at the intrusion and without giving her time to adjust to the size, I began rocking my hips, slowly grinding the plastic phallus deeper into her._ **

**_Cece: “ooooohhhh....mmmh..Ah...God! that’s amazing!”_ **

**_Slowly she began to roll her hips to my movements, allowing herself to adjust to the intrusion._ **

**_Cece: “ah! Harder...”_ **

**_Without warning she lifted herself up, the toy slowly sliding out of her. She stopped when the head of the plastic phallus was at the entrance of her sex before slamming back down onto it. She screamed in pleasure and I was suddenly glad that the walls of this room were sound proofed._ **

**_‘This is soo embarrassing....If any of the girls found out about this...”_ **

**_She continued to roughly bounce up and down my ‘cock’, and I met her every movement, her actions causing the bed to creak and shift with each thrust._ **

**_Cece: “ah!...mmmh....oh!...oooh...There’s that Hastings passion....your parents would be soo proud...”_ **

**_I closed my eyes in shame but was immediately slapped across the face by my companion, the sting had caused me to open my eyes and I was greeted by a furious Cece._ **

**_Cece: “Look at me when you fuck me Spencer! I will not tell you again!”_ **

**_Chastised, I held her gaze, and gagged at the sounds she was making. I knew that from this angle I was hitting her g-spot as she mewled and animalistically howled above me._ **

**_Cece: “I’m close....God I’m soo close Spence...”_ **

**_I inwardly scoffed at her statement_ **

**_‘Like I care if you’re close....Just cum already and get the fuck off of me!’_ **

**_She slammed down onto the toy, filling her snatch with the entire plastic phallus._ **

**_Cece: “Ohh! Oh God! SPENCER!”_ **

**_I cringed every time she yelled out my name when she climaxed. I felt the tell tale signs of her orgasm slowly dripping down the toy and pooling onto my upper thighs. Sated, she slumped down, against me and rested her head on my chest._ **

**_Cece: “you’re such a stud Spence...”_ **

** (End of Mature content) **

_*Flash Forward- A Different Day*_

_The scene changed once more, rotating a new hellish apparition before my eyes. I was trapped in the memory of my violation. My eyes clamped shut, much like the restraints that once again adorned my wrist.  It felt like I was stuck in that room for eternity. I opened my eyes and stared at the lithe blond hovering above me. Her body completely exposed to me, her long slender legs on either side of my head, trapping me between her opened thighs_

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**_Cece Drake stared down at me, her eyes wild with lust and her tone eager. Quickly she snapped my wrists free of the cuffs holding them and smirked_ **

**_Cece: “You’re going to need your hands this time baby...I don’t want to slide off that amazing tongue of yours....”_ **

**_She pulled my arms around her thighs, and soon a curvy ass was resting on my forearms, my upper limbs woven around her lower ones,  as my hands held her thighs apart._ **

**_Cece: “Suck me baby...”_ **

**_Having been given my marching orders I reluctantly lifted myself up blew softly onto her nether lips before latching my lips onto them. A musky taste filled my mouth as my tongue brushed against her clit, teasing the small bundle of nerves with my tongue was driving her over the edge_ **

**_Cece: “Uhn...Ooh..right there Spencer! Mmmh...”_ **

**_She rocked her hips slightly as she pressed deeper into my face. Battling to breathe I continued my actions pleading to every deity I knew to end this quickly so that I could breathe again._ **

**_Cece: “Deeper....Spencie go deeper...”_ **

**_Unwillingly obliging her demand, I pushed my tongue deeper into her snatch and cringed in disgust as her walls began squeezing and relaxing against the muscle. I bobbed my head up and down for good measure as I ‘ate’ her, licking her folds and penetrating her with my tongue._ **

**_She ran her fingers through my  hair and howled in pleasure as she forced my head to stay in position between her legs._ **

**_Cece: “Ah! Uhn....God!...You Hastings are wild....”_ **

**_Gripping the back of my head, she pressed my face deeper into her sex._ **

**_Cece: “SPENCER!”_ **

**_Again she yelled my name as she climaxed but this time I had no moment to think about my grievance as I was flooded with copious amounts of her fluid. I tried to move away to prevent it getting into my mouth, but Cece held me firmly in place_ **

**_Cece: “Swallow...I want you to swallow it...”_ **

**_Appalled, I swallowed every drop of the musky liquid and gagged when Cece hummed in appreciation._ **

** (End of Mature content) **

_Cece may have been a deranged lunatic but she was always clingy in the afterglow of her pleasure. She fell against my left side and wrapped her arms around my neck, parted and lay her right leg over mine and rested her head against my bare chest. I could feel her wetness lazily drip down my thigh indicting her enjoyment of the ‘added service’ I had just provided her._

_She snuggled closer to me, trapping me underneath her warm body as she sleepily spoke_

_Cece: “You’re soo good to me...don’t tell the others but you are my favourite....Sure your sister is a bitch but you...you’re amazing....”_

_She lifted her head and slowly began kissing up the column of my neck than slowly began to pepper my face with chaste kisses._

_Cece: “No one must know about this...not even Mona...or I’ll hurt them...”_

_Fearing for my friends’ safety I hesitantly nodded_

_She cupped my face in her hands and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, tasting herself on my tongue as she did so._

_Cece: “mmh...I taste good...Don’t I taste good baby?_

_Again I hesitantly nodded_

_Cece: “That’s right...But only you can know how good I taste....after all...It’s our little secret Spencie...”_

_*End Flashback*_

I always felt disgusted after our ‘special sessions’. All I wanted to do was scream at her to get off of me or for somebody to hear me and rush in to save me. But no such thing happened. For six months before we were rescued, Cece visited me three times a week and forced me to participate in her acts of debauchery.

Now that I was free of her cage, I couldn’t help but feel disgusted at what I had done to survive. I thrashed around, my body trying to ‘shake off’ my rapist but unfortunately I was not trapped anymore...I was free now and yet still I felt caged.  My heart rate quickened and eyes clamped tightly shut as I continued  to ‘scream’. I felt like I was drowning in the dark sea of memories that had plagued me.

Suddenly I heard soft voices pulling me from my nightmares

Peter: “Spence...Champ...wake up please...”

_‘That’s my dad....I’m okay! I’m out...Cece isn’t here!’_

Veronica: “Honey it’s okay...you’re safe now...”

_‘Mommy! Don’t leave me please!’_

I felt the soft reassuring touch of my mother as she stroked my hair while my father’s strong loving hand massaged my upper arm. Their combined efforts had successfully calmed me  and slowly I drifted into the dark abyss of a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well....I warned you didn’t I? If you think this went too far...blame my bff Taz, she made sure I put it in...Okay...first up, I know this Chapter is heavy but I just want to say that intercourse with someone where you have been ‘made to penetrate’ is, in my opinion, still non consensual intercourse and is therefore in essence ‘rape’ or at the very least Sexual assault. This is a serious issue and if this has happened to you, I urge you to please contact the proper authorities.  
> Other than that...Surprised that Cece is A? Did I go too far with this? Loved the chapter? Hated the Chapter? Let me know in the reviews


	7. Chapter 6: Lines are Drawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...a lot of readers have asked if Cece and Spencer are related in this story...a la the current canon...honestly I hadn’t factored the canon in when I planned the outline for the previous chapter but now that it’s been published I’m gonna stick with it and operate my story on the vein that Cece and Spencer are not siblings.... so that takes care of the ‘omg! How can you publish incest!’ outburst I got from a few readers....Interestingly enough, I had originally planned for ‘A’ to be Jenna but there’s a reason why I chose Cece in the end...anyway...enjoy the next chapter  
> Sorry for any errors...I didn’t proof read this....

_*City Of Rosewood- Rear Window Brew*_

Hanna Marin stirred her coffee distractedly. Her friends Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields were analysing the latest message from ‘A’ and paying no attention to their surroundings. Its been a week since they were rescued from the doll house and all Hanna wanted was for them to move on from the nightmare that they had lived in for the past year, but now Aria and Emily insisted on reliving it which frustrated the blond to no end.

Emily: “You can’t deny it Aria...We never saw Spencer or Mona in the Doll House after the whole ‘Prom Fiasco’...”

Aria: “I know Emily! But you saw Spencer’s condition! Maybe she couldn’t see us because ‘A’ didn’t want her to!’

Emily: “Really Aria? Like Spencer would listen to A...”

Aria: “Emily...of all of us she’s the only one that needed Surgery! You can’t seriously believe that text! Since when did we start believing A?”

Emily: “Well A has no reason to lie to us Aria!”

Hanna cringed at the attention they were receiving, it seemed like the entire café had decided to listen in on their conversation.

Hanna: “Guys...stop it!”

Emily: “Hanna..come on..Spencer turned on us before! She joined the A team....”

Aria: “That’s because she wanted to stop A”

Hanna: “Guys...Keep it down...people are listening...”

Emily and Aria piped down and began sipping their coffee quietly and once Hanna had been satisfied that their conversation was once again private she whispered

Hanna: “I agree with Emily...It’s weird that Spencer and Mona were absent from our group playtime in the doll house...”

Aria grit her teeth and angrily whispered

Aria: “You can’t be serious Han! This is Spencer we’re talking about!”

Hanna: “I know...but if she was Harley Quinn’ed by ‘A’ then we need to take her down Aria...”

Aria: “I don’t believe it! We’ve been out of the doll house for less than a week and already we’re turning on each other!”

Emily: “Aria...think about it...we met up every night in that corridor just the three of us. Spencer and Mona were no shows every time...They were the two people hell bent on getting us all out of there and then suddenly they vanish....How can you be sure that they weren’t helping A torture us?”

Aria: “And how can you be so sure that they’re the ones helping A?”

Hanna: “Well I heard the doctor talking to Tanner on our way to Spencer’s hospital room...He said something about her wounds and it being ‘self- inflicted’...”

Aria: “Hold up....you think that Spencer hurt herself to throw off suspicion?”

Emily: “It’s like she said when she accused Paige of being ‘A’ _‘Classic Sharon Stone move...’_ ”

Hanna: “It makes sense Aria...I mean of all of us, who’s been arrested for Murder?”

Aria: “Spencer...but the only reason Emily and I weren’t arrested for Killing Nate and Shana is because Spencer helped us cover it up!”

Emily: “Aria...Spencer is the villain here...Ali told me...”

Hanna: “Hold up...you spoke to Ali about this?”

Emily: “Yeah...This affects her as much as it affects us...”

Aria: “Alison doesn’t get to have an opinion...She wasn’t down there with us!”

Hanna: “But come to think of it neither were Mona and Spencer... I mean sure they were down there but they weren’t _‘with us’_  you know...”

Aria: “This is insane...”

A fourth voice joined the conversation as Alison Dilaurentis placed her bag on the table and took her seat beside Emily

Alison: “Is it really Aria? Spencer only looks out for Spencer...It’s the Hastings way...”

Aria: “Look Ali...I don’t care what vendetta your family has with Spencer’s...”

Alison: “It has nothing to do with that...but come on Aria you have to admit that Spencer’s behaviour of late is questionable...”

Aria: “Alison...you weren’t down there! You do not get to pass judgment...”

Alison: “Look Ar..you and Spencer may be ‘Team Sparia’ but you need to stop looking at Spencer like she’s some hero...”

Aria huffed at Alison’s words and turned to Hanna in search of support

Hanna: “Aria...I’m sorry but I agree with Alison...I mean after Mona...”

Aria: “Spencer is NOT Mona...”

Emily: “They both were in Radley Aria, they both were on the A team and they had plenty of alone time together in that doll house...”

Aria: “So what? That doesn’t prove anything! Hanna has spent plenty of time with Mona and she’s okay! Plus have you conveniently forgotten that Alison was away for two years and we still have no idea what she was up to then...”

Hanna: “Aria...all we’re saying is that Spencer has a dark side...we all know it’s there and...”

Alison quickly added

Alison: “and...I’ve seen it...the first time she was speeding, then again in Radley...Aria, Spencer is dangerous and we need to cut the cord now!”

Aria: “that’s funny..I seem to remember her saying the same thing about you a while back...”

Alison: “and was she right? Think about it Aria...when has Spencer _Ever_ been right? She leads all of you into danger and you blindly follow her!”

Aria: “I refuse to believe Spencer is dangerous...”

Hanna: “ Aria I thought the same thing about Mona and she ran me over!”

Emily: “Aria...When has Spencer ever looked out for you? Huh? She betrayed you by telling Fitz about Malcolm, she then kidnapped Malcolm while you were supposed to be watching him...”

Aria: “That doesn’t count...she was working on the A team then...”

Alison: “And she chose to hurt you specifically Aria...”

Aria looked down, contemplating what her friends had just said. Hanna quickly wrapped the smaller girl in a hug and said

Hanna: “Aria...I’m sorry...I know it’s hard to believe...”

Alison: “Aria... I didn’t want to tell you guys this but...I have proof that Spencer killed Bethany Young...”

Emily, Hanna and Aria turned to face Alison all of them wearing varying expressions of shock and disbelief

Emily: “Where was this evidence a year ago Ali? When you were being arrested?”

Alison: “I received the video from A when you guys were...well...when you were ‘away’”

Hanna: “How convenient...”

Alison: “No Hanna...It’s convenient that the only person who can tell us who ‘A’ might be is suddenly very tight lipped these days...”

Aria: “Just show us the proof Ali...”

Alison quickly pulled out her cellphone and opened an email from ‘A’ showing the girls the message and the attachment

**_Never turn your back on a Hastings that’s their favourite time to attack..._ **

The girls scoffed at the message and gestured for Alison to open the attached video. Immediately a soundless and grainy images flashed on the screen. The girls watched as a girl in a red top picked up a shovel and bashed in the head of a girl in a yellow top before walking away and dragging the shovel behind her.

Alison: “that was Spencer...she was wearing red that night...”

Aria: “This could be fake...I mean you can’t see her face Ali!”

Hanna: “Aria, it doesn’t matter...”

Emily: “Aria, Spencer knew she killed someone and she deliberately turned us against Alison...”

At this Aria broke down and was immediately engulfed in a hug by her three friends.

Aria started drying her tears and spoke

Aria: “We need to talk to Spencer...”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Same Day- Hastings Mansion*_

Melissa Hastings fumbled around in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her and her sister. Spencer usually had a muffin and a gallon of coffee to start her day but Melissa wanted to make something special for her little sister so that’s how she ended up covered in flour and sugar mixing pancake batter in the once pristine Hastings Kitchen.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and raised an eye brow at the mess her sister had made.

Melissa: “Hey Spence! I’m making breakfast...”

Her sister gestured to the mess and smiled as though saying _‘I can see that...’_

 Melissa: “Ha Ha...Pancakes okay?”

The younger Hastings walked over to her sibling, wiped a bit of pancake batter off of the tip of the older girl’s chin and tasted it. She made a face and looked at her sister

Melissa: “Too much sugar?”

Spencer shook her head ‘no’ and then proceeded to examine the ingredients. Seconds later a triumphant look adorned her features as she picked up the milk carton

Melissa: “Too much Milk?”

Again Spencer shook her head ‘no’ and then pointed to the expiration date on the side of the box.

Melissa: “This expired....yesterday...I’m sorry Spence...”

The younger girl smiled before pulling out some bread and Jam.

Melissa: “Toast and Coffee for breakfast?”

Spencer nodded in reply and Melissa laughed.  What happened next surprised her though, Spencer looked her dead in the eye and made a series of gestures with her hands. Knowing that her sister had undergone some serious injuries to her arms, making it difficult for the younger girl to grip any form of writing instrument for the near future, Melissa appreciated that her sister was trying to communicate with her. Not understanding what her sibling meant Melissa simply stared at the younger girl.

Melissa: “Umm...Spence..could you repeat that?”

Spencer repeated the gestures while Melissa took a few pictures. After uploading the images onto the google translate search engine she shrieked in surprise

Melissa: “You Know Sign language?”

Spencer nodded at the question.

Melissa: “okay...umm can you teach me?”

Spencer shrugged in agreement causing her sister to pull her into a hug.

Melissa: “Thanks Spence! Oh and for the record....I really wanted Pancakes too...”

The sound of the front door opening caused the two siblings to pull away from their hug. Veronica Hastings entered the Hastings kitchen, followed by Ashley Marin, Ella Montgomery  and Pam Fields.

Veronica: “Who wanted pancakes?”

Melissa: “um...Spencer...”

Spencer waved ‘Hello’ at the new arrivals and smiled warmly.

Ella: “ How are you feeling Spencer?”

Spencer gave her a thumbs up, indicating that she was feeling ‘okay’ and if any of the ladies found this weird they kept their queries to themselves. But Veronica Hastings turned to her eldest and asked

Veronica: “Melissa...how did you know that Spencer wanted Pancakes?”

Melissa: “well...she umm...she told me...”

Veronica: “WHAT? WHEN?? And how did she do that? She hasn’t said a word since she was rescued!”

Ashley, Pam and Ella hid their surprised expressions at Veronica’s statement by pretending to be interested in various things. Ashley played with her phone. Ella checked her watch while Pam had bent down to smell the fresh flowers in the vase on the Hastings’ coffee table.

Melissa put her arms around Spencer defensively and added

Melissa: “Mum...Spencer is mute...not deaf! She can still hear us...”

Veronica sighed before slumping onto the couch in the adjacent living room, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to fight the impending headache she was about to have.

Veronica: “I know!...That came out wrong...It’s just she hasn’t said a word...and I was hoping that maybe she said something...”

Melissa: “Well..she didn’t...on the bright side, Spencer knows sign language...”

Veronica looked up and smiled at her youngest before speaking

Veronica: “Of course she does... what doesn’t she know how to do?”

Spencer thought about this for a few seconds before making a series of hand gestures. Veronica looked up at Melissa for a translation but the other Hastings simply shook her head indicating that she didn’t understand. It was Ella Montgomery who answered the request for a translation

Ella: “Spencer said that she doesn’t know how to change a tyre...”

At this everyone laughed as Spencer smiled at Ella.

Ella: “Veronica...I know this is difficult for you, heck it’s been difficult for all of us...the press has finally moved off of our lawns and the girls are finally getting some privacy...but Pam, Ashley and I want you to know that we’re all here for you...”

Ashley: “The only way we can get the girls through this is together...”

Veronica smiled at the women before her, admiring the pseudo friendship they had formed through their daughters.

Spencer tapped Melissa on the shoulder and gestured to her. The older Hastings turned to Ella for translation

Ella: “Spencer said that the two of you should put on more coffee and toast...”

Ella had then turned to Spencer and asked.

Ella: “In the mood to host a brunch?”

Spencer smiled and gestured to Ella, and when she was done the other woman laughed.

Ella: “Yes...it can’t be brunch without Mimosas...”

Pam, Ashley and Veronica looked at Ella confused.

Ella: “Well there’s no Mimosas...so it can’t be brunch...”

The other women nodded in understanding and proceeded to take their seats in the lounge as the Hastings sisters prepared a make shift ‘brunch’ for everyone. Soon the fresh aroma of Coffee and the sweet fragrance of cinnamon filled the air. The girls were clearly preparing French toast with all the toppings and the mothers were looking forward to it, since all of them had skipped breakfast that morning,

Pam Fields watched Spencer closely, she always thought of the youngest Hastings to be a polite, well mannered young woman. More often than not she’d find herself comparing Emily to Spencer and while her daughter was impeccably behaved, Emily was also shy. Spencer on the other hand was a charmer, she always put her best foot forward and could charm her way into anyone’s good graces, Pam being on the receiving end of Spencer’s charm many a times when Spencer was over at the Field’s residence for dinner and the girl complimented her cooking or her appearance. So to not hear Spencer say anything now was killing Pam. She knew that the ‘Doll house’ was an ordeal for all the girls but it seemed as though Spencer had suffered the most because of it

_‘At least I can hear Emily’s voice...Emily can tell me if she’s hurt or if she needs anything...Veronica doesn’t even have that...What happened to Spencer in that awful place? Did Emily go through it as well? Or did Spencer protect her like she always does?”_

Soon their Meal was ready and the mothers joined the Hastings siblings around the Hastings kitchen table and tucked into their French toast and coffee. Ashley Marin relished the taste as she took a bite. She looked up at Spencer and smiled in compliment at the meal causing the other girl to smile at her in return.

Ashley Marin always thought of Spencer as a responsible mini-adult. Spencer was wise beyond her years and at times Ashley was grateful that the girls had someone as mature as Spencer hanging out with them. Thanks to Spencer’s influence, Hanna’s homework would be done on time, her grades were improving and she wasn’t being dragged down to the police station for petty theft. This was all because Spencer had the good sense to try and keep the girls out of trouble and when the girls did get into trouble they stuck together while Spencer or the Hastings found a way to get them out of it.

_‘What happened down in that Place? Hanna told me about the bedrooms...but what did ‘A’ do to Spencer that caused her to act like this? Were Hanna and the other girls forced to hurt her? Or Did Spencer take the fall for them?’_

Ella Montgomery was engaged in conversation with Veronica Hastings, the two women talking about the options girls regarding them to graduating High School. Since being down in the doll house, the girls had missed prom and commencement but the school board was allowing them to either make up the year they had missed or giving them the option to earn their GED.

Thinking about their school work, Ella’s mind drifted to various nights when the girls would be over at her house and Spencer had taken charge and helped the girls with their home work. Spencer was always the problem solver, the fixer of the group and Ella admired her for it. But one thing Ella had admired the girl for was that the youngest Hastings protected her friends with a fierceness few possessed.   There was a time in  pre-school when Aria was being bullied by an older kid, her tiny daughter didn’t stand a chance against her taller perpetrator but Spencer had stepped in and protected Aria from the older kid, ever since then the two of them were best friends until Byron had whisked them off to Iceland. When Aria left to Rosewood, Ella feared that the friendship between the girls had suffered an irreparable blow but was happy to learn that upon their return the friendship between the girls had only grown stronger. Aria now affectionately referred to them as ‘Team Sparia’ and Ella was glad that her daughter had a friend like Spencer to get her through the trauma of the Dollhouse.

_‘It must have been hell in there...But I know Aria is okay...Spencer saved her...Spencer always saves her...’_

Glancing quickly around the Table, Ella realised that she wasn’t the only one staring at Spencer. Pam Fields and Ashley Marin were also staring at the young brunette with identical expressions of gratitude on their face. The other two women turned to face her and the three of them shared a silent look, their eyes widened in shock as each one came to the same conclusion

_‘My daughter is safe because of Spencer...’_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Scene Shift- The Rear Window Brew*_

Alison’s POV

Alison Dilaurentis watched her three friends closely, she needed to play her cards right or her plan would back fire. She had nothing against Spencer but right now Alison had chosen to protect her family over her neighbour but little did she know that it would be a decision that she would soon live to regret.

_*Flash Back- One Month Ago*_

_Alison stared at her bedroom walls hoping to combat the boredom she felt. Ever since her friends had been kidnapped and she was released from prison, her father and Lieutenant Tanner had her under a pseudo house arrest. There were squad cars camped outside her house and her father would not let her go anywhere un supervised. Her only source of information these days came in the form of Toby Cavanaugh when the young officer would update her on the progress of the investigation when it was his turn to watch her._

_Alison longed to see her friends again and her heart ached to know that her girls were safe. She even felt bad for Mona, sure the other girl was crazy but no one deserved to be forced to live someone else’s life. When Toby told her about the videos they had uncovered at the old Campbell farm, Alison broke down in tears. This ‘A’ was clearly obsessed with her and was treating her friends like their own personal toys to get a rise out of her._

_Picking up her pillow she flung it against the wall, the soft item made no sound upon impact making it the perfect choice for Alison to vent her anger with. The last thing she needed was for her father or an officer to rush up into her room and conduct another search._

_‘Where are you keeping them ‘A’? Are they okay? IF you hurt them I swear to God, I will end you...’_

_Suddenly Alison’s phone chimed a message flashing across the screen from an unknown number_

**_Open your window- C_ **

_Alison: “C?...Cece?”_

_Quickly the younger Dilaurentis opened her window and hugged the person climbing through it._

_Cece Drake was dressed in a black Hoody and dark jeans, the older blond returned the embrace as Alison pulled her into the bedroom and shut the window_

_Alison: “Cece! What are you doing here? There’s cops outside!”_

_Cece: “I know! I may have slipped them something...But I needed to see you...”_

_Alison pulled the other blond into another tight hug before speaking_

_Alison: “It’s dangerous Cece...A is out there...He kidnapped my friends!”_

_Cece: “I know...”_

_Alison: “They could be hurt...or worse...wait...what do you mean ‘you know’? Is that why you came back? To help me find them?”_

_Cece: “No...Ali...I know where they are because I’m the one that put them there....”_

_Alison immediately backed away from the other girl, suddenly terrified of her._

_Alison: “Cece...you’re scaring me.....What do you mean? Cece !what did you do?”_

_Cece: “Ali...there’s so much I have to tell you...you need to know this...but I went too far and now I need your help otherwise I’m going to be locked away again...and I can’t handle that...”_

_Alison: “I won’t let them take you away Cece! I promise Okay...now tell me what ‘A’ made you do...”_

_Cece: “Promise that you won’t hate me Ali?”_

_Alison’s heart melted at the other girl’s child like tone, she took the blond into her embrace once more and said_

_Alison: “I promise Cece...”_

_Cece: “You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you okay? And That I came to see you...”_

_Alison: “Cece I promise I’ll keep your secret...I’ll help you after all I owe you one, you were there for me when I was on the run...it’s time for me to return the favour...”_

_Cece took a deep breath and pulled out of Alison’s embrace. The older girl sat on the foot of Alison’s bed and patted the spot next to her, signalling for Alison to sit down._

_Cece: “I’m ‘A’ Ali...”_

_Alison gasped in shock and tried to move away from the other girl, but Cece had grabbed a hold of her upper arm and held her in place. Alison was about to scream but Cece had covered the younger blond’s mouth with her hand ._

_Cece: “ Don’t scream Ali...sure no one can hear you because I also drugged your Dad and Jason, but please don’t scream...I don’t like it when you scream...”_

_Alison nodded, telling Cece that she won’t scream and Cece uncovered her mouth._

_Alison: “You’re A? Cece I trusted you!”_

_Cece: “Ali...give me a chance to explain....please...”_

_Alison huffed at this before crossing her arms over her chest and signalled for Cece to continue_

_Cece: “A while back, after you disappeared...I was in Radley thanks to dear Old Melissa Hastings...you remember that Frat party I got you and your friends fake Id’s for?”_

_Alison: “Yeah...some girl fell down the stairs and was killed...”_

_Cece: “Well she was pushed by Melissa and when she died the Hastings blamed me for it...it was easy to blame me because of my history...”_

_Alison: “What history Cece? Why was it easy to blame you?”_

_Cece: “Ali...there’s no easy way to say this...but...My birth name is not Charlotte...it’s Charles...”_

_Alison’s eyes widened in surprise before she scoffed_

_Alison: “So you’re telling me that you changed your gender to get out of a nut house only to wind up back there? How’s that for irony...”_

_Cece: “I’m serious Ali...and no..I didn’t change my gender to get out of Radley...Mom helped me do it to escape our father...”_

_Alison: “Our father? What do you mean?”_

_Cece: “Ali...my dad is Kenneth Dilaurentis and my mother is Jessica Dilaurentis...”_

_Alison: “That...That would mean....that we’re...”_

_Cece: “We’re sisters Ali...all those times I told you that you were like my little sister...well I Wasn’t lying...I was trying to tell you the truth...mum and dad didn’t want you and Jason to know or remember me...”_

_Alison: “But why? Why would they keep you away from us?”_

_Cece: “Well...when you were small, I loved you soo much...you were like my own little doll...and one day you were sad and I didn’t like that you were sad so I tried to make you better but dad thought I hurt you...he was soo mad at me that he sent me away to Radley, but I knew that was just an excuse...he never liked that I wasn’t ‘normal’, he hated the fact that I liked dresses and loved playing with dolls so he sent me to Radley so they could ‘fix’ me...”_

_Alison held Cece as she told the story, comforting her new found sibling. She gave the older ‘girl’ a reassuring squeeze._

_Cece: “Mom didn’t like that Dad tried to change me...so she got on the board at Radley and faked my death five years ago...she killed Charles Dilaurentis and brought Charlotte into the world...”_

_Alison: “But why not just tell dad? Why go through all the trouble of faking your death?”_

_Cece: “I don’t know...mum had her reasons Ali...but five years ago I finally felt like I belonged...I finally felt...normal...I was soo grateful to mum for what she had done that I agreed to her condition of never leaving Radley..I got my GED through the institution and soon I managed to convince the board to let me take classes at U-Penn. I was soo happy with my new found freedom and then one day I skipped class because I wanted to see my family...mum was furious when I came home with Jason...”_

_Alison: “Umm...did you and Jason ever?”_

_Cece: “Eew...NO!...That’d be gross...he’s my brother Ali!”_

_Alison: “Right...sorry...So mum flipped when you came with us to Cape May?”_

_Cece: “Yeah...she was worried that Dad would figure out who I am but luckily he didn’t... afterwards she put me back at Radley and only let me out under supervised visits...”_

_Alison: “Then how did you get to the frat party?”_

_Cece: “A friend of mine snuck me out...Bethany Young? She’s in your grave...Bethany was around your age and she used to sneak out of Radley all the time...so one day she showed me how...there’s a loose window near the piano room so one night, I put on my party dress grabbed my Hollis student ID and went to a frat party....”_

_Alison: “The same party we were at...”_

_Cece: “Yeah...I was soo excited to be out that I forgot that I had made you and your friends fake Id’s...I never thought you would use them...Anyway...at the party, while I was trying to avoid being seen by you, I walked in on an argument between Melissa Hastings and some girl. They were arguing at the top of the stairs and I watched as Melissa pushed the girl in anger. Ian rushed towards her and held her and  then she pointed the finger at me and blamed me for pushing the girl...Not knowing what to do, I fled the party and ran back to Radley, but mum already knew what happened, Melissa had identified me to her Dad and Peter Hastings called mum and told her everything...so they locked me away again...”_

_Alison: “So you’re doing this to get back at Melissa? So why not just kidnap her? Why hurt my friends?”_

_Cece: “Because they tried to hurt you Ali! They put you in jail! And You were sad...I didn’t like it when you were sad...and Spencer tried to kill you before...Bethany snuck out of Radley one night, she was going to hurt you and mum so I chased after her to stop her.... and I saw Spencer with a shovel in her hand the night you disappeared...I saw her bash your head in...luckily it turned out to be Bethany Young, I wasn’t going to tell the cops , I mean I was glad Bethany was dead...but again Melissa intervened, she told me to forget what I saw otherwise she’ll tell everyone I escaped from Radley and that I killed Bethany Young...So I kept my mouth shut and went back to Radley....until one day I met the craziest girl...she had the best stories! She told me all about your friends and how she tortured them, she was soo out of it because of her meds she thought I was you!....man I was soo bummed when the changed Mona’s medication...but she had already given me the idea...the perfect way to get back at everyone who hurt my family...”_

_Alison: “But Aria, Emily and Hanna didn’t hurt me! Or our Family!”_

_Cece: “They didn’t hurt you Ali...but they replaced you...they replaced you with Spencer...and don’t get me wrong, I like Spencer...from all the Hastings she’s the only decent one...but I didn’t like that they followed her blindly...I mean she put you in prison, but then again I set it up that way so you’d be safe when I kidnapped them...”_

_Alison was silent, trying to process everything that Cece had just told her was overwhelming._

_‘I have a sister, who was once my brother and they were blamed for a murder that Melissa Hastings committed and now my sister wants to hurt my friends because they put me in prison but that was her plan all along? What? This is insane...”_

_Cece: “Ali...please I need your help...I went to far....I revealed my identity to Spencer...”_

_Alison was immediately pulled out of her thoughts_

_Alison: “You did WHAT???”_

_Cece: “I had to...I just couldn’t resist...she’s soo much fun to play with...”_

_Cece sighed as though reliving a fond memory but Alison shook her out of her fantasy before stressing the seriousness of the situation on her._

_Alison: “Of all people why Spencer? She’s like a pitbull in Prada and she will not let this go...”_

_Cece: “I can shut her up Ali...Spencer is not the problem...”_

_Alison: “Well if have it all figured out then why do you need me?”_

_Cece: “I need you to turn the girls against Spencer...blame her for the whole thing...I need a fall guy Ali...I can’t go back to Radley!”_

_Alison stared at Cece, mortified at what she was requesting_

_Alison: “you want me to help you frame my friend for crimes that she didn’t commit?”_

_Cece: “It’s not framing per se Ali...think of it as Retribution....Spencer was never punished for killing Bethany...”_

_Alison: “That’s because she never killed Bethany! Bethany was alive when Spencer left! Someone buried her alive!”_

_Cece: “Oh...well I didn’t know that....but still...Ali...please...help me...Spencer is my best shot at freedom...please...do this for me....do this for your sister....”_

_Alison contemplated Cece’s request for a moment. Sure she and Spencer would butt heads and disagree about everything but at the end of the day Spencer was still her friend. Her dilemma was short lived when her sense of familial obligation won out._

_Alison: “Alright...I’ll do it...on one condition though....you release the girls...”_

_Cece: “Done...”_

_The older blond threw her arms around her youngest sibling in gratitude leaving Alison to her thoughts while they embraced_

_‘I hope I’m doing the right thing...’_

_*End Flash Back*_

Cece had already planned out how they were going to frame Spencer, three days ago Cece had sent Alison the video of Spencer ‘killing’ Bethany Young and had instructed Alison to show the video to the girls at the opportune moment. It was easy to convince Emily that Spencer was dangerous since the swimmer’s crush on Alison would blind the girl to all sense of reason.

Convincing Hanna was slightly more challenging, but Alison smiled when Emily brought up the similarities between Mona and Spencer, the mention of Hanna’s former friend was enough to convince the other blond that Spencer could betray them, mentions of the taller brunette’s time on the ‘A’ team was the final push needed to convince Hanna of Spencer’s so called ‘betrayal’.

The most difficult to convince was Aria, Aria and Spencer were friends long before Alison had formed her little posse and the smaller girl thought very highly of the hockey player. Aria’s loyalty and fierce compassion towards their friend made Alison question her decision to help Cece but in the end Alison chose her family over her friend. Had she not been blinded by her new found sense of Family loyalty, Alison’s conscience would have told her that what she was doing was wrong but still the blond managed out a silent apology to the absent brunette

_‘I’m sorry Spencer...This isn’t personal...I have to protect my family...my sister needs me and I know you’d do the same if Melissa asked you to...I’m sorry..but I have to do this...’_

Aria: “We need to talk to Spencer...”

Aria’s words pulled Alison out of her apology. Clearing her throat the former ‘queen bee’ spoke, her gut twisting as the lies left her lips.

Alison: “We should...but we need to be careful...Spencer killed Bethany and probably stole the ‘A’ game from Mona...the drugs were probably a cover so she could pin the whole thing on Ezra but that backfired so she tried again by framing me for Bethany’s and Mona’s murders...”

Emily: “But Melissa buried Bethany Alive....Melissa killed Bethany...not Spencer...”

_‘Damn it! How am I going to Spin this??”_

Luckily for Alison, Aria had spoken

Aria: “She’s protecting her...Melissa is her sister...Spencer’s covering for her sister...like how she used to protect us! She chose Melissa over us and she doesn’t even like Melissa! I’m more of a sister to her than Melissa ever was!”

_‘I’m sorry for this Aria...I really am...I want to tell you that Spencer is innocent...but if you know the truth you’ll take my sister away from me....’_

Hanna: “Are we really saying that Spencer is ‘A’ out loud....because that’s a scary thought...”

Alison: “Spencer is ‘A’ Hanna...and you girls need to get away from her as fast as you can...”

_‘Whew! There...I did it Cece...now you need to hold up your end....I just hope I’m doing the right thing...’_


	8. Chapter 7: A Friendly Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long...  
> @HappyUnicow the ransom has been paid *Lol*   
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  
> I didn’t proof read this so I apologise for the errors.

Chapter 7: A Friendly Battlefield

_*Streets of Rosewood*_

*General POV*

Brunch was delightful, Spencer had never felt more serene. Melissa was on her way to work so the younger girl had requested her sibling to take her to the brew for a cup of coffee. It took Spencer’s best puppy dog face and quivering pout to get the older girl to agree. At the time, Veronica had laughed at the exchange nudged Melissa playfully and reminded her oldest of times where Spencer had used the same face to get the eldest Hastings Daughter to do whatever she wanted when they were children. Melissa, ever the stoic softy, had rolled her eyes at that and agreed to take her younger sister out to get a cup of coffee.

It was a semblance of normalcy....Sure Spencer was a little annoyed at the scrutiny Melissa put her under when she dropped her off but the older girl visibly relaxed when she saw Toby open Spencer's door. Melissa smiled when Spencer grinned at her boyfriend and the older sibling sighed deeply before realising

_'She'll be safe with Toby...'_

Spencer waived at Melissa causing the older Hastings to grin happily at her sibling. Melissa had become over protective of Spencer in the last few days so without missing a beat she called out to the blue eyed cop dating her sister

Melissa: "Take care of her Toby... will you take her home after?"

Toby: "I will Melissa...see you at your place? I'll bring Spencer back in one piece...I promise..."

Melissa laughed and quipped

Melissa: "You better Tobes..."

The young couple watched as Melissa drove off. Standing on the curb outside the brew, Toby draped his arm protectively around Spencer's shoulder. The brunette was yet to look up and meet her boyfriend’s gaze but nonetheless leaned into Toby, holding him closer to her.

A sound interrupted the couple from their serene moment causing them to turn around and face the new comer.

Mona: "Spencer! I see you finally got out of lockdown! I had to beg my mum to let me out today!"

The girl was back to her natural brunette locks and her usual 'Mona' designer couture with a hint of sparkle. Mona saw Spencer visibly relax at her absence of blonde hair and the shorter girl engulfed Spencer into a hug. The sudden contact caused the taller girl to cringe and shift uncomfortably in Mona's embrace.

Toby cleared his throat softly causing Spencer’s head to tilt up slowly while she returned Mona’s embrace

Toby: "I'm going to go to the loft and grab my gear ..Spencer? See you inside?"

Spencer, looked up at him but refused to meet his gaze before nodding at Toby’s words, her actions causing Mona to smile sadly.

Mona: "We won’t be too long Tobes..."

After the blue eyed boy left, Mona broke the embrace.... then turned to Spencer and asked.

Mona: "How you holding up?"

Spencer nodded slowly at the question, Mona to took this as confirmation to continue

Mona: "So...are you sleeping okay? How's your back?"

Spencer shrugged at this in a non committal way and looked down at her shoes.

Mona mentally slapped herself when she saw Spencer clam up.

Mona: "Hey...I'm sorry for bringing it up...you wanna go in and grab a coffee..."

Spencer nodded in confirmation and was about to follow the shorter girl into the coffee shop when the two of them were greeted by Alison Dilaurentis and their other three friends.

Five of the six of them were oblivious to the watchful eyes of Caleb Rivers and Ezra Fitz glancing over to them both of them ready to intervene if necessary.

Alison crossed her arms across her chest, her 'HBIC' stance intimidating the masses. Hanna, Emily and Aria took their usual positions behind Alison and Mona was reminded of their junior year of High School only Spencer was standing on the opposite side of her former posse.

Alison: "Well...Well...This is nice isn’t it? It’s been a week since we've seen either of you and now we get a two for one deal... Have you two decided to crawl out of whatever hole you came out from? Well how about you go back there and leave us the hell alone!"

Spencer turned on her heel and was about to leave when Mona grabbed her shoulder and held the brunette in place, anger coursed through the young Hawaiian and the girl snapped at the blonde who made her life miserable.

Mona:"What do you mean Alison? We're all friends here...I mean five of us went through a traumatic ordeal at the hands of your crazy relative..."

Alison scoffed and flipped her hair back

Alison: "So you say. ..because I checked my family tree and there's no one named Charles Dilaurentis...so did you come up with that lie or did Spencer help?"

Spencer tugged Mona's arm, indicating to the shorter girl that she wanted to leave. Mona had just assumed that Spencer wanted to avoid a confrontation but had she known that Spencer had now developed a massive aversion to blue eyed blondes she would've gladly let the girl leave. Alison's glare was joined by Hanna's snarky tone

Hanna: "Eager to leave Spencer? Now tell us the truth...is Charles real or another lie..."

Mona watched as Spencer refused to make eye contact with either Alison or Hanna, rather Spencer remained silent, but flinched slightly when Hanna addressed her causing Emily to yell at her.

Emily: "Cat got your tongue Spence? Say something damn it! We know you can talk...this whole 'silent as the grave' act won't hide your guilt..."

Mona was outraged at rounded on Emily, her eyes spitting fire and her tone sharp

Mona: "Act?!ACT?!? You think this is all an ACT? Can’t you see how traumatised your friend is or has licking Alison's pussy given you temporary amnesia Em?"

Emily: "Don't you _dare_ talk about Ali like that!"

Emily’s nostrils flared and her posture took an intimidating stance while Mona grit her teeth and snarled, ready to take on Emily with absolutely no fear

Mona:"Then you shut up about Spencer...if you only knew what she did for you!"

This was the first time the smallest brunette in the group spoke, Aria's voice trembled as she stared at Mona.

Aria: "What...what did she do Mona?"

Mona was about spill her guts when she felt another small tug on her arm. Mona turned to face the youngest Hastings and was surprised by the look of desperation on the taller girl’s features, the sheer desperation on the brunette’s features had conveyed to Mona Spencer’s need to protect her friends.

_'they have to be safe....if they know then they won't be safe....I have to keep them safe...they can’t know....they need to be safe...'_

 Mona pulled herself out from Spencer’s grasp, her action pulling Spencer from her thoughts.

Mona: "No! Spencer they need to hear this okay?"

Spencer resumed her hold on the young Hawaiian and glared at Mona warningly, immediately silencing the shorter girl. 

Hanna: "Tell us Mona....or maybe Spencer can find her lost voice and talk to her good friends?"

Hanna's tone was harsh and in an instant her boyfriend and Ezra had leapt from their seats and were about to come over but both men stopped in their tracks when Spencer subtly lifted her hand gesturing for them to stop.

Mona was terrified right now. Spencer's look of desperation had transformed into a fierce look of determination, the same look Spencer had worn the night she had cut the deal with 'Charles'.

_'Spencer might do something crazy if they push her...but...she won't hurt the girls... I need to build the bridge between these friends before Spencer does something to burn it down...She’s pushing them away, I can feel it...and if they find out what Spencer had gone through for them in the dollhouse from anybody else it’ll hurt them...they won’t manage the guilt...I’m sorry Spencer...but they need to know...'_

Mona sighed deeply before she blurted out

Mona: "She cut a deal with Charles..."

Spencer scowled at Mona for her revelation while Alison scoffed

Alison: "Yeah...to throw you girls under the bus..."

Mona ignored Alison's comment and continued.

Mona: "She tried to protect you...all of you!"

Hanna: "Yeah right! A Hastings will save themselves..."

Mona scoffed loudly and snapped at Hanna

Mona: "Really Han? In all the years you've known Spencer when has she ever turned on you girls?"

But before Hanna could respond, Emily chimed in cruelly

Emily: "First time for everything right?"

Mona glared at Emily and would have punched the girl in anger had Spencer not been holding her back

Mona: "I can't believe you guys.....Spencer was tortured by A just so you guys can sleep peacefully..."

At this Aria growled.

Aria: "Peacefully? you think we've been sleeping  peacefully? I have nightmares every night because of what A did to us!" 

The small brunette was immediately pulled into her boyfriend's embrace.  The former english teacher held his trembling girl friend.

Aria turned to Spencer and growled.

Aria: "You helped that freak do this to us! you promised me that everything was going to be different when we went back down there and you kept your promise...you made sure it was different...it was worse the second time all because you abandoned us!"

Without missing a beat, Emily piped up

Emily: "I don't believe for a second that a Hastings would cut a deal that benefitted someone other than themselves..."

Emily had taken a breath allowing Hanna to finish the group’s running thought

Hanna: "You and A deserve each other..."

Inwardly smiling at the scene playing out on the sidewalk in front of the Rear Window Brew, Alison told her posse

Alison: "There is no deal guys...they're lying to cover their tracks..."

With that Aria had fought herself out of Ezra's embrace and slapped Spencer hard across the face.   The action witnessed by a bewildered Toby who stood in front of the brew holding cups of coffee for him and Spencer.

Aria: "I hope whatever you did with A was worth losing our friendship over. .."

Mona glared at the smaller brunette and growled

Mona: "You will regret that Aria..."

Mona had moved forward to intimidate the little girl but was held back by Spencer. 

Caleb, Ezra and Mona shared a look with Spencer the four of them ready to spring into action if necessary.  A beat passed as Alison assessed the situation, knowing that Caleb, Mona and Ezra would launch an all out war if provoked...but Alison was prepared for their theatrics, in fact the three of them engaging in a huge fight would have been entertaining....what stumped her was Spencer’s cool and collected stance. The notoriously hot-headed brunette kept glancing between Emily and Aria leaving Alison to wonder why Spencer couldn’t look herself or Hanna in the eye

_‘What’s wrong with her? What did Cece do to you Spence?”_

Alison kept her gaze on Spencer, silently willing and somehow commanding the brunette to look at her. Seconds ticked by and eventually Alison became impatient, so the blonde huffed before declaring

Alison: "Let’s go ladies. ..I can't stand to look at them..."

Alison turned on her heel and left, followed by Emily and Hanna. Caleb shared a look with Ezra and the dark haired writer put his arms around Aria and lead her away.

Toby walked over to them and put his arms around Spencer. Caleb watched the couple carefully before addressing Mona.

Caleb: "Is it true?"

Mona turned to Toby and asked.

Mona: "How long have you been standing there?"

Toby: "Long enough...so...is it true?"

The police officer turned to his girlfriend and asked

Toby: "Did you cut a deal with A Spencer?"

Spencer cringed slightly and still refused to look into Toby’s eyes, the action clearly upset the cop. Spencer’s odd behaviour was brushed aside by the blue eyed boy when the lanky brunette merely nodded while Mona spoke.

Mona: "Yes...I was there when it happened...Caleb shouldn't you go after Hanna?"

The techie huffed slightly before responding

Caleb: "I don't want to be anywhere near Alison right now...besides...I want to know what happened in that bunker and you two are the only ones who really know what went down in that  place..." 

Mona looked at Spencer as though asking the taller girl for permission, Spencer shrugged in response and Mona took that as confirmation.

Mona pulled out a folder from her purse and addressed her audience. 

Mona: "I'll tell you everything Caleb...Toby...But we need to go to the Hastings...there's something everyone needs to see..."

Caleb: "Everyone?"

Mona: "Ashley Marin, Ella Montgomery and Pam Fields are comforting Veronica right now...they need to see this too..."


	9. Chapter 8: The Story of a Monster with Blond Hair and Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To Taz, my buddy, my partner in crime...I’m sorry this took soo long and I hope it lives up to the expectations you had when I first told you about this chapter months ago.  
> To HappyUnicow, one of the best writers I have had the honour to interact with, stay awesome buddy and keep besting me in the art of fanfiction writing *takes a bow* #I’mnotworthy  
> Hope this chapter is good...I haven’t proof read this

Chapter 8: The Story of a Monster with Blond Hair and Blue Eyes

_*The Streets of Rosewood*_

_Mona’s POV_

The ride from the Brew to the Hastings Mansion reminded me of those awful times I had to play ‘doctor’ with Spencer. Once again Spencer and I had found ourselves in a confined space filled with my uncomfortable attempts at making conversation with the lanky brunette. Since I had become accustomed to Spencer’s silence, all through our journey I was plagued with terrifying thoughts about the girl’s odd behaviour since our release.

_‘I’m glad Spencer’s okay....I honestly thought she’d go with Toby. She couldn’t look Hanna in the eye today...but why? Is it because of what A put her through when Hanna was bad? No...That can’t be it...If that was the case, Spencer wouldn’t be able to look at Aria or Emily....heck, even me...but....she couldn’t look at Alison either...but Ali wasn’t in the dollhouse? Maybe it was because I was Alison in there.... Ugh! That blonde haired bitch just pissed me off!... Wait, blonde hair, blue eyes......Spencer’s been acting weird around people with blonde Hair or blue eyes! That’s why she couldn’t look at Hanna or Alison! Oh God! They both have blonde Hair....... and Blue Eyes....Toby has blue eyes....is that why Spencer didn’t want to go with him? Because of his eyes? Did they remind her of A? Did Spencer see A’s face? Does this mean A has blonde hair and blue eyes?”_

I was pulled from my thoughts by the loud creaking of the Hastings’ huge electronic gate. I hadn’t even realised that I had reached our destination, I glanced into my rear-view mirror and saw Toby’s tan truck behind me with Caleb riding shotgun. Slowly I pulled into the Hastings property, a pit of dread settling in my stomach as I realised that I was probably about to tell Veronica Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh that their worst nightmares had come true in the doll house. I took a deep breath at this realisation and swiftly parked my car as Toby and Caleb pulled up behind me. I smiled at Spencer reassuringly before grabbing my bag from the back seat and after quickly glancing through it to make sure the files of proof I had obtained were in there, I sighed deeply when I saw Toby, Caleb and Spencer pass me and enter the Hastings mansion.

_‘It’s now or never Mona...they need to know...If Aria, Emily and Hanna won’t help Spencer maybe their family and loved ones will...’_

I entered the house of Hastings with trepidation, my heart palpitating with feared dread as I nonverbally greeted everyone present. Once I realised that everyone’s attention was slowly turning to me, I cleared my throat nervously as I tried to begin.

Mona: “Ehm...err...so...”

I caught Caleb’s anxious expression before he snapped

Caleb: “Mona...Tell us what happened!”

Fumbling slightly, I slowly began digging through my purse. I had my hand gripping Spencer’s medical reports and Police files but before I pulled out the dossiers, I glanced around at my audience.

Caleb was agitated; Toby and Veronica wore matching looks of pained concern, no doubt for Spencer. Ashley Marin, Ella Montgomery and Pam Fields all exchanged knowing glances before returning their gaze to me... and Spencer....well Spencer just looked uncomfortable, the girl was staring at her shoes dejectedly and it pained me to see the once mighty Spencer Hastings so broken.

_‘I’m going to kill you Charles...for what you did to Spencer....I’m going to hurt you, I’ll hunt you down myself if I have to...what you did is unforgiveable..and I will make you pay for it Charles!’_

Growling softly, I pulled the file from my bag and laid it open on the coffee table, as soon as the soft sheets of paper hit the hard glass of the table, nearly everyone present gathered round to read its contents, Spencer had kept her distance from the crowd peering down on the documents below, I kept my gaze on the audience gathered around the coffee table while letting the others finally have access to our closely guarded secret. As the file was read, Veronica Hastings broke out into choked sobs as she reconciled the data gleaned from the police file with her knowledge of Spencer’s medical reports, Toby swore softly each time he came across the origins of a new bruise or injury marking Spencer’s body, Caleb gasped in shock as he read the pages passed to him, while Ashley, Ella and Pam exchanged glances with each other as they read parts of the files over everyone else’s shoulders.

Spencer had watched as Ashley, Ella and Pam exchanged glances and suddenly began to clam up, her eyes became downcast and she immediately looked at her shoes. Gradually everyone gathered around the coffee table had turned to look at Spencer with identical looks of pride and gratitude, the broken brunette was yet to acknowledge the attention she was receiving which prompted Toby to go to her and attempt to comfort the fragile girl. The cop tried to pull Spencer into his embrace and the girl was about to give into him when something caught her eye. I watched as terror overcame Spencer as her eyes met Toby’s and I knew that I had to distract her otherwise she could get lost in her nightmares

_‘His eyes! They’re a trigger for her PTSD...I need to keep her mind occupied....’_

I cleared my throat and said the first thing that popped into my head

Mona: “Ehm...Spence...Can I tell them about the deal?”

I mentally slapped myself when I saw her cringe slightly away from Toby. Seeing her react the way she did, caused a wavering in my determination to reveal the truth. I began to falter in my words as I struggled to concisely put the horrors we had faced in the dollhouse into coherent sentences

Mona: “A had...Charles, Charles had...he wanted to hurt...but Spencer made a deal...”

It was Ella Montgomery, who finally took pity on me and cut in to my explanation

Ella: “Look....”

Suddenly Spencer turned and began walking away from the crowd that had gathered and towards the Hastings staircase, before I could ask Spencer if she was alright, Ella had resumed talking.

Ella: “.....Mona, If it’s too hard for you to tell us what happened, it’s okay...these reports tell us all we need to know...”

The moment the words left her lips, I choked back a sob as a fresh tear rolled down my cheek.

Mona: “Seeing it written down on scraps of paper and actually living it are two different things...”

All eyes were on me, everyone eager to comfort me while their curiosity waited for me to tell the story on my own terms.

I wiped away the tears pooling in my eyes and continued

Mona: “A...Charles...wanted to hurt me...I was a ‘bad doll’, all of us were ‘bad dolls’, we tried to escape once and I think he was still angry with us for trying to leave when he took me into his dungeon one night. It was soo cold and I was terrified of what he would do, I thought I was alone with no one to save me but suddenly Spencer was there and I felt safe...”

I lowered my top slightly so that my shoulder was bared to my audience. The scar I earned from being whipped that night had healed considerably but was still prominent against my skin.

Mona: “This...This was the only time he physically hurt me...”

I heard everyone collectively gasp at the revelation but I continued with my story.

Mona: “....Spencer shielded me before the second blow fell, she saved me...Charles could have killed her that night but she stayed and protected me...”

I heard Veronica sob softly at my retelling of her daughter’s bravery and continued

Mona: “She sacrificed herself! She let him hurt her so we'd all be safe!...he threatened to hurt Aria, Emily and Hanna but Spencer wouldn’t let him...she made a deal...for all of us....she saved us, protected us....we were ‘bad dolls’ but she was punished for it....she took all our punishments and never made a sound, Charles never let her make any noise otherwise he would hurt me or the others...”

A loud gasp emanated from Ashley, Ella and Pam and the three women gathered around Veronica as I elaborated on the ordeal Spencer had gone through

Mona: “...I never watched Charles punish her, but I knew what Spencer had to go through each time one of us was ‘bad’, he made me take care of her after he punished her....when I was ‘bad’ she was whipped and beaten, when Emily was ‘bad’ Charles  water boarded her...”

Pam Fields let out a strained cry as everyone understood why there was residual liquid in Spencer’s lungs after we were rescued.

Mona: “....when Aria was ‘bad’ he would burn her...he’d take this hot rusty poker from the fireplace and run it against her skin or plunge it into her...”

Ella Montgomery sobbed softly as she stood beside a now openly crying Veronica, the explanation as to Spencer’s scars had clearly affected the woman who’s daughter Spencer had saved, but the most troubled reaction came jointly from Ashley Marin and Caleb when I revealed what Spencer had to go through when Hanna misbehaved

Mona: “...She was electrocuted when Hanna was ‘bad’....sometimes Charles would combine punishments but that depended on who was ‘bad’ that day... he grew bored with Aria after a while because she started to listen to him and I tried my hardest to behave... he especially loved it when both Emily and Hanna were bad because then he could drown Spencer and electrocute her....”

Ashley Marin swore our faceless tormentor loudly while Caleb and Toby were physically shaking with barely controlled rage. My friend’s mothers stood around Veronica who was now hysterically crying. I glanced down at the reports I had brought with me and bit down my anger at Charles. Seeing what Spencer had to go through because of that monster scribbled across a few pages caused everything rational within me to snap

Mona: “....seeing it written down on two pieces of paper doesn’t make it any less painful...The doctors...The Police....They think condensing it will make the impact of what happened that much smaller...but it won’t, we can never fully overcome the hell Charles put us through.....”

As soon as those words left my lips, I watched Veronica lose her balance as she feinted from the stress of my revelation. Luckily Toby was close by, he caught the defence attorney before she hit the ground and carried the woman to the nearest couch. As soon as he laid Veronica down, the woman recovered from her dizzy spell and sat upright. Everyone watched Rosewood’s very own Iron Lady crumble under the weight of her daughter’s sacrifice; Veronica stared into the warm flames before her as she blocked the rest of us out of her line of vision. I was so focused on Veronica that I barely noticed Spencer’s sudden return to the living room, the lanky brunette was kneeling in front of her mother, kissing the palms of the older woman’s hands as she rubbed Veronica’s knee soothingly. Everyone in the room watched the tender moment between mother and daughter with heavy hearts as the scene before us changed, Veronica had abruptly cupped Spencer’s face and began kissing every available piece of skin on her daughter’s face. The woman repeating the following words as she kissed her youngest child

Veronica: “You’re so strong...so strong baby...I’m proud of you...you did the right thing...”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*At the Hastings Mansion*_

_Spencer’s POV_

Something about being in my living room felt hostile. It was fairly obvious to everyone present that I was on edge, usually I’d return greetings with a courteous smile but now I couldn’t meet anyone’s gaze.

_‘There’s too many...they’re all looking...staring...it’s dangerous....Mona wants to tell them...but Cece will hurt them...and the girls...They can’t know....’_

I flinched slightly when I felt a hand on my body, but relaxed when I realised that it was my mother’s comforting grip on my shoulder, her strong soothing hold pulled me from my thoughts. Her concerned gaze and worn expression silently conveyed to me the stress my ordeal had indirectly put her through. For the first time since my return, I had the opportunity to look at my mother closely. She had aged in the past months and I didn’t take too kindly to the toll my life had taken on my mother and it was in that moment I realised that not knowing what had happened to me was the main reason behind my mother’s stress.

I felt every eye on me when I smiled at my mum, I tried my best to look confident and reassuring, the image of Veronica Hastings’ daughter prior to the dollhouse but taking in my mother’s tearful expression I realised that I had failed miserably.

_‘I’m broken...weak...this is not her daughter...she raised me to be better...’_

I looked away from her just as Mona cleared her throat.

Mona: “Ehm...err...so...”

Caleb’s restless fidgeting at the end of the room conveyed the boy’s impatience clearly so no one batted an eye when he snapped

Caleb: “Mona...Tell us what happened!”

It was then that I caught Ashley Marin, Ella Montgomery and Pam Fields exchange glances. The three women looked at each other discreetly before returning their gaze to me. Knowing that they had been silently conversing about me, I stared at my shoes suddenly uncomfortable with the scrutiny I was being put under. A hot shame burned through me as I tried to figure out what had been conveyed between the women

_‘They probably hate me....I didn’t protect Aria, Emily or Hanna.....I should have tried harder...I should have done more....they still got hurt...Cece still hurt them in there....’_

I felt Toby’s reassuring presence behind me and I stupidly looked up. Before the dollhouse, every time I looked at Toby the first thing I saw was his warm, loving smile....the smile that was reserved just for me but now, all I could see were his eyes, the blue of his irises caused me to involuntarily shudder. Suddenly my mind generated its own reminder of my personal hell. I was in free fall, swimming in the cold azure of a different Iris as my mind replayed Cece Drake’s husky tone in my ears.

_Cece: “mmmh...you like being in control don’t you?”_

I knew it was Toby before me and I could see his concerned expression. I knew that I should feel guilty at the hurt expression glazing his chiselled features and it was by his expression that I could tell what he thought of me

_‘he thinks I’m afraid...he thinks I’m terrified of him...’_

I couldn’t bring myself to tell him otherwise, but was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Mona ask me a question and I automatically nodded in response, clearly not registering what the other girl was asking of me. Something she had said caused a bout of fear to grip my heart as the muscle pounded in my chest and purely on reflex,  I cringed away from Toby’s attempted embrace.

Mona was clearly struggling to speak her mind but one word from Ella Montgomery had the dual power of encouraging Mona into conversation while dissuading me from same.

Ella: “Look....”

Again Cece’s harsh tone filled my subconscious, a fierce reminder of what I was made to do in the dollhouse  

_Cece: “Look at me when you fuck me Spencer! I will not tell you again!”_

Suddenly I felt myself move, I needed to get away from the crowd gathered in my living room but a part of me needed to hear what was being said about me so my mind had subconsciously compromised and I found myself seated against the hard wood panelling of my Home’s staircase, staring at my shoes. No one moved to sit beside me and I was grateful that I was being given time alone with my thoughts.

I could vaguely hear Mona speak in the background as I was lost in my own thoughts, I thoughts

_‘I need them...Aria, Emily, Hanna...I need them here...with me...Aria will know what to say to fix me...Emily will hold my broken existence together and Hanna will mend the cracks of my soul with her warm laughter...I need them....NO! Spencer stop it! I need...I need...I need to keep them safe...the further they stay from me the safer they are...Cece will hurt them if I get too close...I can manage without them...I’m not the Spencer they remember, I’m not their friend...their Spencer...they shouldn’t be burdened with my problems....they need to be kept safe, and safe is as far away from me as possible....’_

A strangled sob pulled me from my thoughts. Immediately my head snapped up towards my living room, I watched my mother lose her balance and seconds later being caught by Toby. Purely on adrenaline, I jumped up and rushed to my mother’s side. Toby had helped her sit down on the beige couch in front of our roaring fireplace and I found myself resting on my knees in front of her.

My heart broke when I saw how distressed my mother was, so I did the one thing my mother would do to cheer me up when I was a child. I held her hands in mine and kissed the palms of my mother’s hands before rubbing the top of her leg soothingly. I tried my best to nonverbally express my concern for her but I think all my expression conveyed was pain. My mother sobbed loudly and cupped my face in her hands, kissing every inch of skin she could find, her wet tears staining my cheeks as she cried.  Veronica Hastings was an Iron lady, I knew her to be fierce, brave and strong so to see her bawling hysterically with an audience completely threw me.

It was only when my mother stopped kissing me did I realise she had been repeating the same thing over and over again.

Veronica: “You’re so strong...so strong baby...I’m proud of you...soo proud....you did the right thing...”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*At the Hastings Mansion*_

Everyone watched the Hastings women with heartbreaking admiration. Two of the strongest women in Rosewood were breaking right in front of them but they had still managed to retain their dignity and grace.

Caleb was torn between stopping Toby from ripping Charles Dilaurentis to shreds or helping the newly graduated police officer in destroying the monster that had tortured the girls for years.  Ashley, Pam and Ella watched Mona carefully, all wondering why their daughters were not present to hear of Spencer’s heroics. Finally the curiosity overcame them and Pam Fields began to question their absence

Pam: “Mona..where’s Emily? Does she know about all of this? Do Aria and Hanna?”

Ashley and Ella looked away from Spencer and Veronica, who were now seated on the Hastings’ couch, and stared at Mona expectantly causing the young Hawaiian to sigh dismally.

Mona: “they don’t know...”

Ashley: “Well we should tell them!”

Ella: “Spencer’s their friend! They would want to help her!”

Mona pinched the bridge of her nose as she blocked out their outbursts and eventually huffed out

Mona: “They don’t believe us!”

Ashley, Ella and Pam stared at Mona disbelievingly but a quick glance to Caleb and Toby told the women that Mona had spoke the truth

Mona: “They believe Alison...Ali told them that Charles Dilaurentis doesn’t exist so they think Spencer and I made him up! But he exists! I saw him....Spencer saw him!”

Mona had burst into tears and was immediately pulled into a hug by Ashley Marin, Ella and Pam dried their eyes and continued to speak with Mona

Ella: “Do they know what he did to Spencer?”

Pam: “Did Alison bully them into turning against you two?”

Mona sniffed loudly before she spoke

Mona: “No...No they don’t know what happened to Spencer...They never saw Spencer after we tried to escape and Spencer doesn’t want them to know...I don’t know why...I don’t know what Alison told them but whatever she said caused them to turn against Spencer...I think it’s because of me...because I was the first ‘A’...they think Spencer is siding with me...”

Ella scoffed at this and said

Ella: “I don’t think Aria is that shallow...after all these girls have been through, they wouldn’t just turn on Spencer...”

Pam and Ashley thought long and hard about what Ella had said before Ashley responded

Ashley: “They would...if Alison put them up to it...”

Pam: “I don’t care what Alison has led our daughter’s to believe...Spencer needs our help right now...and I’m not going to abandon her...”

Ella and Ashley nodded in agreement at Pam’s words

Pam: “....all I know is that my Emmy would be suffering right now if Spencer hadn’t protected her...I’ll talk to her...she has to see that Spencer needs her friends to help her heal...”

Ashley and Ella had voiced similar thoughts about their daughters while Caleb had turned to Toby and spoke

Caleb: “If you need anything Tobes, let me know..I’m here for you and Spencer...”

Toby nodded in thanks as Caleb continued

Caleb: “I’ll talk to Hanna...maybe some time away from Alison and a fresh perspective will change her mind...”

Pam turned to Veronica, who had long since dried her tears and was resting her head against Spencer’s shoulder, and spoke

Pam: “Veronica I’ll keep an ear out at the precinct...and I know how busy you’ll be for the next couple of days so let me know what Spencer likes to eat and I’ll send it over...”

Ella had placed her hand on Veronica’s free shoulder as she joined into the conversation

Ella: “The girls go back to school tomorrow to earn their GED’s...I applied to be their supervisor so I’ll keep an eye on Spencer while she’s at school...”

Ashley: “Toby...Veronica...if you guys need anything, don’t hesitate to call me...”

Slowly the group departed, Mona smiling softly at Spencer as she left, she caught sight of Ashley, Ella, Pam and Caleb throwing Spencer identical looks of gratitude as they left and couldn’t help the small sense of relief that warmed her heart

_‘They believe us...it’s going to be okay...if Aria, Emily and Hanna don’t believe us then at least we have their mom’s and Caleb on our side...we’re not alone anymore Spencer...we can fight this...’_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Later that Afternoon- Montgomery House*_

Ella’s POV

Ella Montgomery watched her daughter carefully. Aria was currently on a call with Alison and the two friends were sharing some unfortunate words about Spencer.

_‘What happened? Why doesn’t Aria believe Spencer? Did Charles warp her mind to an extent where she has forgotten her best Friend? They’re team ‘Sparia’... I know Aria is hurting but can’t she see how badly Spencer needs her right now?’_

Aria’s voice pulled Ella from her thoughts

Aria: “I’m done with her...she and ‘A’ can rot for all I care...You’re right Ali...Spencer’s making this whole thing up...I can’t believe she hurt me! ME! I’m more of a sister to her than Melissa ever was and she betrayed me!...okay...chat later....”

Once the call had ended, Ella cleared her throat to alert Aria to her presence and smiled sadly once her daughter turned to face her.

Instead of asking the young artist what she had wanted for dinner, like Ella had originally intended, the teacher had faced her daughter and asked

Ella: “Aria...How’s Spencer doing?”

Aria scoffed at the name and snapped

Aria: “Dunno...don’t care...”

Ella sighed and pulled her daughter into her embrace. She held the tiny girl in a soft hug which was slowly returned

Ella: “Darling...you know that Spencer would never hurt you right?”

Immediately Aria broke free of her mother’s arms and angrily retorted

Aria: “Spencer hurt me before mom...she always hurts me...I’ve just been too blind to notice...”

With that she huffed and left the room, leaving Ella staring at her retreating form and mourning for the loss of the friendship she had watched blossom before her eyes.

_*Scene Shift- Same Time- Marin Household*_

Ashley Marin stood by as Hanna ripped the paper off her room’s walls. The blonde was angrily shredding the paper designs as they grazed her fingertips and huffed angrily as she did so.  Clearly the blonde was either pissed off, or hurting, Ashley wasn’t sure which to be honest, all she knew was that something had been said to Hanna during their conversation that caused the blonde to angrily rip at her wallpaper.  So in an attempt to circle back on topic, and make peace, Ashley spoke

Ashley: “Han...Spencer’s your friend...surely you can give her the benefit of the doubt?”

Hanna growled as she ripped off a particularly large piece of wallpaper and snapped

Hanna: “I gave Mona the benefit of the doubt Mom! I’m not risking it! I refuse to get stabbed in the back again! I don’t care what happens to Spencer...she’s on her own!”

Ashley bewilderedly stared at her daughter. The blonde was compassionate and loyal so to watch her toss aside her friend so easily

_‘What happened to you Hanna? What happened to my little girl...Can’t you see that Spencer needs you? That Spencer needs her friends?’_

_*Scene Shift- Same Time- Fields Household*_

Pam and Emily were currently engaged in a rousing discussion in the middle of their kitchen. The Fields matriarch had simply enquired after the youngest Hastings and Emily had went of on an angry tirade

Emily: “....I can’t believe that she’s blaming the Dilaurentis Family! I know her family hates Ali’s but to stoop this low? It’s disgusting! And she’s siding with Mona...MONA! That girl hurt us...she ran over Hanna and Spencer is on her side! And I’m not buying this whole _‘traumatised into_ silence’ act she has going on....she turned on us! Spencer deserves this!”

Pam pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Once again her daughter’s feelings for Alison had clouded her judgment and Pam needed to help her daughter see reason before she did something she would regret. So, clearing her throat she interrupted her daughter.

Pam: “Em...Emmy...think about it...Spencer was badly hurt...she was the only one of you girls to have such extensive physical injuries....don’t you find it weird that all of you walked out of that place without any physical scars? Think about what Spencer probably went through down there...Your friend is hurt Emily...she needs you...she needs her friends...”

Emily scoffed angrily at her mother’s words and bit out

Emily: “We’re not friends...not anymore...Spencer deserves what happened to her...it’ll teach her next time not to turn her back and abandon her friends....”


	10. Chapter 9: Lost and Found Love

Chapter 9: Lost and Found Love

_*Hastings Residence- three days later*_

_Toby’s POV_

I watched the girl I love as she sat beside me, well not right next to me, Spencer was on the other end of the couch but that was as close as she would get to me without hyper ventilating.

We used to be inseparable, we’d tell each other everything when the time was right but now I feel like there’s this dark cloud hanging over our relationship,  that my Spencer was in danger and it was up to me to save her but I didn’t know how.

I needed this evil to be someone I could hurt, someone I could hunt down and kill for harming Spencer but even though I knew that Charles Dilaurentis was the demon I sought, it became apparent that the demons troubling Spencer were all trapped in her mind. That ironic realisation caused a perpetual state of ineptness to cloud over me as I failed to thrive in my reason for becoming a police officer.

Usually when Spencer was this tense I’d suggest a nice soak in her family’s Jacuzzi or for us to frolic around in her family’s pool but she refused to go near any large bodies of water since she returned from the dollhouse.

Now that Mona had clued me in on Spencer’s new found phobia, I replayed the last few weeks in my head and mentally cringed when I had suggested either of those activities in an attempt to soothe my girlfriend. One incident in particular stood out, and I mentally slapped myself as the scene unfolded before my eyes

_*Flash Back- a week ago*_

_Spencer had been home for close to three days but she still acted like she was in captivity. She refused to look anyone, especially me, in the eye, she cringed every time someone got too close to her...This particular quirk disturbed her parents and Melissa to no end. The Hastings family had kept Spencer at arm’s length for years but now when all they wanted was to hold her close, least she vanish once again, Spencer remained distant and aloof._

_I was most troubled by the fact that I couldn’t hold Spencer in my arms and comfort her, when I touched her she’d move away..terrified of the feeling of another being against her...terrified of her surroundings and if I wasn’t aware of the dollhouse incident I would have believed that she was terrified of me, but my love for her had reassured me otherwise._

_I walked to my beloved who was curled up in Melissa’s bed, scruffily dressed in some pyjamas that I had seen her dress into a few days before. Deciding to soothe her, and at the time unaware of her phobias, I decided to draw her a soothing bath which I would then join in on thinking that I could help her in a tried and trusted way._

_Before the dollhouse, Spencer and I had no qualms about taking baths together, we found it relaxing...she would read a book and I would read it over her shoulders while I massaged her tension away, but now standing behind her as we approached the Hastings’ ivory cast regal bathtub I could tell that it was a horrible idea._

_I had set quite the romantic scene, lit a few candles, scattered a few rose petals and water filled the tub was tinged with Spencer’s favourite lavender scented bath oils. But where Spencer would have sighed in anticipation filled relief, Spencer was visibly shaking. She turned to me in panic, her eyes never meeting mine since it never moved from the cleft of my chin. My heart broke as I watched the mightiest person I know flinch and quake with fear. I pulled her into my embrace, an act which caused her to struggle momentarily but she immediately relaxed when she inhaled the woody scent of my cologne._

_I held her tight against me as I ran my hand through her chocolate tresses, attempting to soothe her as she shook in my arms_

_Toby: “Spencer...baby...it’s okay...I’ll be with you...It’ll be like old times...it’s just a bath...”_

_My words caused her to burrow further into my arms and had I known then what Spencer had gone through I would have never suggested it. Feeling her panicked breath and terrified embrace deepen, I had sighed before I lifted her off her feet and carried her away from the tub. Soon we found ourselves standing in the Hastings’ steam shower as I slowly undressed myself and then Spencer. Once the water cascaded down our bodies, I tenderly kissed every inch of skin I could find, hoping to heal her scars and wounds with my love and lips. I caught quick glances at her and my heart leapt as I watched her aroused expression. Usually I’d hear her moan in pleasure about now but Spencer had yet to make a sound since she was rescued._

_I was painfully aroused but knowing my girlfriend’s fragile state, I controlled myself as she pushed closer to me. She kissed my neck gingerly, ran her hands through my hair as she gyrated against me. Naturally my body responded to her and lust filled my voice when I breathily let out_

_Toby: “Spencer...”_

_One word, her very name was enough to  cause a hysterical panic to overcome her in seconds I felt her roughly shove me away from her. While I struggled to maintain my balance on the slippery tiles of shower floor Spencer had managed to crawl into the corner of the shower, where she curled up, knees against her chest, arms hugging her body as she rocked herself back and forth. I called her name once more and my heart sank when I saw her flinch_

_‘She’s terrified of her own name...what did he do? What did Charles do to you baby? What could that sick monster of done that was horrifying enough to break you? I need you Spencer... I need to see you smile again, to hear your voice... I need to help you, I need to protect you...I need....I need...you...I need my Spencer...just as you need me....’_

_Realising that she wasn’t about to respond positively to my presence, I shut the water off and hurriedly dried and dressed myself. I rushed out of the shower in search of Melissa or Mrs Hastings hoping that a feminine presence would help pull Spencer out of whatever nightmare she was currently trapped in. I bumped into Melissa and my desperate expression caused her to silently follow me as I lead her to her trembling sister. Had Spencer been well or in the right frame of mind, I’d cherish  the sight of the love Melissa had for her younger sibling but my heart broke when I realised that in this moment, Spencer couldn’t appreciate how much her sister loved her, Melissa had waited too long to show her love for her sibling and now Spencer might never be able to reciprocate it._

_I watched Melissa coax Spencer out of the corner, I watched as Melissa dried her off and dressed her, an action I’m sure Melissa never performed before since Spencer was stubbornly independent. Melissa’s soft gasps and cries at the sight of Spencer’s bruises caused a lump to form in my throat and I vowed in that moment to never allow Spencer to be hurt again._

_*End Flash Back*_

I felt like such an idiot then, but slowly I learnt how to handle Spencer’s _episodes_. When she became trapped in her own mind everyone quickly learnt never to call her by her name, that it was better to keep talking to her as you slowly approached her to acclimate her to your presence before you took her into your arms and that if she fights against you after all that simply let go of her and allow her to cry as she tires herself out. It wasn’t an efficient system, but Spencer refused to see a therapist or counsellor so for now, it would have to do.

But during her lucid moments, Spencer was ever the protector of her friends and family.

_*No One’s POV- Two days ago*_

_It was nine in the evening and Melissa was making dinner when the lights tripped. Spencer was seated on the couch in front of the fire place, the warm glowing embers giving her enough light to enjoy the book she was engrossed in but the moment she heard Melissa swear angrily she noticed that the house was plunged into darkness. Soon Spencer was by Melissa’s side with her phone flashlight switched on. The two sisters had made their way down to the basement were the circuit breaker was located. Melissa had found the fuse box and began fiddling with the levers and switches, hoping that something would turn the lights back on. She missed the sound of an electric hum filling the soft air since she was too focused on trying to bring the power back but Spencer had heard it. She dropped her phone as she hurried to protect her sister_

_She heard the sound on loop for a year whenever Hanna was bad, the electric hum was engrained into her subconscious and the moment she realised what was about to happen, she pulled Melissa’s hand away from the box. Just as she got Melissa’s hand free the box sparked as the power surged through it and Spencer’s skin made contact with an exposed breaker. Melissa watched in horror as Spencer jerked slightly when the jolt of electricity moved through her but the younger Hastings made no sound. Spencer simply pulled her hand away and acted like nothing had happened. She then stared at the box for a few moments, pulled the main lever off, waited a few seconds and then looked around. Silently she picked up her phone, switched the flashlight app on and began searching for something in the various boxes of the Hastings’ basement. Melissa watched enthralled,  as Spencer found and installed a brand new fuse before she switched the main back on._

_Once the house flickered into light, Melissa had snapped out of her trance and rushed over to her sister. Spencer had wordlessly reassured the older girl she was okay, they duo returned to the Hastings’ kitchen and had their meal._

_*End Flash Back*_

When Melissa had told me this story and hour after it had happened she had broken down into inconsolable tears as Spencer slept soundly in their now shared bedroom. The older Hastings’ child wept against me as she voiced her anguish. Not knowing how to comfort Melissa, I took her into my arms and I cried with her. I cried over the amount of pain Spencer had gone through during her captivity and I cried when I realised that my Spencer would never fully return to me.

I was lost in my own mind but was slowly pulled out of my thoughts with a small tug of my sleeve. Spencer has turned to look at me and grinned. Before the doll house, I could know and understand her every thought and action without realising it but now I was at a loss. Spencer was happy for some reason and I for one was not about to question it. Soon the loud ding of the kitchen timer filled our ears and I realised why she was blissfully happy.

Toby: “Dinner’s ready....and here I thought you were happy cause I’m here...”

Spencer mischievously rolled her eyes and pointed to Pam Fields and Caleb, both of whom were currently fussing about in the Hastings kitchen.

Toby: “So...you love Mrs Fields’ lasagne more than me?”

Spencer shook her head “no” just as Caleb caught sight of the bubbling lasagne and shouted out an ecstatic “yes”. The situation caused everyone to chuckle happily as Pam Fields gestured for the three teenagers to sit at the Hastings’ make-shift dinner table in the Great Room. Veronica, Peter and Melissa Hastings were not joining them this evening so Pam Fields took it upon herself to make dinner for Spencer. Luckily her shift coincided with Toby’s that evening so it was decided that once dinner was over Toby and Pam would leave for Rosewood PD’s offices while Caleb stayed behind with Spencer until the Hastings came home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caleb’s POV_

The three teenagers bustled around as they helped Pam Fields carry their dinner to the Table. Toby was wearing the world’s ugliest oven mitts while he carried the trivet with the Lasagne out of the oven, Pam Fields was pulling a pitcher of water out of the refrigerator and Caleb was reheating the garlic bread on the stove.

It all happened in tragically slow succession. Just as Toby put down the lasagne, Pam Fields had bumped into Caleb causing the techie to lose his balance and knock aside the pan heating up the garlic bread. Caleb’s hand was inches away from making contact with the scalding hot stove plate when Spencer intervened.

She caught Caleb’s hand before it hit the plate causing her own to rest against the heated stove top.  In a trace-like state of shock, Caleb watched Spencer, expecting the girl to flinch or tear up in pain but nothing of the sort happened. Pam Fields had cried out in shock and Toby had yelled Spencer’s name in panic but Caleb and Spencer remained silent as Caleb processed what was happening.

_‘she’s used to it...the heat...Mona said Charles burned her as ‘punishment’...she knows how it feels that’s why she stopped my hand...she didn’t want me to feel that kind of pain...’_

Caleb pulled his and Spencer’s hands away from the stove as Toby rushed to get a first aid kit, Pam had grabbed Spencer’s hand and ran it under some cool water  while Toby fished out the antiseptic burn cream. Caleb had stepped back slowly, his eyes never leaving Spencer. The girl hadn’t reacted and this caused an anger to stir within Caleb...an anger directed at Charles...at Alison and the entire Dilaurentis family

_‘Damn you Charles! You better hope I don’t kill you for putting Spencer through something like this...she’s Hanna’s friend and I owe her everything because without her...without her I might’ve lost Hanna... Spencer needs me, she needs her friends but they don’t want to help her because of you! Because of your family! Because of Alison!’_

Caleb watched as Pam and Toby tended to Spencer. Once they were satisfied that the injury was properly treated, the group resumed dinner

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Hastings Manor- Later that evening*_

Toby and Pam had left an hour ago for Rosewood PD and after a hearty meal, Spencer and Caleb found themselves sitting in front of the Hastings’ state of the art television set as Mario Kart loaded on the screen.

The earlier incident in the kitchen was the furthest thing from their minds as both teenagers grabbed their wii remotes, which were embedded in the wii wheel, and they began to play.  Caleb played as Luigi while Spencer played as the title character Mario. Soon the two of them were engrossed in an epic video game battle of which Spencer emerged victorious. Caleb couldn’t find himself to be sad over his loss when he caught sight of the victorious Cheshire grin adorning Spencer’s face.  He bumped her playfully, like how he would have done to his sister as she cried out for a rematch.

Spencer, in turn and like any little sister would act towards their elder brother, stuck her tongue out at him playfully as she soundlessly goaded him over his defeat. Their wordless sibling banter continued as they resumed their games and Caleb soon realised that ever since he came back from Ravenswood, Spencer had tried to help him. Whether it was with his relationship with Hanna or when she sided with him against Toby to hide the knife that could implicate them, Spencer had his back, she treated him like family and their platonic relationship caused Caleb to view Spencer as a sister.

As Spencer smirked over her latest victory, Caleb watched her carefully. He could see the darkness that still tinged her gaze, the slight tremor in her movements and the ghosts of various scars that littered her body. Words from Spencer’s medical reports like “scorched skin”, “Lacerations”, “fluid build up” and “fractures” filled his vision as his new found brotherly instincts kicked in.

He clenched his fists in anger, but was pulled out of his daze when he felt Spencer’s eyes on him.

Caleb smiled at her when he saw her concerned expression. He sighed deeply before he spoke

Caleb: “How....how do you do it?”

Spencer stared at him confused, to which he continued

Caleb: “Care...you’ve been through so much...how can you be so concerned about everyone else?”

Spencer shrugged at this

Caleb: “I should be comforting you...I should be concerned about your feelings and here you are making sure I’m okay....”

Caleb felt hot tears spring to his eyes and he sniffed loudly as he quickly attempted to hide his tears.

Caleb: “I could’ve los-”

He sniffed once again and swallowed thickly before he resumed

Caleb: “lost...I could’ve lost Hanna..after Ravenswood...in the dollhouse....but you...you made sure she was okay...you kept her safe...without you, I wouldn’t have Hanna with me and for that I will never be able to repay you....”

Caleb felt Spencer awkwardly pat his shoulder and he gave her a teary smile. Knowing how hard physical contact with other people was for the lanky brunette after she was rescued from the doll house, Caleb welcomed the awkward pat like a prized achievement.

He looked deep into Spencer’s eyes and basked in the reassuring gaze of the youngest Hastings as he continued to speak

Caleb: “...you saved her...when I couldn’t....thank you...”

Spencer smiled at him and mouthed _‘it’s okay’_ , an action that caused Caleb to want nothing more than to hug the broken Hastings’ girl and put the pieces of her shattered soul back together again.  He was about to act on his impulse when the front door opened and in walked the rest of the Hastings’ family. He wiped his eyes quickly and said his goodbyes before he made his way over to the Marin’s home. After the evening he had with Spencer, after being reminded of what could have happened to Hanna in his absence, Caleb needed to hold his girlfriend to remind him that she had really returned

_‘At least I can hold Hanna...I know she came back to me...a part of Spencer will always remain in that place...she will never truly be free of it...’_

With that sobering thought he had left the house of Hastings and made his way towards the home of his beloved girlfriend.  It took him half an hour to reach the Marin’s, not because of traffic but because he needed some time to clear his head.

Mentally exhausted and physically drained, Caleb Rivers made his way into the Marin Household, he wanted nothing more than to hold onto Hanna and never let her go but when he was greeted with the furious cerulean eyes of his blonde girlfriend his heart stopped. He knew he was in trouble merely by Hanna’s furious expression, but why he was in trouble was a complete mystery to him.

Hanna cleared her throat and spoke

Hanna: “Where...where were you?”

Seeing Hanna’s worry behind her anger, Caleb immediately softened. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she trembled against him.

Caleb placed a chaste kiss to her temple before he responded

Caleb: “I...I was with Spencer...”

The sound of her former friend’s name caused a fury to stir within Hanna, she pushed herself out of Caleb’s embrace and growled at her boyfriend

Hanna: “WHAT???”

Caleb held his arms up in an attempt to coax Hanna out of her anger but the blonde was terribly upset.

Hanna: “I’ve been here worrying myself sick for hours...HOURS! I thought ‘A’ kidnapped you or something! And you were with HER!”

Caleb approached Hanna sceptically, ever since the dollhouse her temper was erratic, her anger was quick and her sense of reasoning was difficult to find but he knew his girlfriend was in there...he knew that Hanna was a kind hearted person, he knew that Hanna could see Spencer suffering and that all he needed was to break her out of Alison’s spell.

Caleb: “Spencer...Spencer needed me...she needs you...”

Hanna scoffed and fired back

Hanna: “She’s got to you...Spencer got to you...Caleb. Caleb don’t you understand! Spencer is working with A! She turned against me! Against us!! She doesn’t need our help...how can you side with her!”

Caleb: “Hanna...Baby...Spencer’s not working with A...she needs you...she needs you girls...”

Hanna huffed indignantly at his words

Hanna: “I refuse to help ‘A’ Caleb...”

Caleb: “She’s NOT A! Just because Alison said....”

Hanna: “at least Alison cares about our safety!”

Caleb growled lowly as he spat

Caleb: “Alison wasn’t keeping you safe in there! Spencer was!”

Hanna scoffed at this before she sarcastically quipped

Hanna: “Yeah...then afterwards she and Mona helped ‘A’ hurt us!”  
Caleb: “were you hurt Hanna? tell me did ‘A’ physically hurt you? No right? Han, Baby...I know that deep down you don’t believe Alison’s story...I know that on some level you can see the truth...Hanna... please...”

Hanna: “NO! No Caleb! I need you...I need you here! Spencer can go to hell for all I care! I don’t give a damn about the truth right now! All I need is you to be there for me and tonight...tonight when I needed you, you were off comforting Spencer!”

Caleb sighed at this and caught the sight of Ashley Marin standing at the top of the stairs. He looked at the woman pleadingly, both of them knowing how stubborn Hanna was and how badly Spencer needed her friends and family so they nonverbally came up with a solution. Ashley came down the stairs and addressed her daughter

Ashley: “Han...sweety, it’s late and you need to take your medication...”

Caleb watched as Hanna huffed and angrily walked away from their incomplete argument, but he was grateful to the older Marin for distracting Hanna before he said something he would regret.

Ashley turned to Caleb and said

Ashley: “Caleb...I know that Spencer needs us...that she needs Hanna, but right now, Hanna’s in this place where I feel like if we push her too hard she’ll react negatively and lash out at Spencer... and I don’t want to make Spencer’s condition worse... I may be Hanna’s mother and you may be her boyfriend but we can both agree that in this situation, Hanna is not priority...Spencer is...so for Spencer’s sake, you stay with Hanna, try and convince Hanna of Spencer’s innocence slowly...she’ll listen to you eventually Caleb, she always does...I’ll...I’ll be there for Spencer...Hanna keeps pushing me away when I’m with her anyway...”

Caleb: “No...Hanna needs her mother...you can’t leave her...”

Suddenly Ashley Marin broke down into painful sobs. The sight of his girlfriend’s mother crying caused Caleb to rush to her side and comfort her. Both of them were completely unaware of Hanna’s presence at the top of the stairs, the blonde watching her boyfriend and mother converse.

Ashley sobbed loudly against Caleb’s shoulder as she spoke

Ashley: “She’s my daughter...I couldn’t protect her...I failed her...when she needed me I failed her!”

Caleb began rubbing Ashley’s arm soothingly in an attempt to calm the woman but to no avail

Ashley: “I failed her...but Spencer didn’t...Spencer saved Hanna and for that I am grateful...I can never repay Spencer for what she did...Ella, Pam and I...we all know that we owe Spencer everything...I spoke with Leona Vanderwall last night...she told me that she’s never felt so helpless or guilty before, all of us decided that we need to be there to support Veronica but I can’t abandon Spencer...none of us can leave Spencer alone...”

Ashley began sobbing heavily as she continued

Ashley: “I’m torn Caleb...I need to comfort my Hanna but I also need to repay my debt to Spencer...”

 Caleb sighed in defeat as Ashley spoke, he understood her dilemma very well and could offer no proper words of comfort or solution

Ashley: “Ella, Pam and I tried to talk to the girls...but they won’t listen...has Alison warped their minds so much that she’s taken our girls away from us? How can Hanna not see that her friend is suffering? How can she not care?”

As the scene continued below, Hanna Marin wiped away a stray tear staining her cheek. The truth was before her eyes but it was easier to believe the lie. Guilt, anger and hatred clouded her vision as she walked to her room, leaving her mother and Caleb to speak alone. Her mind swimming with one paralysing thought

_‘Am I wrong?”_


	11. Chapter 10: The more things change, the more they stay the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.

Chapter 10: The more things change, the more they stay the same

_*Three Weeks Later- Spencer’s POV*_

Weeks had passed since the dollhouse. It was weird, the entire town was staring at us once more but now it wasn’t out of contempt or curiosity, it was out of pity. Once again we were the girls from the news and I couldn’t bring myself to care about what people thought of me. The last few weeks were....unusual...to say the least. Ever since the confrontation at the brew I haven’t seen my friends and ended up spending a huge amount of time with Mona, she’s pretty awesome...I now know why Hanna chose her as a friend when Alison disappeared.

Mona wasn’t the unusual part about the last few weeks, it was my other companions. Since my friends were conspicuously absent from my life, their parents took it upon themselves to fill their slots. Pam Fields was either making me breakfast or dinner, Ella Montgomery was giving me my homework assignments and Ashley Marin was either offering to drive me around or randomly showing up at my house to keep me company. Knowing that not all of them knew ASL, I took to writing them notes, telling them that I was okay...telling them that their daughter’s needed them more but this always made them burst into a fresh batch of tears and thereafter pull me into an awkward hug. 

Ella probably sobbed when she saw how shaky my hand movements were when I signed to her, Pam probably cried when she saw how small my appetite was and Ashley...well she probably wept when she saw the drastic change in my penmanship because of my now unsteady hands... then, there was Leona Vanderwall....Leona had taken to joining Mona and was the only parent who didn’t smother me. She was good friends with my mum, so the two of them would go off together and leave Mona and I alone, which was great because together Mona and I were almost caught up with our homework from the GED programme.

Since my homework was always completed beforehand and Mona knew when she had overstayed her welcome, I found myself in the company of my family more often than not.  I was used to their conspicuous absences, there was always a meeting with a client, a deposition or litigation more important than spending time with me so it was awkward now that we were having every meal together. Sure I stayed in Melissa’s room now but we didn’t suddenly become close, she gave me my space but I knew that the moment I pretended to drift off to sleep she would hold me close to her and cry.

Everyone was treating me differently and it sure as hell pissed me off, it was like they forgot who I was, they forgot that I was Spencer Hastings but I couldn’t blame them...I had forgotten what it was to be Spencer Hastings...Charles...Charlotte had taken that away from me...and I knew that no matter what I did, I could never fully return to ‘normal’. It didn’t help everyone’s opinion of me when I acted _strangely_ around them....I mean freaking out about seeing a bathtub or going into a Jacuzzi or pool is not usually ‘normal’,  Showing no traces of pain when I was electrocuted or burnt could be considered ‘unhealthy’ and not acknowledging anyone’s presence when I was trapped in my own mind was definitely branded as being ‘unstable’ by my parents. I’m pretty sure I hit Melissa a couple of times when I was trapped in my nightmares, she still has the feint scratch marks alongside her cheek but no one treated me like Spencer Hastings. Before the dollhouse, if I had a nightmare Melissa or my parents would snap at me and tell me to _‘get over it...you’re a Hastings!’_ but now it was like they thought every single thing wrong with me could be fixed by Doctor Sullivan. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate the woman but I couldn’t see how she could fix me. I knew what was wrong with me...I was severely traumatised by my captivity so any contact with my PTSD triggers resulted in onset panic attacks, difficulty paying attention, hallucinations and acute mutism. I didn’t need a shrink to diagnose me so I refused to see Doctor Sullivan. Mona, Toby, my parents and sister begged me to speak with the good doctor but I refused each time. Charlotte made it clear to me, and every time I contemplated telling someone the truth her voice would fill my ears

**_Charlotte: “...It’s our little secret Spencie...”_ **

That sound alone was enough to make me forget about saying anything. It was safer for the girls if I kept my mouth shut. If I told anyone about what had happened between me and Charlotte, Charlotte would react...badly....she could hurt my friends....or try and kill Melissa, so for their safety it was better for me to suffer.The only regret I have is watching what my condition was doing to poor Toby. He was such a beautiful soul and it tore me apart to watch him break every time he thought he had failed me, I want nothing more than to be the strong, brilliant girl he fell in love with but that girl is gone.

Toby is the one thing keeping me sane throughout this entire ordeal. His touch, his presence his scent keeps me calm...it keeps me from losing myself in my trauma. I knew that he longed for me to look him in the eye but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.

_‘they have the same eye colour...Charlotte and Toby...that brilliant blue that used to be a form of safety for me is now another reminder of my trauma...the eyes, the hair...it’s all too similar...Charlotte and Toby...heck even Hanna and Alison...I don’t think I could ever look any of them in the eye again...Charlotte had left no stone unturned in making my life miserable...she got her revenge on Melissa, I don’t think I’ve ever seen my sister so distraught...but unfortunately she destroyed Toby in the process...and for that I will never forgive her...’_

 Over the last few weeks, I’ve been trying to prove to Toby that I’m fine, that I’m still the same Spencer he fell in love with but each and every time something goes wrong

_*Flash Back- A few Weeks Back*_

_It was late at night and Toby and I found ourselves curled up on my family couch, a warm fire roaring before us. It was a week since I was rescued from the dollhouse and seeing Toby basked in the warm glow of the fire place stirred a deep arousal within me. I needed his touch. I needed him to erase the feeling of Charlotte on my skin, so acting purely on impulse I avoided his gaze, cupped his face and kissed him soundly. I closed my eyes as I kissed him, he was unsure at first but soon he began returning the kiss with fervour and we ended up making out on my family couch. I felt so alive, so safe that I opened my eyes...I needed to make sure it wasn’t a dream...that Toby was real and that he was kissing me. His eyes were closed as he kissed me and I inwardly smiled as I took in his chiselled features. But my reprieve was short lived, the moment he opened his eyes my heart stopped. Panic had set in as I became lost in the cerulean blue orbs of my tormentor_

**_Cece: “Look at me when you fuck me Spencer! I will not tell you again!”_ **

_Drowning in the blue orbs before me I broke the kiss hastily and slowly began to hyperventilate. It took poor Toby close to three hours to calm me down and once I was calm I hated Cece with every fibre of my being._

_*End Flash Back*_

At first I thought it was an isolated incident, but after a while, each time I worked up enough courage to initiate something with Toby, visions of Charlotte would cloud my mind and ruin it

_*Flash Back- A week Ago*_

_Once again I had found myself on my family couch. Once again Toby and I were locked in a passionate embrace as we furiously made out against the beige leather. This time I learnt from my previous mistake, I kept my eyes closed as I kissed him but as My hands drifted down from his face and towards his chest I felt his hands move up against my jaw. Soon, I could feel his hands cup my face but my mind registered a different touch._

_It was harsher, more commanding whereas Toby’s calloused hands were surprisingly gentle, it reminded me of my first night with Cece, of our special playtime together and my heart rate sped up in fear.  I kept my eyes squeezed shut but my mind took me away from my living room couch and into my ‘cell’ in the dollhouse_

_I forced my eyes open, hoping to have a visual reminder that I was indeed in my living room, but my mind caused the apparition of Cece to cloud my vision. Cece was cupping my face as she pulled me up to face her_

**_Cece: “Fuck me...”_ **

_As soon as the words left the apparition’s lips, I fought them off, clenched my eyes shut as I curled myself into a foetal position. I was on a hard floor and I could feel the cold tiles digging into my side as I rocked myself out of my nightmare._

_*End Flash back*_

 After that I became even more determined to prove to Toby that I was alright, making out on the couch was no longer an option anymore since Toby became cautious every time I tried to get closer to him on that thing so I had to get creative. I recalled the time we showered together soon after I was rescued and thought I could recreate the situation but even that did not give me any respite from Charlotte’s monstrous poltergeist

_*Flash Back- Three days ago*_

_Toby and I were in my steam shower, his body rested against the porcelain walls as I cradled myself against him for support. The water cascading down against our bodies acted as the perfect aphrodisiac as I kissed and bit the expanse of his muscular chest.  His hands were caught in my wet chocolate tresses and my hand was rubbing his pulsing erection. Soon a loud moan escaped his throat and I froze once again at the sound of my name._

_Before my eyes the sight of my muscular boyfriend changed into the vision of a slender petite blonde, Cece was naked and wet in my arms as she moaned_

**_Cece: “mmm....touch me Spencer...”_ **

_I shook my head to clear it and was startled to see Toby’s concerned gaze locked on me. I mouthed a small apology to him and moved away from his body, cleansed and then wrapped myself in one of the fluffy towels Toby had laid out, and left the shower as fast as I could._

_Once I was clear from the bathroom and in my now shared bedroom with Melissa I broke down. Mentally cursing Cece for ever touching me_

_*End Flash Back*_

Soon, I began to avoid Toby but sometimes after a nightmare, I needed his embrace to comfort me and remind me that I was free from the dollhouse. Last night, Melissa was working late and Toby had stayed over with me. I wasn’t particularly tired since I had taken a nap in the afternoon, but the remnants of the hellish visions that had gripped my subconscious during the afternoon were still fresh in my mind, so naturally I turned to my boyfriend in search of comfort

_*Flash Back- The Previous Night*_

_We found ourselves making out on Melissa’s bed. Acting purely on reflex my hands soon discarded his shirt while his found their way under my shirt. We were locked in a passionate kiss and without realising it my hands made their way into his luscious locks and pulled him closer to me as we moved up the bed._

_It was muscle memory, the moment he arched forward, leaning over me as my back hit the softness of the mattress my mind kicked into over drive. I clenched my eyes shut and begged the universe to have mercy on me but sadly I was left unheard._

_All my mind registered was that there was someone on top of me and it didn’t matter if  it was the brawny carpenter I called my boyfriend. To my mind, the soft petite body of Cece Drake was pressing down on me and my throat closed in panic and slowly I struggled to breathe. In a few short seconds I was having a full blown panic attack, a single haunting voice playing on a constant loop in my terrified subconscious_

**_Cece: “mmmh...you like being in control don’t you?”_ **

_I must have lost track of time during my ‘episode’ because when I finally came to, I saw Toby’s retreating back as I was pulled into Melissa’s comforting embrace._

_*End Flash Back*_

After last night I fear that Toby would never touch me again. It didn’t help that he had left when I woke up this morning and Melissa had told me that Toby was staying at his loft tonight. So, naturally I now found myself at my beloved’s door. I somehow managed to convince Melissa to drive me to Toby, it was a cold night so my sister wasn’t questioning the midnight black trench coat and stilettos I had worn, so armed with a few pieces of paper I knocked gently on Toby’s door before I fished out the keys he gave me months ago to his loft above the Brew.

Gingerly I opened the door and smiled when I found my love seated behind his desk, his hunched shoulder’s a clear indication that his mind struggled to focus on the documents before him, the sound of his door opening distracted him from his work and he smiled when he caught sight of me.

In an attempt to feel sexy I sashayed into his home, clad in a long black trench coat and I could tell  by the way his eyes raked over me that he selfishly wished that the coat was the only material against my smooth skin, so I shut the door behind me and walked seductively towards his still seated person. I had come over on a mission, but I refused to take this any further until I cleared the air between us, so I fished out the few pages from my trench coat pocket and handed them over to Toby to read. I stood tall before him in my six inch stilettos and watched as his eyes raked over my form seductively. I nudged him softly to read the pages I had handed to him and wordlessly he complied. I watched him closely from a small distance and waited patiently for his reaction. My words shakily written on a few scraps of paper was all the explanation I could give him but I hope that they had given him some sort of justification for my behaviour.

_*No One’s POV*_

The pages clutched in Toby’s hands shook as the unsteadily  written words jumped out at him

_Toby_

_Love...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry for everything, you deserve this big beautiful love, a love that’s whole, with a person that doesn’t shy away from your touch, a person that doesn’t have a panic attack in your embrace, a person that can look you in the eye and tell you how much you mean to them._

_I can’t tell you how much I love you....not anymore....that was taken from me and you deserve to hear that you are loved every day._

_I can’t look you in the eye anymore....because when I see the blue of your irises, I see the eyes of my tormentor and I don’t feel safe._

_I can’t enjoy your touches or your warm embrace any more...because when I feel someone else touch me I feel them...I’m transported to those nights in the dollhouse....those nights when my captor would crawl into my bed and  play their ‘special games’ with me._

_At first I didn’t understand the extent of your suffering at the hands of Jenna but now I know...I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop Jenna...I’m sorry...I could have been a better girlfriend..I should have supported you better...It’s sad that I had to be ‘played’ with, in the same way, to realise the extent of your pain._

_They played with me until I broke....They broke me Toby...and you deserve someone who’s whole._

_You deserve the strong, brilliant girl you fell in love with, that girl who could lovingly complain when you beat her at scrabble, that girl who could lovingly glance at you over a cup of coffee, that girl who could hold you and comfort you when you were sad._

_I’m not that girl Toby...I may not ever be that girl again... and it’s not your fault Toby...It’s never your fault_ _..._ _but I’m trying...I can’t ask for your patience, I can’t ask you to do any more for me Toby, it would take me a life time to even begin to repay your kindness to me but I can ask you for a chance...one chance...one last chance...let me try to prove to you...show my love to you...that’s all I ask...and if I can’t...If I can’t show you how much I love you then I’ll understand if you decide to walk away._

_One chance Toby...give us one more chance..._

_Love_

_Spencer._

Toby’s eyes filled with tears as he read Spencer’s words, soon the moist droplets cascaded down the expanse of his chiselled features and stain the soft pages in his hand, smudging the ink slightly when they made contact. He was so overcome with emotion, that he couldn’t help himself from blurting out repeatedly

Toby: “I love you Spencer....I love you so much”

**  (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

**_Spencer smiled softly in appreciation at his words as she slowly peeled the coat off her body and he instantly hardened at the sight before him, his wish had been fulfilled, she was completely nude under the coat. Toby’s eyes hungrily raked over her body drinking in her creamy complexion. Spencer was absolute perfection, he ignored the various scars littering her body even though she wore them proudly, they were her battle scars and to him it made her even sexier._ **

**_He couldn’t wait to sheath himself in her warmth.  She sashayed closer to him, her hips gyrating seductively, she gave him a small smirk as she moved herself onto his lap, placed one thigh on either side of him, trapping him between her. She smiled gleefully as she straddled him, knowing well that he was at her mercy. She leaned in closer to him, her lips against his ear, as she bit him sensually, his eyes glued on her perfect breasts when she seductively titled his chin up causing him to face her as she mouthed to him_ **

**_Spencer: “You’re wearing too many clothes Babe...”_ **

**_He chuckled softly at her words and kissed her deeply as Spencer slowly began to undress him, kissing the flesh of his body as it became exposed in response to her ministrations he lifted his hand and inserted his index finger and forefinger into her folds, enjoying how turned on she was just by being in close proximity to him, his fingers began working their magic creating a steady rhythm to drive her crazy  and within seconds he stared at her as he watched her silent moans._ **

**_The sight before him was heavenly, she was  deeply aroused with pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her chest heaving in excitement, her hands had began exploring his athletic build and within seconds she had removed his T-shirt and had freed his hardening member from the confines of his jeans and he wished he could actually hear her moans, that some sound escaped her lips but his memories of their time together filled in the blank air and provided the soundtrack of their lovemaking._ **

**_Toby removed his fingers from Spencer’s folds and wasted no time in replacing his fingers with his now fully erect member, he moaned in pleasure as her body engulfed him. He looked up at her face as it contorted with pleasure and he let his body surrender itself to her whims, she had lifted herself off of him before slamming back down, a motion which was steadily driving him over the edge._ **

**_Toby knew that if she kept this pace up he would not last much longer, so he captured her lips with his muffling his moans as she climaxed against him. He felt himself tighten, he was ready to release his load deep within her, and he was almost over the edge when he felt her slow down against him. Soon she cupped his face and kissed him deeply before resuming her tantalising ministrations against him, she rocked against him for a few more moments then she used a perfectly manicured nail to reach beneath her and gently scrape against his testicles. Toby shivered in pleasure as his lover began to fondle his balls, he moaned deeply and without warning pushed deeper into her._ **

**_Spencer’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, stars exploding beneath her eyelids, the force of Toby’s thrust was bringing her closer to the edge, he removed himself and then slammed back in and that was all it took to bring her to orgasm. She moaned as she climaxed all around him, her contracting muscles milking him and bringing him to the edge. He exploded into her a few seconds later, filling her with his seed as he climaxed within her, she brought her lips against his, her mouth capturing his moans as they rode out their orgasms_ **

**  (End of Mature content) **

They had found each other once more, their love the anchor that grounded their very existence and now that Spencer was securely in his arms, Toby vowed, to the heavens and every deity that he knew, that he would protect and love Spencer until the end of his days.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*A Few Days Later- Rosewood High School*_

_Hanna’s POV_

It was strange being back at school. The walls, the teachers the students had remained the same...but we were different. Principal Hackett had allocated a special classroom for the five of us to use, it was far away from the gossiping students and curious glances and for that I was grateful.

It was weird being in a classroom again, and here I was in a classroom with only five people. If it wasn’t for Mrs Montgomery and the array of teachers entering and leaving the room I would have thought that the five of us were back in the dollhouse. It kind of felt like the dollhouse with Aria, Emily and I on one side and Spencer and Mona together on the other.

Spencer...it was unusual to see Spencer so quiet in a classroom...it was even more unusual to see Spencer sit with Mona. Seeing the two of them together caused a strange rage to surge within me as I recalled Caleb’s words as he pleaded for me to mend my friendship with Spencer.

_Caleb: “Hanna...Baby...Spencer’s not working with A...she needs you...she needs you girls...”_

I scoffed one again as I recalled his words, causing Mrs Montgomery to raise her eyebrow at me in question. Ignoring the curious glances that Aria and Emily had gave me, I smiled sweetly in response as she continued the lesson. Mrs Montgomery was droning on about something or the other but I couldn’t bring myself to focus on her, my entire attention was on the girl I used to call my friend.

Spencer was docile, reserved and almost timid...a far cry from the headstrong, free and daunting person I grew up with. Seeing her so...defeated caused a pang of sadness to stir within me. Once again Caleb’s words rang through my head

 _Caleb:_ ” _...she needs you...she needs you girls...”_

But just as the thought entered my subconscious, I saw Mona lean in and say something to Spencer, whatever Mona had said to her had caused Spencer to grin happily and suddenly my anger resurfaced

_‘Pfft...she seems fine to me Caleb...she doesn’t need us! She had Mona...She has A..Spencer Hastings is doing fine without us!’_

Mrs Montgomery had caught me looking at Spencer and smiled at me softly. Ever since we came back to school, Mrs Montgomery had been keeping a close eye on Spencer, even more so than Aria. I remembered Aria complaining to Emily and I about this and I couldn’t help but agree with her. Emily had then voiced her annoyance at how her mother was always making food or having dinner with Spencer while my mother kept pestering me about being there for Spencer and even used to go over to the Hastings to spend time with her, leaving me either completely alone or with Caleb. It felt as though our mothers were abandoning us, all so they can help Spencer, they wanted to help the person who tormented their children and because of that I felt angry....annoyed even... at Spencer. Soon the class had come to an end and we were allowed a short lunch break I made a beeline for Spencer my anger clouding my judgment.

I made my way over to the lanky brunette I once called my friend, grabbed her firmly by her shoulder and spun her around to face me as I growled out

Hanna: “what is wrong with you!”

Emily and Aria had caught up to me and stared at me in shock. Mona on the other hand pulled my hand away from Spencer and stood beside the girl protectively. Spencer had quickly glanced at me in surprise before looking away. Seeing Spencer Hastings stare at her shoes instead of looking at me only made me angrier.

Hanna: “You took everything from me now you want Caleb too?

Mona stared at me in anger while Emily and Aria held me back, as though they were afraid that I might actually hit Spencer in front of Mrs Montgomery.  The fact that Spencer remained silent annoyed Emily as she joined in on my tirade

Emily: “...just drop the whole silent martyr crap Spencer! No one is buying it, you can’t face us because of what you helped ‘A’ do to us!”

Mona scowled at Emily and bit out

Mona: “unbelievable...how could you think that about your friend!”

Aria scoffed at this and snippily retorted

Aria: “The same way you ran over Hanna!”

Mona stared at Aria open mouthed but remained silent giving me an opportunity to lash out at Spencer once more

Hanna: “ Your family couldn’t care less about you...they left you here three days after we came back....that’s why you’re doing this...that’s why you’re taking out parents away from us! Because yours couldn’t give a damn!”

I took a deep breath and bit out

Hanna: “Melissa was right...you do like shopping out of other people’s carts...she should have kept Ian and Wren away from a slut like you, maybe then she would still be married and she would have probably had her baby!”

I could see Spencer shake slightly, whether it was in anger, fear or sadness I wasn’t sure, but that didn’t stop me...I continued, not caring whether I hurt Spencer in the process

Hanna: “I wish you died in that Bell Tower...”

Mona gasped loudly at this and was about to rush to Spencer’s defence but I didn’t give her a chance. I turned around, spun on my heel and stormed off with Emily and Aria trailing behind me. As I walked further away from Spencer by heart slowly sank, my conscious caught up with me and I wanted nothing more than to turn back, hold Spencer and apologise but my pride wouldn’t let me. I held my head up as I continued to walk away. I heard Ella Montgomery and Mona speak in the distance but I couldn’t care less, Spencer was the enemy and she had to be kept away.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_*That Afternoon- Hastings’ Barn*_

_Melissa’s POV_

I heard a car pull up the driveway, the sound grating on my nerves but my determination to find some sort of clue kept me from breaking the intense glare I was currently fixing on the screen of my laptop.  Spencer had rigged up the camera to keep an eye on me, before I told her about Bethany Young, before Alison’s trial before the dollhouse....Spencer wanted to keep an eye on me but now....Now I was glad that I could use these cameras to help save my sister.

My sister...my little sister....my Spencer...I remember a time when she’d always follow me around, her thick wavy locks neatly tied back would emphasise her large chocolate orbs and adorably tiny pout. She would look up at me, want to be exactly like me and yet she could get me to do anything just by her batting her eyelashes at me. The perk of being close to six years younger was that no matter what she did, it was my job to stick by her, to look out for her. Somehow, somewhere down the line our relationship soured and she drifted away from me. She became a protector not the protected, my baby sister grew up after I abandoned her.  Something deep inside me kept of saying that this whole ordeal was my fault, that Spencer was suffering because of something I did, and I would feel sick to my stomach when such thoughts crossed my mind.

My mother had told me about Spencer’s medical records and about the police report on the dollhouse but I didn’t need to know about those to have insight into Spencer’s condition and for that I felt terrible. Spencer camping out in my bedroom was insight enough, she was too afraid to sleep in her bedroom, she was too afraid to touch anyone or have anyone touch her. ‘Afraid’ was never a word I would have used to describe Spencer, but now it seemed to be the most apt description of the once mighty, stubborn and fearless girl I grew up with.

She was so traumatised that she couldn’t make a sound and that broke my heart. There were times when I used to wish Spencer would just shut up and now I would give anything to hear her voice again. So, looking for some form of clue and praying for a miracle, I continued searching the surveillance footage from the last few months, hoping to find something.

I heard the barn door swing open some small footsteps and then slam shut. A loud huff, some swear words and a disgruntled greeting told me that Mona Vanderwall had arrived. The girl was the best sleuth I knew and I needed her help if I was to find the monster that dared to hurt my baby sister.  The fact that Mona was dying to get her hands on ‘A’ was simply an added bonus, I knew Mona had her own axe to grind with the masked stalker but the girl seemed more focused on helping Spencer get better. These last few weeks Mona has been an amazing friend to Spencer, I wouldn’t know whether it was guilt or gratitude on my part but I found myself accepting her now constant presence at my home. Soon her voice pulled me from my thoughts and my gaze away from my laptop screen

Mona: “I can’t believe them!”

I looked up from my laptop screen and stared bewildered at her furious expression.

Melissa: “Who?”

Mona: “Hanna...Emily...Aria...They’re unbelievable! I always thought Spencer was the heartless one from all of them but they are just downright cruel...”

I looked at Mona, my expression begging her to elaborate

Mona: “They abandon her...after she saves them they just toss her aside because of some ridiculous thing Alison says...then, even after they can see her suffer they lash out at her! What the hell! And Spencer...Spencer just sits back and takes it...”

I sighed deeply at Mona’s words, my heart breaking for my sister with each passing day. She was slowly becoming someone I failed to recognise and I wanted nothing more than to bring back my little sister so days ago I asked Mona to help me find ‘A’, I wanted to find the son of a bitch so I could destroy them for hurting my Spencer. Mona rubbed her temples in frustration before continuing

Mona: “Spencer is in your room asleep, your parents aren’t home and I couldn’t stay in that house alone...and the barn light was on so...”

Melissa: “it’s fine Mona...I was thinking of making the barn our own secret headquarters...Spencer can’t know about what we’re doing...you know how inquisitive she is...If we set up in the house she’ll find out and then try to interfere....but she doesn’t have a key to the barn anymore and she doesn’t even look at the backyard so she’ll never come here...”

Mona nodded at this before turning her attention onto the laptop screen.  She gestured at the footage and asked

Mona: “Anything?”

I resumed my attention to the screen and just as I shook my head ‘no’ something caught my eye.

The date stamp on the footage was close to three months ago, two months before Spencer and the girls could be rescued. The time stamp was around midnight and I quickly zoomed in on the screen. Mona gasped when she caught sight of ominous figure, dressed in a black hoodie standing at the front door of the Dilaurentis house. The door was opened and Alison Dilaurentis stood in the doorway, talking to the person who Mona and I now assumed was ‘A’.

Mona: “She knows A? Alison knows A! That’s why she’s trying to frame Spencer! It’s like Bethany Young’s murder all over again!”

I couldn’t bring myself to disagree with Mona, but something caught my eye, I saw wisps of blonde hair fall out of the hoodie and I was anxious for the hooded figure to turn around so I could see their face.

I fast forwarded through the footage slowly and Mona and I waited with baited breath for the figure to turn around. Mona and I gasped when Alison waved goodbye to the figure, turned around and went inside her house.

Melissa: “We might finally see who ‘A’ is!”

Mona nodded beside me but just as the figure slowly began to turn around the image on the screen started to distort. Soon the entire screen went blank and I roared in frustration

Melissa: “Aargh! Damn it! We were soo close!”

Mona: “It’s okay Melissa...”

Melissa: “NO! NO it’s NOT okay! Alison knows the psycho that hurt my little sister and she’s probably protecting them!”

Mona: “Melissa...’A’s’ too smart to be caught on camera...this has happened before, it’s not like we didn’t know what could happen...”

I sobbed hotly before I spoke

Melissa: “I know...I know...it’s just...I need to find A...I need to hurt them like how they hurt Spencer...I need to do something....”

Mona rubbed my shoulder reassuringly and spoke.

Mona: “Don’t beat yourself up about it Melissa...It happened to me before, A wiped my laptop clean before I could prove my innocence to Spencer and the girls...I can call Caleb and Toby? Even Ezra...they can help us figure this out...Caleb and I can clean up the footage...If we work together we can find and stop ‘A’...”

I silently nodded at Mona’s words, hoping that she was right, hoping that if all of us worked together we could find the monster that had been tormenting out loved ones for the past year, hoping that finding the monster would ease my conscience. But I was a Hastings, I knew very well what Spencer said about hope.

_‘It breeds eternal misery’_


	12. Chapter 11: Fatal Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m still here my dear readers...was having some trouble with my other story “Allegiance” but I’m over that...enjoy the new chapter
> 
> WARNING   
> This chapter contains scenes depicting and/or referencing acts of an explicit sexual nature and could be triggering so reader discretion is advised.

Chapter 11: Fatal Attraction

_*Just Outside Rosewood- Aunt Carol’s home aka Charlotte’s Lair*_

_*Cece’s POV*_

Cece Drake traipsed around the musty basement, humming along to Patsy Kline’s greatest hits as she searched for the glue. Pieces of porcelain scattered around her work desk, keeping the messy maps, dust, assorted brushes, paint and an array of 7 inch screens surrounding a huge monitor each one playing a different, recently recorded, footage.  Cece smiled as she quickly glanced at each image playing across the various screens each random second of footage she viewed overwhelming her with nostalgic fondness. Suddenly snapping out of her reverie Cece turned her focus to the task at hand. Large chunks of porcelain had already been bonded together to form an incomplete and unpainted version of Alison Dilaurentis’s face.  Cece had a few more pieces to glue before the mask was restored to its former uncoloured glory. Even after being coated with paint, there would still be some raised ridges evidencing its destruction, creating ‘scars’ on the face of the mask...an imperfection Cece would learn to love.

_‘Alison is flawed, so why shouldn’t her mask be too?’_

The disturbed blonde gingerly kissed the forehead of the now fully mended sculpture, before lovingly traipsing her fingers across the contours of the replicated cheekbones. Holding the mask firmly, Cece raised it to face her, speaking to the piece as though it was Alison standing before her

Cece: “You’re always better off with a really good lie...”

Cece burst out into a fit of maniacal laughter as she began lovingly tracing the ‘scars’ littered across the mask

Cece: “I told you the truth...I am A, I told you that I am A and you believed me...I told you the truth, I told you that I am your brother Charles Dilaurentis and you believed me....I told you that I became Charlotte and you believed me...I always tried to tell you the truth...believe me I tried...but there’s one lie I just had to tell you...I told you that my freedom depended on you framing Spencer...that Spencer had to be the fall guy...I lied...”

Cece let out a boisterously unhinged laugh and pinched the masks cheeks before she continued

Cece: “Charlotte Dilaurentis needed a ‘fall guy’...how ridiculous! My entire life has been one big cover up so what was stopping me from changing my identity once again and running away? Huh? Nothing...Not a damn thing!!!”

Cece then kissed the mask’s forehead once again

Cece: “My dear sister....my sweet, naive, trusting Alison....don’t you see? I wanted Spencer vulnerable...docile...afraid...and you kept her that way...now it’ll be easy to take her away from Rosewood...it’ll be easy to make her mine again...Charlotte will have her favourite doll again...Charlotte shall play with her Spencer once more....”

Cece happily chuckled to herself as she gently put the mask down on the table, she then took a seat before it, grabbed a brush, squirted some paint on a palette and began ‘colouring’ the mask all while humming eerily to herself

The brush resisted slightly as it met with the portions bonded together with the glue, the painting congealing over the glued portions causing a deep anger to stir within the oldest Dilaurentis child.

_‘fucking Melissa...always ruining what’s mine...that bitch never learns...’_

Cece stared down at the replica of her siblings face and once again addressed the mask

Cece: “I saved you from her Ali...I protected you...those Hastings sisters...always meddling..always sticking their noses where they don’t belong....but now ....now I’ve tamed one...I’ve broken Spencer...and soon...soon I’ll destroy Melissa...and then I’ll be free...I’ll be free and we can finally be a family...”

Cece slowly turns to the array of screens and smiled happily as she whispered to herself.

Cece: “Charlotte will have her Spencie...”

Each screen frame played a different video from ‘the dollhouse’. Cece watched herself in different proximities to Spencer Hastings, some intimate, some invasive and others downright cruel. Cece could feel herself moisten as she watched the events she enjoyed causing and partaking in, unfold on the screens.

Cece zoomed in on one of the many screens, pointed a remote at it and soon the image transported itself from its small screen in the corner to the huge monitor screen in the middle

Cece grinned happily as she rewound the footage, eager to relive each second that had unfolded.

On the monitor screen, Cece’s second favourite room in the dollhouse was displayed, the dungeon like room where Cece made the best deal of her life sprang into view.

_‘This was our first time in the water Spencer...you were so defiant at first, that Hastings pride visible in the angry jut of your chin...you thought you were in control...silly Spencer...lets watch shall we? Let’s see what happens...’_

Cece watched eagerly as her on screen counterpart dragged a semi nude Spencer towards the large tub filled to the brim with ice water. The youngest Hastings was clad in a pair of jeans and a sports bra, something that Cece soon decided was her favourite outfit on Spencer since it put the girl’s toned body on display. The oldest Dilaurentis watched gleefully as her on screen counterpart, shoved the Hastings girl to her knees before the tub, Cece watched on eagerly as her on screen persona spoke to the youngest Hastings before grabbing the girl by the scruff of her neck and forcing the girl face first into the freezing water.

Cece sighed lovingly as she watched Spencer violently trash around on the screen, her core pulsing erotically as she recalled the power she felt as she submerged the teenager into the bone chilling liquid

_‘I remember that day....don’t you remember that day Spencie?...your first drowning...I thought you were going to beg me to stop...I thought you were going to break your vow of silence and plead with me...but no...you kept quiet...’_

Cece then pointed the remote to another screen and clicked at it, changing the image on the monitor from the dark dreary dungeon like room to the soft hues of the busy vintage floral that was the replica of Spencer’s bedroom in the dollhouse.

Cece watched as her hooded on screen counterpart straddled and then proceeded to undress for a very reluctant Spencer. Cece licked her lips lustfully as the recorded footage of her first night in Spencer’s bed unfolded before her eyes.  She barely stopped herself from moaning out loud as she remembered the feel of Spencer’s fingers buried deep within her

_‘You kept quiet....for me...just for me...God you were amazing Spencie...inexperienced...but amazing...I knew immediately that once I tamed you ...once I tamed the great Spencer Hastings, I’ll never be unsatisfied...’_

Cece clicked her remote again changing the image on the large monitor to another footage that was playing on one of the smaller screens. Spencer was wearing Cece’s favourite outfit as she was suspended by her wrists in the heart of the dungeon like room. Cece watched herself slowly circulate the bound teenager, stalking her prey so to say, a harsh leather whip trailing behind her with each step she took.

Cece moaned softly as her past self repeatedly raised and brought the hard leather down on Spencer’s body, the teenager writhing slowly in pain as the harsh ‘crack’ resounded throughout the room. The sight of her past self asserting her authority over the _‘ever in control’_ Spencer Hastings was causing her more erotic tendencies to stir

_‘God your body is amazing...I’m sorry I had to scar it...your sister scarred my Alison’s mask so I had to scar you Spencie....but these scars tell the world that you are mine...you belong to me now...and no one can take you away from me...’_

A sudden anger overcame Cece as she roughly clicked her remote once more, changing the footage on the monitor once again flooding the screen with the sight of Spencer’s bedroom in the dollhouse. The teenager was chained to her four poster bed as Cece pleasured herself against the girl. The erotic display caused a desperation to stir within Cece as she began talking to the image of Spencer on the screen

Cece: “See? See how perfect we are together? See how happy you make me Spencie? Imagine how much fun you could have had if you were willing? I know you didn’t want to fuck me...I dunno why though...I’d fuck me...but when we’re together...I’ll make sure you enjoy it...it won’t be like the dollhouse...I’ll reciprocate this time Spencie...”

Cece’s tone took a earnest lilt, her eyes begging and her stance pleading as she made promises to the image of the teenager she tortured. Unconsciously she clicked the remote again, changing the monitor’s footage once more, The sight of Spencer chained to a chair beside the dungeon’s fire place sat heavily on Cece’s chest. Anger and self loathing filled the older blonde as she watched her past self maniacally pull a glowing hot poker from the flames and plunge it into Spencer’s shoulder, the sight of Spencer battling to not scream in pain caused a few lone tears to drizzle down Cece’s cheek

_‘I hated hurting you...you were innocent, you never hurt me...Melissa did... That bitch! Melissa should have been punished! But you tried to hurt Ali...you were going to hurt Ali...so I had to hurt you...’_

Cece: “I had to punish you....I had to punish you Spencie...”

Again she clicked the remote, her feed queued up to show another video from the replica of Spencer’s bedroom. The two rooms in which Cece broke Spencer caused very mixed emotions to stir within the blonde. The dungeon caused an aggressive yet aroused state of sorrow while the girl’s bedroom filled the blonde with an erotic longing.

The video playing on screen made Cece’s core tighten in anticipation. Muscle memory kicking in as she watched her past self trap Spencer’s head between her legs, forcing the girl to taste her pleasure

_‘wow...your tongue was amazing...you know all my little special spots now...and I can’t wait to learn all of yours...’_

Cece smiled to herself as the footage chained once again, the sight of the dungeon spiking her arousal as she watched her favourite Hastings, dressed in her favourite outfit, writhe painfully against the cold harshness of the room’s stone walls.

Her past self jus ignited the girl’s skin with more than 45 mA of current to surge through Spencer. The  girl’s skin taut and covered in a sheen of sweat as the taser retouched her skin,  Spencer’s body becoming more defined with each breath the girl battled to take, the sight stirred a sensually deep curiosity within Cece

Cece: “Will you tell me your special spots Spencie? Or will I have to torture it out of you? mmmhh...I think I’ll torture it out of you...After all, I need to have some fun if I’m going to keep you...”

Suddenly the footage changed to a video that Cece did not intend to play. The sight of Spencer’s ‘bedroom’ filled the screen and the blonde angrily watched on as Mona Vanderwall slowly cried as she treated the numerous wounds littered across Spencer’s body. Mona’s hands touching Spencer infuriated Cece to no end so the blonde picked up the mask she had lovingly been repairing and flung it across the room, breathing heavily as the porcelain clanged as it cracked and fell

Cece: “You were always so well behaved for Mona, you answered her questions, you did whatever she told you to do...why couldn’t you do that for me? Huh? Why did you listen to Mona? Is it because she’s better than me? Because she was the first A? Well I stole the game from Mona...I claimed you as mine! Mine to do with as I see fit! You’re my doll! MINE and I’ll keep you for as long as I want...’

Cece then paused the video playing on screen, and slowly moved closer to the monitor. The still image of Spencer filling the monitor, the girl was fully clothed so Cece pressed her lips to the portion of the screen which pixels made up Spencer’s lips and ‘kissed’ the glass barrier before moving back as she spoke to the image of the teenager

Cece: “Melissa ruined you...but I saved you from that...you’re perfect now... my own little doll...who’ll be a perfect addition to my family...Alison will get used to the idea of you and I together...I need you Spencie...only you know how to satisfy me now....and I won’t even have to punish you to warm my bed...you’ll do whatever I ask to keep that bitch Melissa safe....mmmh...”

Cece fell back into her chair and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. Seconds later her hand disappearing past the waistband of her panties as she intimately rubbed herself, allowing her body the stimulation it desperately craved. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back as memories of her time spent in Spencer’s bed filled her subconscious, Cece was about to lose herself in her fantasy when  the loud ping of her phone pulled her back into reality. Angrily, Cece grabbed the device and read the message displayed across the screen

**_‘Cece...we need to Talk- M’_ **

Anger flashed through the blonde as she read the text sent by Melissa Hastings

_‘How dare that bitch summon me? I don’t take orders from her...Melissa should be begging me for her life yet she has the gall to order me around? ME? I’ll teach that bitch a lesson...I’ll make her beg...having Spencer by my side will ruin you....I will ruin you Melissa...’_

Cece chuckled darkly as she arched herself forward, her one hand clutched around her mobile phone and the other, previously down her jeans, was now reaching for the image of Spencer’s face displayed on the monitor screen. The older blonde sighed lustfully as her slightly moistened fingers delicately, and almost lovingly, traced the pixels making up the contours of the brunette’s chiselled cheekbones.

_‘She’s not yours...Spencer was never yours Melissa ...beg me...beg me to return Spencer to you... beg me for your sister...’_

Reeling with an arrogant, jealous confidence, Cece rapidly and one handedly typed out a message on her mobile phone before she had the chance to second guess herself.

**_‘Meet me at your family’s lake house in half an hour- Cece’_ **

Even though the message had left her outbox minutes before, Cece continued to stare at the small screen clutched in her hand.  Glaring at the words typed out to her nemesis, filled her with bubbling psychotic euphoria. Snapping her head up, Cece lovingly gazed at the monitor once more, the sight of Spencer quelling her anger at Melissa. Bursting into a deranged laughter, Cece began to turn her gaze from the mobile phone clutched in her hand to the monitor atop her desk and back. Each turn of her head sunk her sadistically deranged mirth to a darker, deeper level than before. Finally stopping at and fixating on the image on the monitor screen, Cece kissed the large monitor once again before addressing the image displayed

Cece: “Soon...soon there’ll be no one stopping me from being with you Spencer...I’ll give you everything...you’ll want for nothing...all I want is you...just you, Spencer...your body...your loyalty...you...only you... be a good doll Spencer...give me what I want and Melissa will live...give me what I want and no one gets hurt...”

Smiling to herself, Cece began to hum a cheerful tune as she rifled around for her car keys. After a few moments, her search came to an end as she grabbed the clinking metal and made her way towards the basement’s exit. She was just about to pass the threshold when she caught sight of her dishevelled appearance on a nearby mirror.

Smirking, she immediately began straightening her clothes and running her fingers through her tousled hair

Cece: “Come and get it Mel...”

Just as the words left her lips, Cece blew a kiss to her reflection and strutted out of the basement, setting a chain of events in motion that will change the town forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you find Cece’s thoughts hard to follow...don’t worry... it’s supposed to be that way...


	13. Chapter 12 A: Reveal-A-tions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Is anyone still reading??? Well if you guys are out there, Sorry this took so long...work’s been brutal since everyone wants to finish all the hectic matters before the Festive Season...I managed to write this during my breaks so I hope it’s good...I didn’t proof read this so please ignore any errors...I am hoping to have Part B up before Christmas...

Chapter 12 A: Reveal-A-tions

_*Two Months after the Girls were rescued*_

_*The Hastings Barn*_

Melissa slammed her laptop shut in frustration, the loud sound causing Caleb and Mona to look away from their respective devices and pitifully at the oldest Hastings child.  For the past month, Melissa, Caleb, Mona and occasionally Toby would meet up at the Hastings Barn and go over hours of security footage and thousands of documents, images, props, messages and videos sent by ‘A’ hoping for some sort of breakthrough. Ever since Mona had shared her theory with them three weeks ago, Caleb and Melissa knew that Spencer was privy to the identity of the cyber bully. Toby, it seemed was aware if this fact as well, since he silently nodded along when Mona disclosed it. The blue eyed cop seemed to be hiding another secret of Spencer’s which Caleb, Melissa and Mona were dying to know, but none of them could bring themselves to ask Toby or confront Spencer about anything. Toby had become extremely protective of Spencer even though Spencer was the furthest thing from ‘fragile’, Toby insisted that anything and everything that could upset the lithe brunette was prohibited. So, the three of them holed themselves up in the Hastings Barn day after day hoping for some sort of clue that could help them end this nightmare.

Melissa stared at her screen and sighed deeply, the gnawing pit of guilt in her stomach lhurched punishingly as each hour passed. The older Hastings child was determined to find her sister’s tormentor and annihilate them for hurting her younger sibling.

_‘They’ll pay Spencer...I’m going to make them pay for what they did to you...Charles... ‘A’...whoever the hell this is, won’t survive when I’m done with them...no one hurts my little sister...no one...’_

But alas, finding ‘A’ was not as easy as finding Kendra Santoni. Melissa had put the fear of God into that little girl who dared bully Spencer during elementary school and she was fully prepared to do the same to this Charles Dilaurentis.  The older Hastings child queued up the next surveillance video on her laptop, the date and time stamp was close to three months ago and Melissa was slowly beginning to lose hope.

_‘We’re almost out of clues...The girls were still kidnapped when this video was taken! I’ve watched ever single second of footage since these damn cameras went up and so far nothing! Not a damn thing!’_

Night had turned into day and Melissa was about to throw her laptop across the room in anger. Caleb and Mona were sound asleep when suddenly something on the screen caught her eye. A figure in a black hoodie was bent over, talking to the police officers in the squad car that was stationed outside the Dilaurentis house. Wisps of blond hair poked out from behind the hood and Melissa zoomed in impatiently. She surreptitiously glanced up at her companions, making sure that Mona and Caleb were still asleep and blissfully unaware of what she was up to.

_‘Mona and Caleb can’t know about this...this is my fight not theirs...sure ‘A’ had hurt Mona in the dollhouse and Caleb wants to protect Hanna but all this started because of something **I** did...I know it...I’m the reason why these girls were targeted...I’m the reason why Spencer is involved in all of this...I need to make this right...For Spencer...I can’t fail her...not again...’_

Melissa hurriedly wiped away the hot tear that was trickling down her cheek and smiled when all her questions had been answered. She paused the video playing before her, her eyes filled with a determined vengeance and her lips curved into a dark smirk. Her sister’s tormentor had foolishly turned around, leaving their face exposed to one of the security camera’s facing the Dilaurentis property. Melissa quickly pulled out her phone and snapped an image of the paused video on the screen, she cleared the video from her laptop and rapidly began scribbling down a note to her companions

‘Gone for Breakfast at the House... be back soon...’

 Melissa then rapidly began typing up a message on her phone and sent it to her desired contact

**_‘Cece...we need to Talk- M’_ **

Second later, Cece had responded

**_‘Meet me at your family’s lake house in half an hour- Cece’_ **

Melissa scoffed at the blonde’s cheek, choosing the Hastings property as the location for their meeting was mildly infuriating but Melissa pinched the bridge of her nose and decided to take this as a victory.

_‘At least I’ll have a home-ground advantage...It is my family lake house after all...’_

Had Melissa known the danger she was about to face she would have relied on Mona and Caleb for back-up. Had she known that she was about to open Pandora’s box she would have acted more rationally. Had Melissa Hastings known this she would have handled the situation differently but right now the older Hastings child was consumed by one thought as she grabbed her car keys and rushed out of the Barn

_‘Cece Drake...you’re going to pay for hurting Spencer...’_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* _Same Time- Dilaurentis House*_

Alison reclined against her headboard and smiled, she had just texted Aria, Emily and Hanna. The three friends had just finalised their plans to meet up at the Rear Window Brew for lunch before hitting up Rosewood Mall. The blond had just hit send on the final text message when suddenly a chill ran down her spine. A feeling of dread settled into her stomach and Alison could instantly tell that the universe had set something sinister in motion.  Her heart clenched in fear and she rushed over to her bedroom window. She glanced out her window at her uninterrupted view of Spencer’s bedroom. The lithe brunette was curled up on her red couch, comfily dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans reading some classic novel. The girl hadn’t noticed Alison staring at her yet and Alison tried to telepathically communicate with her former friend

_‘I’m sorry...I’m so so sorry... I chose Cece over you...but something tells me that today you will have to make a choice...I’m in trouble Spencer...Cece has put me in danger, I know it...I can feel it...I need you by my side...I need my best friend...save me...please...’_

Before, Spencer would have looked up from her book, smiled at Alison and gave the blonde a friendly wave so Alison was eagerly waiting for the brunette to acknowledge her existence. But Spencer didn’t move, she didn’t acknowledge Alison and for reasons, which Alison knew all too well, her heart sank.

She was about to open her window and call out to Spencer when her phone chimed. Grabbing the device she sighed when she saw the flood of text messages from Aria, Emily and Hanna

_‘Meet at the Brew in five?- Emily’_

_‘Too Early- Han’_

_‘Han it’s already ten o’ clock! Get out of bed!- Aria’_

_‘Fine...See all of you at the brew in Half an Hour- Emily’_

Half an hour...that was enough time for her to collect herself, so Alison typed ‘okay’ into the text box and hit send. She then picked out her outfit for the day and quickly glanced once again at Spencer before rushing into her adjoining bathroom to get ready for her day.

_*A few minutes later- Hastings Barn*_

Mona had stirred slowly, the warm Rosewood sun hitting her face gently. She could hear movement in the Hastings Barn and assumed that Melissa was awake and was fully expecting to be left alone for a few seconds to ease into the morning when suddenly she felt a pair of cold hands shaking her awake

Caleb: “Mona! Mona wake up!”

Startled she opened her eyes and glared at the boy.

Mona: “What Caleb?”

Caleb grabbed Melissa’s laptop off the table it was resting on and showed it to Mona

Caleb: “Melissa found something...”

Mona’s eyes lit up with excitement

Mona: “What did she find? Does she know who Charles is? Where is she by the way?”

Caleb sighed angrily and slumped forward

Caleb: “I don’t know what she found...whatever it was she wiped it from the laptop...she’s gone, she left a note about getting breakfast at the house but Mr and Mrs Hastings said that she didn’t come in yet. Mr Hastings said he saw Melissa pull out of the drive way a few moments ago...She’s going to try and be a hero Mona...”

Mona sighed deeply; she knew the stubbornness of the Hastings all too well. When a Hastings decided to protect someone, then they would do anything and everything to make sure that the person was safe. Spencer had done that for Mona and the girls and now Melissa was going to do the same for Spencer.

Mona: “We need to tell Spencer...”

Caleb looked at Mona in alarm

Caleb: “After all that she’s been through? No way! Spencer needs to stay away from this!”

Mona rubbed her eyes in frustration, began to pace and sighed as she tried to reason with Caleb

Mona: “Spencer needs to know...she’s the only one that can pull Melissa back from whatever vengeful cliff the girl is on...besides, they think alike...Spencer knows what Melissa would do and can counter it...besides, Spencer knows who ‘A’/’Charles ‘ is and how they operate as well...she can help us Caleb...”

Caleb sighed dejectedly as he reluctantly agreed with Mona’s reasoning. The two of them hurriedly made their way over to the Hastings house, knowing that every second wasted put Melissa in great peril.

 

_*Half an Hour Later- Hastings Lake House- Just outside of Rosewood*_

Melissa’s shiny Mercedes pulled up in front of the Hastings lake house. The wood panelled and stone structure resembled a small mansion more than a typical lake-house cabin as was expected of the Hastings. The older Hastings killed the car engine and hurriedly stepped out of the vehicle. Cece Drake was leisurely reclining against the porch of the Lake House and grinned happily when she saw Melissa. The blonde waved Melissa over, her gesture friendly and the furthest thing from sinister and Melissa could help but mentally scoff at this

_‘She really is crazy...does she honestly think that this is a social call?’_

Melissa was wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice Cece pulling out her own cell phone. The blonde quickly selected her desired contact and began typing on her phone. She grinned at the screen and read her message

**_‘Walking into the lion’s den unarmed....Your big sister isn’t as smart as I thought she was... I wonder how long it’ll take for me to have her begging for mercy? Don’t you want to come say goodbye? She’s going to be drowning in her sins soon enough- Cece’_ **

Cece smiled at the taunt and hit send. The blonde didn’t bother to hide her identity from the message’s recipient because they were already aware of her more sinister personality.

Spencer Hastings was going to play hero again and Cece had really missed her favourite Doll.

_‘Come back to me Spencer...I need you again...come...save your sister...trade yourself for her...Alison was wrong about you, she once told me that you’d sell your soul down the river if it meant you’d win but you and I both know that’s not true...come...save Melissa from her past...beg me to spare her...’_

Cece looked up from her phone and smiled eerily as Melissa approached her, the older Hastings wore her rumpled appearance with grace and poise and Cece couldn’t help but feel slightly envious. So, in a jealous rage, she typed up a secondary message to a different contact.

**_‘Alison, I’m ending this once and for all...I need you by my side when I do... Meet me at the Hastings’ Lake House, come alone- Cece’_ **

She hit send once the message was complete, the action setting her plan in motion. Alison would surely come and she wanted her sister to have a front row seat to watch the Hastings’ destruction.

_‘They’re going to pay Ali...either way...today Melissa will pay for what she did to me...either she’ll die at my hand or Spencer will become my slave, that’ll devastate dear ol’Mel...but I need you to play the game with me Ali...do as I say and you won’t get hurt...’_

Melissa had finally stood in front of Cece and glowered at the blonde

Melissa: “it’s time to end this Cece...”

Cece grinned at Melissa’s words and quipped

Cece: “Right you are Mel...this is the end...”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Same Time- Just Outside the Rear Window Brew*_

Alison Dilaurentis strutted along the stone sidewalk, hair bouncing perfectly and bag perched just right along the crook of her elbow. Cell phone clutched in her right hand, car keys dangling from her left, the girl was the image of spoilt rich mean girl and said mean girl was fashionably late for her rendezvous with her friends at the local coffee haunt. Alison saw her friends chatting away happily at the cafe’s outdoor seating area and was about to waltz right up to her friends and make her grand entrance when the chime of her cell phone stopped her dead in her tracks  

**_‘Alison, I’m ending this once and for all...I need you by my side when I do... Meet me at the Hastings’ Lake House, come alone- Cece’_ **

The blonde spun on her heel and rushed back to her car. Had she been more aware of her surroundings she would have noticed her friends spot her through the window. She would have seen Emily Fields wave at her, she would have heard Aria Montgomery call out her name and smelt the freshly brewed coffee Hanna Marin was carrying over. But Alison Dilaurentis was in a rush, she needed to get to Cece...she needed to support her family.

Emily, Aria and Hanna stared at Alison’s retreating form curiously. The three friends exchanged nervous glances as they silently communicated. Eventually Hanna had gotten annoyed with the cryptic communications and said

Hanna: “Bet it was ‘A’...”

At the mention of their anonymous stalker Emily’s eyes perked up in fear. She kept her gaze on Alison as she sprung up from the table, Aria was hot on her heels and the two girls rushed over to Emily’s car. Hanna threw her hands up in frustration and struggled to keep up with the other two girls in her five- inch heels.

Hanna: “Emily! Emily...slow down okay! Why are you in a rush?”  
Emily: “Alison could be in danger....”

The swimmer had rushed into her car and started the engine, the moment the other doors slammed shut and Hanna and Aria had taken their seats, Emily pushed down on the accelerator and began to follow Alison’s sedan.

Aria: “What would ‘A’ want with Ali?

Emily: “I don’t know Ar...but something tells me something big is going down and Alison is in danger because of it...”

Hanna rolled her eyes and said

Hanna: “well it’s just like old times...Ali makes a mess and the four of us are running around as her cleanup crew...”

Aria and Emily exchanged a glance before Aria timidly corrected Hanna.

Aria: “Three...there’s only three of us now...”

It was in that moment that the three friends felt the gaping hole left behind by Spencer Hastings. Usually it was the four of them against the world, but now...the three of them rushing into danger without Spencer made Aria, Emily and Hanna feel unsafe....the ominous vibe had drifted into the atmosphere and what had started out as a sunny day had slowly began to turn into a dull and dreary afternoon, the setting of the final stage. But as the three of them followed Alison towards the eye of the storm, they were not going into battle alone...the cavalry had assembled and was on its way to save them

_*Same Time- The Hastings Manor*_

Spencer Hastings milled about her family’s great room. Caleb Rivers and Mona Vanderwall had showed up at her home earlier that morning and had stayed since breakfast. The two were currently engaged in a hushed conversation but Spencer’s attention was diverted from them by her mother’s voice

Veronica: “Melissa?? Melissa?”

Hearing her sister’s name being called sparked a curiosity within the youngest Hastings, looking around for her older sibling Spencer turned to face her mother hoping to be of some help.

Veronica: “oh Spencer..Have you seen Melissa? She doesn’t appear to be home and she’s not answering her cell...”

Spencer shrugged in response, indicating her lack of knowledge about her sister’s whereabouts.

Veronica: “Oh well...has she called you?”

Again Spencer shrugged ‘no’ but quickly pulled out her phone to check for any calls or messages from her sister.

At that moment, a hard rapping sound filled the air as Lieutenant Tanner knocked on the Hastings’ back door. Spencer who was still weary of the woman, since their ‘arrest’ prior to the dollhouse fiasco so she made no move to let her in leaving Caleb, who was nearest to the door, to invite the woman in. Tanner walked into the Hastings home with a sense of authority, her powerful stance embellished further with Toby’s determined strides behind her. Spencer smiled at the sight of her boyfriend and gave the young officer a timid and bashful wave as he was pulled away into a conversation with Mona and Caleb. Tanner was engrossed with Peter and Veronica Hastings so Spencer was left on her own. If she wasn’t staring at her phone, waiting to hear from her sister Spencer would have missed the chime alerting her to an incoming message. After peering up slowly and making sure no one else had heard the alert, Spencer checked the sender of the message and immediately her heart clenched

_‘Cece? Why is she messaging me? Why now?’_

Terrified she opened the message and her heart stopped as she decoded the meaning behind Cece’s taunt

**_‘Walking into the lion’s den unarmed....Your big sister isn’t as smart as I thought she was... I wonder how long it’ll take for me to have her begging for mercy? Don’t you want to come say goodbye? She’s going to be drowning in her sins soon enough- Cece’_ **

Without bothering to wait for ‘backup’ Spencer  dropped her phone, snatched up her jacket and hastily threw it on before grabbing keys off the nearby table and sped off towards her hybrid SUV. She didn’t care that her mother and father were frantically calling after her. She didn’t care that Toby, Mona and Caleb were trying to get her attention nor did she care for Tanner’s piercing gaze on her. All Spencer knew in that moment was that Melissa was in trouble and it was up to her to save her. Her car engine roared to life as she sped out of the Hastings’ property

_‘I’m coming Mel...She won’t hurt you...not while I’m alive...I won’t let her...’_

Just as the dust scattered about from Spencer’s departure, Tanner and Toby rushed towards their squad car with Mona and Caleb hot on their heels.

As Caleb and Mona dived into the back seat of the vehicle, Tanner turned to Toby and yelled as she grabbed the police radio

Tanner: “Follow her!”

Tanner clicked on the radio receiver and barked

Tanner: “Dispatch this is Lieutenant Tanner, I’m en route to a possible location for Charles Dilaurentis...requesting back-up over...”

Dispatch: “Lieutenant this is dispatch, what’s your 20?”

Tanner: “We just exited the Hastings property and are en route to the highway...”

Toby was struggling to keep up with his girlfriend’s frantic driving but managed to keep her in his sights as he tailed her

Toby: “It looks like she’s going to Radley...”

Toby, being Spencer’s boyfriend should have known how Spencer’s mind worked. He should have realised that the girl was aware that she was being tailed and that she was deliberately trying to shake them. After all, he was the one who taught her how to lose a tail. Spencer drove off the Highway and back into the city centre, weaving in and out of cars until Toby couldn’t see her anymore. Frustrated, Toby pulled over to the side of the road as they re-grouped. Tanner growled in anger and smacked the dashboard

Tanner: “Damn it!”

Mona: “She knows we were following her...”

Toby: “Caleb! Caleb ping her phone...”

Caleb was busy typing away on his laptop before he sighed in frustration

Caleb: “she left her phone at her house...”

Tanner sighed in frustration before turning to Toby

Tanner: “Cavanaugh, I admire that you share your knowledge with your girl friend but is there any way we can trace her?”

Mona grabbed the laptop from Caleb and began punching in a series of code

Mona: “We can track her car’s GPS....”

Seconds ticked by as the software loaded and moments later a loud ‘ping’ echoed throughout the car.

Mona: “got her!”

Caleb peered over and read the screen out loud

Caleb: “She’s going to her family’s lake house....”

Without warning, Toby stomped on the accelerator, hit the siren and barrelled through the midday traffic, all of them praying that they were not too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*The Hastings’ Lake House- Just outside of Rosewood*_

Cece Drake smiled maniacally as Melissa Hastings rounded off on her

Melissa: “Quit smiling like a lunatic Cece! I want to know why you met with Alison that night!”

Cece continued to grin at Melissa and it took every ounce of self restraint the blond possessed to not laugh in the older Hastings’ face.

Cece: “ I went to visit someone close to me Mel...my sister was sad and she needed to be cheered up...”

Melissa stopped and stared at Cece, transfixed by the blonde’s choice of words

Melissa: “Sis...Sister?”

Cece: “Mmmhh hmm...”

Melissa slowly began to back away from Cece, the older Hastings finally took stock of the blonde’s deranged expression and sinister gait.

Cece took a menacing step forward and chuckled darkly as the sound of tires crunching against sand echoed around them

Cece: “You always thought you were smarter than her...come on Mel...your Baby sis figured it out faster than you did...here I am practically giving you the answer and all she had were some nursery blocks spelling out my name...”

The two women had somehow found themselves off of the lake house’s porch and on the grassy bank leading towards the lake. They had also failed to notice that they had gathered a pseudo audience.  Alison had noiselessly rushed out of her vehicle and moved towards Cece, the blonde was so focused on her sibling that she didn’t hear Aria, Emily and Hanna rush up behind her. The four friends watched the scene unfolding before them, all they saw was Cece Drake menacingly step forward towards Melissa Hastings, who backed away timidly towards the lake’s edge.

Hanna sighed deeply and was about to call out to Alison to get the other blonde’s attention

Hanna: “Ali-”

But before she could completely call out her friend’s name Emily clamped her hands over Hanna’s mouth and ‘shushed’ her.

Hanna: “What Emily?”

Aria turned to the two of them and whispered

Aria: “They don’t know that we’re here...”

Emily: “...if we make any sudden noises we might spook them...”

Hanna glared at the two of them and huffed

Hanna: “Spook who? Cece or Melissa? Because I don’t care who wins I just want to see the catfight...”

Emily rolled her eyes at this and groaned

Emily: “Hanna...”

Aria shushed both girls and chided

Aria: “You guys keep it down! Cece is probably telling Melissa something important and I can’t hear it with your constant talking!”

It was in that moment, during Aria’s outburst that Alison noticed her friends behind her and the three of them rushed up to Alison and began their tirade of questions.

Emily: “Ali? Ali what’s goin on?”

Aria: “Why is Melissa here? And why did you come here? Did Cece call you or Melissa?”

Hanna: “Do you think Melissa would win or Cece?”

Everyone ignored Hanna’s comment as Alison prepared her rushed explanation

Alison: “I don’t know who called me...It was ‘A’...’A’ said that if I want answers I must come to the Hastings’ lake house...”

Emily: “and we followed you here...”

Hanna huffed once again, clearly she was annoyed at being ignored so she quipped

Hanna: “So? So where’s ‘A’? Is it one of them?”

Hanna gestured towards Melissa and Cece as she asked the question causing Emily and Alison’s gaze to follow the blonde’s motion. It was Aria, who had been listening to the two older women intently, that shushed them and reminded them of the severity of the situation they had found themselves in.

Aria: “Shut it you guys!”

Suddenly they heard Cece’s maniac laughter boom and echo in the still air, the sound caused a chill to run  down their spines and a deep fear to settle in the pit of their stomachs as they stealthily moved closer to the two women, who were now right at the lake’s edge.

Cece: “Come on  Mel...you know what you did!”

Melissa: “Cece...Cece stop! STOP IT!”

Cece: “Come on Mel...you can figure this out...it’s so simple it’s actually amusing...It’s not as complicated as Mona made it appear to be...Spencer figured it out, why can’t you?”  
Melissa growled at Cece and snarled

Melissa: “Don’t say her name you bitch! Don’t you dare talk about Spencer!”

Cece laughed maniacally at this and grinned

Cece: “Why not? Why can’t I talk about my favourite Hastings? About my favourite doll?”

Melissa: “You leave Spencer out of this! This is between you and me!”

Cece’s grin widened as she spoke, a deranged twinkle in her eye and a menacing gait to her stance

Cece: “But you involved her Mel...you took my sister away from me so I had to take yours away from you...”

Alison’s heart sunk at Cece’s words, even though she knew that her sister loved her, the manner in which Charlotte spoke of her left a bitter taste in Alison’s mouth

Melissa: “This was between you and Me...”

Cece: “You’re right...that’s why I called you here Mel...for us to end this...”

Without warning Cece lunged at Melissa and tackled the brunette to the ground, the action caused Alison to scream out and rush towards the two struggling women, Hanna was hot on her heels but was held back by a terrified Aria and Emily.

Cece and Melissa paid no attention to the commotion around them as they struggled along the bank of the lake. Cece held Melissa firmly by the scruff of her neck, her hand gripped tightly into her chocolate locks as she dragged the older Hastings’ child towards the water.

Cece chuckled darkly at the image of a struggling Melissa and began to reminisce

Cece: “Ah! This brings back memories...I must say though, Spencer was more graceful when I tried to drown her...”

At this Emily, Hanna and Aria stopped what they were doing and stared blankly at Cece, the implication of her words dawning on them. Apparently Melissa had come to the same realisation because she had stopped struggling in Cece’s arms

Cece: “That’s right Melissa...I’m Charles Dilaurentis...bet you didn’t know that when you had them ship me off to Radley!”

Cece didn’t wait for Melissa to respond but rather grabbed the woman and forcefully submerged her head in the shallow water along the bank of the lake. Melissa trashed around violently as she struggled for air, the action causing Hanna, Emily, Aria and Alison to cry out as Alison rushed towards them yelling at her sibling

Alison: “Cece NO!”

But Cece paid them no heed, she casually pulled Melissa up from the water and tutted softly at the woman spluttered and gasped for air. Aria, Emily and Hanna were rooted in place, each of them terrified not only for themselves but for Melissa’s safety all while one thought filled their minds

_‘Cece is ‘A’......Cece is Charles....Charles is real....it wasn’t a lie....’_

Alison, who was now extremely close to the lake bank, called out to her sister

Alison: “Cece! Cece stop this!”

But again Cece ignored her and continued to speak to Melissa

Cece: “Your sister is amazing very talented that tongue of hers....”

Cece’s words caused Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Melissa to stare at her in surprise

Cece chuckled and smiled fondly, as though recalling a pleasant memory. Her tone eerily tinged with a fond nostalgia as she spoke

Cece: “She can hold her breath for a while...Did you know she managed to not suffocate while I rode her face...”

The hearts of Melissa and Alison sank as the meaning behind Cece’s words became clear to them. Both of them felt a mixture of guilt and anger for what Spencer had to experience, each one feeling responsible for Spencer’s rape. Melissa’s rage stemmed from being a concerned older sibling whilst Alison’s remorse originated from her failure to protect her friend.

Melissa and Alison both shared a consuming shame, both felt responsible for Spencer’s condition as they silently cried

_‘I’m Sorry....I’m so soo sorry Spencer....this...this is all my fault...’_

Hanna stifled a gag at Cece’s words while Emily gasped loudly in shock. The two of them slowly piecing together the true extent of Spencer’s ordeal in the dollhouse while Aria, sweet Aria simply began uncontrollably sobbing as she came to terms with the trauma her friend had undergone. The three girls felt hot with guilt and self loathing when they realised that their abandonment of Spencer had come at the most inopportune moment, their friend had given up everything, including herself respect, for them and they turned her away. Their hearts weighed heavy with shame when they recalled their harsh words to the girl who had always been by their side

**_Hanna: "....... I wish you died in that Bell Tower..."_ **

**_Emily: "I don't believe for a second that a Hastings would cut a deal that benefitted someone other than themselves..."_ **

**_Aria: "I hope whatever you did with A was worth losing our friendship over..."_ **

Emily stared at the other two girls with tears in her eyes, Hanna had made a few pathetic attempts to wipe at the fresh tears streaking down her face but was unsuccessful so she sniffed softly and mumbled

Hanna: “Mona...Mona was right....about Spencer...about Charles...Spencer did save us...” Hanna’s words caused Aria to sob hotly as the crunching of heels against stone grew louder along the river bank, but Cece paid no attention to the sounds. The deranged blonde smiled happily at the now soaking wet Melissa in her grasp and said

Cece: “Mmh... I wonder how long you can hold your breath for Mel? Why don’t we find out..."

Cece had tightened her grip on Melissa and was about to dunk the once again struggling brunette underwater when a figure lunged at her, tackling her to the ground with a loud thud...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUN....so...who do you think played hero?


	14. Chapter 12 B: Ultimatums and Family Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (ZAK194) : Sooo...a belated Merry Christmas and Happy Hannukah to everyone...Sorry for not posting before Christmas, I’m on holiday with my family and the internet reception is horrible. To make it up to you guys, I have a new story posted....it’s called “Myriad”...check it out and let me know what you think....  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and since this is the last chapter of 2017...I wish all of you a wonderful, prosperous and joyous 2018....have an awesome one guys!

Chapter 12 B: Ultimatums and Family Bonding

_*Outside The Hastings Lake House*_

_*Spencer’s POV*_

Throwing her hybrid SUV into park with a screeching halt, Spencer Hastings dashed out of her car and began to sprint along the lake bank. The sight of her sister being held forcibly under water by her tormentor fuelled a rage within Spencer,

_‘You promised no one else would get hurt Cece!’_

Knowing the feeling of liquid depriving you of much needed oxygen all too well, Spencer propelled herself forward at breakneck speed. The hard heels of her soft leather riding boots hit the gravel as she neared the pair along the lake bank. She caught sight of her former friends from the corner of her eye but paid them no heed as she lunged forward at the blonde trying to drown her sister, swiftly tackling her rapist to the ground.

Cece grunted as the wind was knocked out of her and Spencer relished the sickening ‘thud’ as the blonde hit the ground. She heard Melissa cough, splutter and gasp for breath beside her as she straddled Cece, pinning the woman to the ground. Once satisfied that the woman could not escape, Spencer curled her right fist tightly and  began to repeatedly, and maniacally, punch the blonde in the face. All her anger, rage and fear fuelled each blow and Spencer relished the sense of power it had given her, she felt powerful, she felt whole, she felt.... _good._... it was an all too familiar feeling, like greeting a long lost friend or reliving a favourite memory, Spencer had returned to herself and in that moment, no matter how brutish and violent it was, Spencer internally clawed at her subconscious and begged the universe for the old Spencer to remain.

 Cece, who was slightly turned on by Spencer’s new found dominance, laughed psychotically as blood poured down her face and filled her mouth, staining her lips and teeth as Spencer continued to hit her.

Cece: “...I should have had you on top Spence....damn, that’s an amazing view....”

Spencer’s hand stilled as she held Cece’s gaze. She could feel her new found power draining from her as a dark pit of fear replaced it, and in that moment Spencer was not straddling her tormentor along a lake bank, no, Spencer’s mind had transported her back into the replica of her bedroom. She was back in the dollhouse, with _‘A’_ pleasuring themselves with her body and instantly she recoiled away from the blonde in panic. The brunette scrambling as fast as she could to get away from her tormentor, Spencer felt her body land on the harsh earth of the lake bank as she got off of Cece, the once furious brunette now clearly terrified of the blonde who was now wiping the blood off of her face with the back of her hand. Cece spat out the crimson liquid that had collected in her mouth and taunted the youngest Hastings

Cece: “...now...how to punish you? The girls weren’t naughty so our usual disciplinary methods definitely won’t suffice, and as much as I crave your body I’m no exhibitionist Spencie...so how about you leave me to kill dear ol’ Melissa here and I’ll forget about your punishment...”

Seeing Cece’s eyes twinkle sadistically as she broached the idea of hurting Melissa, a small protective rage stoked within the brunette that had almost been extinguished moments prior. Spencer, slowly got to her feet and flexed slightly, the lithe brunette had picked up a small rock in her ascent and held it as a weapon while the youngest Hastings pathetically tried to cover her sister from Cece’s view and enshrine Melissa in her ‘protective’ shadow. At the sight of Spencer towering above her, Melissa’s heart swelled when she realised the protective stance her younger sister had taken up for her benefit.

Cece had also noticed Spencer’s timid display of bravado and laughed, the sound of her deranged glee reverberating through the clearing, set the stage for the ominous events that were about to unfold

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Same Time- Alison’s POV*_

Cece had also noticed Spencer’s timid display of bravado and laughed, the sound caused Alison’s heart to shudder in guilt. Cece’s maniacal laughter bounced and echoed through the air, causing a harsh pit of regret to flood through Alison. The blonde was rooted to the spot watching the scene unfold before her, the sight of Spencer, once the strongest person known to Alison, nervously stand between Melissa and Cece was enough to make Alison regret everything she had done.

_‘I’m sorry Spencer....I’m soo soo sorry...’_

Alison’s thoughts were echoed within Aria, Emily and Hanna as the three friends watched Spencer meekly defend her older sibling. Her friends, the ones she had convinced to abandon Spencer were now completely aware of Spencer’s sacrifice. Those girls that had tossed Spencer aside on her insistence were now slowly readying themselves to spring to Spencer’s aid. Alison could see from the corner of her eye, Hanna silently taking off her 5 inch heels, Aria tucking her phone away into her jeans pocket and Emily bracing herself to run towards the youngest Hastings if Cece overpowered Spencer. Alison watched beside her three friends with bated breath as Cece’s laughter became almost possessed, the other blonde spat out another mouthful of blood on the lake bank and taunted

Cece: “....that’s soo cute....where was this fight when I was writhing in your bed mmmh Spencie? If I knew how hot you looked when you’re angry I would have untied you more often....”

Tears began streaming down Alison’s face at Cece’s words, understanding fully what the older blonde met, the younger blonde’s subconscious was slowly creating a picture of Spencer’s torment in the dollhouse.  She could hear Hanna and Emily gagging softly at Cece’s revelation while Aria merely growled lowly in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_‘Same Time- Cece’s POV’_

Cece could practically feel Alison’s repulsion of her palpitating through the air but the blonde paid no attention to her younger sibling. She wanted Melissa. She wanted to hurt Melissa and Spencer was in the way. Spencer needed to be dealt with...so...Alison could wait for now.

Cece spat out another mouthful of blood and continued to speak

Cece: “...you’re pathetic Spencer...rushing to save Melissa, you should let me do us both a favour and kill her...”

Cece watched as her words struck a chord within the brunette, Spencer’s timid stance vanishing at the bite of Cece’s words, the implications caused the youngest Hastings to brandish her weapon as her eyes ignited with rage. Spencer menacingly advanced towards Cece, like a lioness stalking its prey but Cece stood her ground as she nonchalantly began to chuckle at Spencer’s display

Cece: “You’re better off without her Spencer...come with me...I could make you great...Melissa will only ruin you... she’s a murdering bitch...”

Spencer raised her arm and was about to strike Cece with the rock clutched  in her hand when Cece tutted softly

Cece: “now now Spencer...think this through....you don’t want to be a bad doll...do you want me to show you sister and friends what I do to bad dolls Spencie?...”

Cece smirked gleefully as she watched the fight drain from Spencer’s eyes. She relished the sight of Spencer withdrawing into herself.....submitting to Cece’s authority.  The blonde chuckled darkly at the sight, Cece loved playing with her broken doll, she loved breaking her doll and she was thrilled to watch the once mighty Spencer Hastings break once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_‘Same Time- No One’s POV’_

Cece: “now now Spencer...think this through....you don’t want to be a bad doll...do you want me to show you sister and friends what I do to bad dolls Spencie?...”

Alison watched as Spencer’s face softened in absolute fear, an expression that Alison had never before seen on the youngest Hastings and in that moment the blonde wished that she would never see that look grace Spencer’s features again.  Alison, together with Aria, Emily and Hanna watched in horror Spencer dropped the rock in her hand. As the stone fell to the ground, so did Spencer’s intimidating stance. The brunette shrunk back into herself, timid and afraid as she retreated away from the battle. The action was so unlike Spencer that it shook her sister and friends to the core.

Spencer Hastings backing away from a fight was a clear indication of how much the brunette had changed. The trauma she had undergone at the hands of Charlotte Dilaurentis had fundamentally altered her powerful, stubborn, over protective personality and it was in that moment that Alison, Aria, Emily and Hanna realised that no matter how many times they apologised for their retched behaviour towards Spencer, they would never truly heal the girl’s shattered soul. The Spencer they knew was gone, the friend that protected them was no more and in that instant, the four of them vowed that from that moment on, they would return the favour and protect the brunette that sacrificed everything to keep them safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_‘Same Time- Melissa’s POV’_

Cece: “now now Spencer...think this through....you don’t want to be a bad doll...do you want me to show you sister and friends what I do to bad dolls Spencie?...”

Melissa Hastings was cold, shivering and soaking wet. Her body in shock, her lungs greedily sucking in oxygen but her mind remained completely alert.

She had caught snippets of the conversation between Cece and her sister. She had seen her little sister attack Cece to protect her, she watched Spencer momentarily recoil away from Cece in fear before the younger Hastings collected herself and tried to protect her older sibling once more.

Melissa now watched heartbroken at the sight of Spencer shrink away  from Cece. Her sister’s  timid submission highlighted Melissa’s failure as an older sibling. The sight of her little sister trying to save her caused her stomach to coil uncomfortably and her eyes to water with hot tears. In that moment, Melissa longed for her baby sister, her stubborn, fierce, slightly annoying yet still kind hearted sister...

_‘Spencer....oh god ...Spencer....what has she done to you? She took you away from us...from me...I should have protected you...I should have saved you...it was me...it should have been me...’_

Melissa blinked back the tears of failure that stained her face as she watched her sister turn her back on Cece and begin to walk towards her. Spencer had moved towards the crouched form of her older sibling and quickly took up her position beside the cold and extremely soaked woman. Wordlessly, and without hesitation Spencer shucked off her jacket and quickly draped it around her shivering older sibling. Melissa relished the warmth the added garment and the body beside her had provided. Spencer moved closer to her older sibling, not caring that Melissa would wet her clothes, as she tried to warm the older Hastings up.  Spencer gathered the trembling woman in her arms as she helped Melissa to her feet, the younger girl clearly concerned for her older siblings health. The two Hastings women held onto each other as Spencer slowly began to turn them away from the battle field. Their retreat was imminent but not to happen soon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _‘Same Time-_ _Cece’s POV’_

The sight of Melissa huddled in Spencer’s protective arms caused Cece to growl softly in anger. The blonde hated seeing her doll, her _Spencer_ be so tender with the woman who ruined her life.

_‘She doesn’t deserve your compassion Spencer! She is the reason I hurt you! You should hate her!’_

Cece, in her own fractured state of mine could not comprehend the love siblings shared. Had Cece been able to understand such a love, she would have never manipulated Alison. She would have never asked the blonde queen bee to abandon her friend. Cece wanted to ruin Melissa, and the only way she could see that happening was through Spencer, but now, seeing how protective Spencer was over Melissa stirred a jealous rage within Cece, she glanced quickly to Alison and was slightly taken aback at the mixed look of repulsion and fear that clouded the younger blonde’s features. Alison now knew how evil Cece was and she was repulsed by Cece, Alison was afraid of Cece. Cece quickly glanced away from her sister and back to Spencer and Melissa. There was Spencer, completely aware of how evil, depraved and terrible Melissa could be, yet she didn’t look at the older woman with hatred or fear. All Spencer’s expression revealed was that the younger Hastings loved her sibling and would do anything to keep her safe.

The sight and comprehension of that unbreakable familial bond angered Cece, she wanted to destroy Melissa and in that second she realised that destroying Melissa meant executing her favourite doll.

_‘I’m sorry Spencie...it has to be this way...otherwise Melissa would never learn her lesson...you were always my favourite doll to play with Spencie...but you have to go now..I have to take you away...you have to say goodbye...you have to say goodbye to Melissa...to your friends....bid adieu....it’ll be fine...I promise.....’_

The blonde began to fiddle with something holstered in the hip portion of the waistband of her jeans. Soon her hands clutched the sleek Glock 43 and the separate cartridge with the .99 mm ammunition. Just as her hands grasped the cool metal of the weapon, she heard a soft plea behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Same Time- Alison’s POV*_

Alison watched Spencer and Melissa carefully. All of the girls knew that Spencer and Melissa were bitter rivals, that the two were dysfunctional and would have killed each other in the past, but now, to see them put up a united front caused a small smile to graze Alison’s lips.

_‘god...I wish I had a sister...’_

Once the thought crossed her mind, Alison realised that she did in fact have a sister.

_‘Cece Drake...no...Charles...ugh! Charlotte! Charlotte Dilaurentis is my sister....Charlotte is my sister...Charlotte is ‘A’.... ‘A’ kidnapped and tortured my friends....’A’ raped Spencer....Charlotte is my sister....Charlotte is ‘A’....my sister is ‘A’.....’A’ is my sister....’_

Her mind then flashed to the reason why Cece was torturing her friends, she watched the older blonde intently as Cece’s words haunted her subconscious

_Cece: “They didn’t hurt you Ali...but they replaced you...they replaced you with Spencer...and don’t get me wrong, I like Spencer...from all the Hastings she’s the only decent one...but I didn’t like that they followed her blindly...I mean she put you in prison!!!  But then again I set it up that way so you’d be safe when I kidnapped them...”_

The realisation hit Alison like a tonne of bricks, that her sister, Cece...no her brother Charles _‘Damnit!’_ ‘A’.....’A’ had both loved and hated Spencer and that those conflicting emotions were all because of Alison

_‘It’s my fault...she hurt you Spencer...Cece hurt you because of me....not because of Aria, Emily and Hanna...because of me...because I left! Because I thought you would hurt me a long time ago...Charlotte loves me, that’s why she hurt you. But Charlotte also hates Melissa...that’s why she hurt you...She sees me in you...and she sees Melissa in you Spencer....but she also admires you....is infatuated with you....that’s why she can love you yet hate you at the same time. I’m sorry Spencer...I’m sorry for my role in your torment...I’m sorry that I’m a horrible friend..I’m sorry....”_

Alison kept her gaze on Cece, the older blonde had kept her vision on the Hastings sisters, an act that Alison had found bizarre in a way. The youngest Dilaurentis squirmed softly when she caught her sister move awkwardly. Cece moved her hands behind her back and Alison could see the older blonde fiddling. The act went unnoticed by the Hastings sisters but not Alison.

The blonde, feeling a mixture of guilt and fear and now knowing the extent of her sister’s deranged nature, carefully spoke to Cece.  Hoping to pull Cece out of whatever dangerous trance the older blonde had found herself in.

Alison: “It’s over Cece...please...Please Charlotte!....stop this....”

Alison’s tone was desperate, her voice thick with tears and her heart filled with regret. The blonde knew that she needed to protect Spencer that she needed to make amends with the lithe brunette she abandoned

_‘I hope you will forgive me Spencer....I truly am sorry for what Cece did to you....I hope that I can make it up to you...that you will come back to me...I need you to come back to me...please..come back... I’ll fix you Spencer...I’ll protect you...Cece will never hurt you again as long as I’m alive....”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Same Time-Cece’s POV*_

Alison: “It’s over Cece...please...Please Charlotte!....stop this....”

Alison’s trembling yet commanding voice filled Cece’s ears. The younger blonde’s tone grated on Cece’s nerves. The pleading edge, the exasperated lilt...Cece couldn’t stand it. Alison’s words were a clear indication that the youngest Dilaurentis was abandoning Cece, that the girl had chosen Spencer and Melissa over her own sister. That caused an unsettling, almost demonic rage to stir within Cece

_‘Stop this?? STOP THIS!!! How could you say that Ali? I did this for you!?! It was all for you! The dollhouse, being ‘A’...everything! and you just want me to give it up? You want me to spare the person who ruined my life?!?I won’t let that happen, Melissa Hastings will pay...even if I have to destroy you to get to her....”_

Furious, deranged and completely annoyed Cece roared angrily and withdrew the weapon from its confines. Her angry howl and deranged gait caused Alison’s eyes to widen in fear, which caused the younger blonde and her friends to yell out

Alison: “NO!!!!”

The Hastings sisters were now watching the two blondes, contemplating their next move, and once the older Dilaurentis had drawn her weapon, Cece watched Spencer stiffen, the brunette was clearly weighing the situation and preparing, either for her death or the prevention of Melissa’s end.

Cece smirked evilly at Melissa and Spencer before she tutted and grit out

Cece: “Spencie...Spencie....Spencie...you shouldn’t have done this....”

Cece kept the barrel of the gun trained at the spot between Spencer’s eyes, she relished the fact that Spencer did not fear her death,

_‘God....when did Spencer become soo hot?......just...wow...she’s perfect, I made her perfect...the dollhouse made her into exactly the kind of lover I always wanted...the kind that could bring death to its knees but would still bow before me....my dark knight...Spencer Hastings...I’ve worked too hard to let you go now...you will be mine...’_

It was clear from Spencer’s protective stance that the young brunette was ready for whatever was expected to happen, but Cece would not do what was expected, no, because the expected thing was what led her to Spencer.

In the dollhouse, Spencer expected her to lash out, Spencer expected that Cece would rather target her over her friends, Spencer suspected that Charles Dilaurentis was ‘A’ and Spencer’s expectations had given Cece the most passionate and fulfilling hours of her life. Being around Spencer, fucking Spencer, breaking Spencer gave the once powerless blonde a twisted sense of authority.  So even if it was expected and she desperately knew she had to, she couldn’t bring herself to kill the youngest Hastings. The blonde brandished the pistol in her hand and silently communicated with the lithe brunette

_‘I can’t kill you Spencie...you mean to much to me...I could maim you, injure you, fuck you but never kill you...I want you...only you to play with...I’ll leave the other’s alone, I’ll never come back to Rosewood...heck the United States even...but I need you to leave with me...choose correctly...leave with me, let me have my revenge and I promise that afterwards no one else would get hurt.... you martyred yourself for your friends once, please do it again...please...Having you to control, to play with keeps me grounded...it keeps me sane...So I’m begging you my sweet doll, come away with me...It’ll break Melissa and I’ll leave your friends alone....I’ll never set foot on American soil again but for that you’ll have to leave with me...will you do it? Do you agree Spencie?’_

Judging by the brunette’s contemplative expression, Cece knew that Spencer had worked out her future plans. The former field hockey captain’s intelligence never ceased to amaze the ex-Radley patient and Cece smiled when she realised Spencer was considering the silent proposal. The ‘conditioning’ she had put Spencer through surfaced, and she could tell by the brunette’s fearful expression that the girl would rather agree with Cece than be punished by watching her friends and sister suffer. Cece, in that moment, admired her handiwork, she rejoiced at the power she was given when the youngest Hastings prepared to submit to her once more

_‘I did such a wonderful job with you! I’m soo proud of you Spencer...come...come away with me and I’ll make you great...The Carissimi group will be yours....You can rule the world outside ours my pet but within the four walls of our future bedroom I am in charge...’_

However Cece’s jubilation was short lived, because Alison’s trembling voice and Melissa’s strained cry filled the air

Alison: “Cece! Charlotte NO!”

Melissa: “SPENCER!”

Their combined voices caused that repressed rage to resurface within Cece, anger at Melissa and Alison clouded all reason as her expression changed from deranged happiness to psychotic anger. The blonde shifted her arm slightly and trained the barrel of the weapon away from Spencer and onto a trembling Melissa

_‘Ugh! This Stupid bitch!I should just kill her and grab Spencer...but wait...the power puff girls over there would try and help Ali stop me...think Cece! THINK! Alison was never the leader....she was just the bitch that brought them together...Spencer held them together...Spencer was the leader...the rest of them were followers....they’d follow Spencer’s decision...they always follow Spencer’s decision...but Melissa will be a problem....but then again if it’s Spencer’s choice...’_

Cece grinned devilishly and cast an alluring look at Spencer

Cece: “mmmh...you never cut a deal for your Sister Spence....”

Her seductive tone was short lived, Cece growled when she watched Spencer protectively pull Melissa deeper into her embrace as the sounds of a siren in the distance filled Cece’s ears but the blonde, and apparently everyone else, ignored it as the scene unfolded around them

Cece: “...and my sister was the reason this whole thing began...”

Alison stiffened at Cece’s words, and Cece could practically hear the younger blonde’s fearful and thunderous heartbeat

Cece: “They’re both responsible for what happened to you...since Melissa screwed me over and Alison screwed you over...I wonder who is more to blame? My sister or yours?”

Cece laughed evilly and ‘cocked’ the gun in her hand. The blonde grinned with the deafening metallic click and taunted

Cece: “I’ll let Melissa live....but you know that if I do that you have to come with me...”

The loud gasps of Aria, Hanna and Emily sounded through the air. The three girls were clearly not about to lose Spencer once again and had each yelled out at Cece indignantly

Emily: “You wouldn’t!”

Hanna: “You’re Crazy!”

Aria: “You BITCH!”

Their loud outbursts muffled the sound of Alison’s heavy sobs, and Cece laughed at them before she continued to address Spencer

Cece: “If I leave Spencer, nothing can tie me here...we’ll go away, far away...and all of your little friends will be safe... even your precious Melissa....I can take you away willingly Spencer and Melissa would live....or I can take you away by force after I kill your bitch of a sister....decide quickly....I really want to kill something....”

Cece grinned at Spencer and continued as she watched the brunette carefully weigh her options. But the sound of Alison’s voice cut through the air once more, distracting the youngest Hastings away from her decision

Alison: “DON’T!! Don’t do it Spencer!”

Cece roared in frustration and turned the barrel of the weapon away from Melissa. She twisted in the spot on which she stood and faced Alison, the weapon trained on Alison’s chest and the holder of it snapped angrily

Cece: “UGH! Time’s Up Spencie! You took too long to decide....but I’m nothing if not generous....How about a trade? Would you like to trade Spencie? Like I said...I really want to kill something....how about this... you come with me ....Melissa will live, and Alison here, my traitorous little sister....will die in her place...”

Alison shuddered in fear at Cece, the younger blonde softly began to blubber while looking down the barrel of the gun. The sight sickened Cece, she was suddenly furious at Alison’s pathetic display of what she deemed to be ‘weakness’ and she spat out

Cece: “Stop your blubbering Ali! God! You’re soo weak! Spencer didn’t even flinch when I pulled the gun on her....”

The older blonde then titled her head towards Spencer and  sneered

Cece: “Our sister’s are weak aren’t they?  Surely they both don’t deserve to live? Right Spencie? And because you’re my favourite doll...I’m going to let you choose once more....My sister or yours?”

The blonde moved the gun back to Melissa and taunted

Cece: “Melissa?”

She then slowly moved the gun back to the now trembling Alison and sneered

Cece: “or Alison? Choose Spencer...”

The brunette stared at Cece in pensive confusion as the screeching of tires were heard in the near distance. Soon the loud succession of heavy footfalls approached them and in that moment Cece knew that she needed to do something otherwise it would all be over,

Cece: “Times up...I’m sorry Ali...I rather have Spencer willingly come along...”

The trigger resisted weakly against her finger, as Cece prepared to fire the weapon but just before she could pull the trigger completely the voices of Linda Tanner and Toby Cavanaugh filled the air

Linda: “FREEZE”

Toby: “Drop your weapon!”

Cece rolled her eyes at the two police officers and applied more pressure on the trigger, but just before she could completely squeeze the sleek metal and activate the release of the bullet loaded in the gun’s barrel, she felt the wind get knocked out of her, the action causing her to pull the trigger and fire a shot into the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soo? What did you think? Who knocked Cece out???   
> Also...Taz gave me an idea for an AU two shot based on the future Cece wants with Spencer in this chapter and I’m toying with it...if anyone is interested please let me know... If you’re not interested then that’s okay...Taz will convince me to write it somehow


	15. Chapter 13: Blood is Thicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (TAZ for ZAK194): Sooo...guys I know this is late. With her hectic work schedule, Zak has been writing and re-writing this chapter for weeks now, trying to make it perfect and just as she struck on an idea, she had to deal with a family emergency. Her dad had to undergo major heart surgery and so she entrusted me to finish this chapter for her. It’s short and for that I am sorry but my bff needed me to hold her hand so I had to prioritise (#sorrynotsorry)  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I’m not Zak, but I did my best with it....

Chapter 13: Blood is Thicker

_*The Hastings’ Lake house- By the Bank*_

_Melissa’s POV_

Linda: “FREEZE”

Toby: “Drop your weapon!”

Spencer protectively pulled Melissa closer in her embrace, shielding the older girl from any harm. Cece’s annoyed stance had struck a protective chord within the youngest Hastings but the blonde’s deranged and manic gaze had apparently caused the young brunette to recall her nights in the dollhouse. It was evident that the sadistic glee tingeing the blonde’s azure irises terrified Spencer like none other. The youngest Hastings clamped her eyes shut, shook her head to clear it and silently chanted her mantra as her eyes slowly opened

Spencer: “You made it out....you’re not there...you made it out...you’re not there....you made it out...you’re not there...”

Her lips moved but no sound escaped. Her attempts to reassure herself caught the attention of her older sister. Melissa watched on, through tear stained eyes and heavy sobs, as her younger sister...her saviour tried to fight her demons. The sound of metal scraping against metal filled the dead air that the end of Cece’s psychotic rant had created, the accompanying track of hard boots crunching heavily on the bank’s gravel. Melissa turned her gaze away from her sister and focused on Alison as Cece Drake prepared to end the younger blonde’s life. The youngest Dilaurentis locked eyes with Melissa, her cerulean orbs pleading for a saviour before fixing her gaze on Spencer. The queen bee had called upon her most trusted general, but Spencer did not heed the command. The youngest Hastings opened her eyes timidly and simply held Melissa tighter in her embrace as Alison’s face fell.

Spencer Hastings had made her choice and Melissa’s heart swelled with gratitude and familial sentiment as she silently communicated with the young blonde.

_‘Blood is thicker...you chose your sister over your friend, Alison and now Spencer has done the same...’_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*The Hastings’ Lake house- By the Bank*_

_Spencer’s POV_

Alison’s pleading gaze caused the hairs on the back of Spencer’s neck to stand. Her body struggled with itself as every instinct she possessed commanded her to look at her friends and meet Alison’s gaze. Spencer was being summoned into battle and her body was eager to respond to the call but her mind kept it caged.  Hear heart rate erratic and her thoughts frantic as her mind and body quarrelled

_‘Noises, voices, screams...people are shouting, someone is crying...I think it’s Melissa....there’s more people here for some reason...Cece has gun...there’s more people with guns....Toby’s here...with Tanner....they found us....but....Cece’s going to kill Ali...look at Ali...wait...don’t look at Ali...they have the same eyes... Cece and Ali...Ali chose Cece...Ali needs to be saved...’_

Spencer closed her eyes again, shook her head slightly to create some sort of pseudo grip on her sanity and stared at the spot of ground beside Alison. She heard the younger blonde’s strangled sob when she refused to meet Alison’s gaze.

_‘look at her...she didn’t hurt you’_

Spencer tried to turn her head to meet Alison’s gaze but her body rejected the command.

_‘save her...she needs you...be her friend...’_

Her mind appealed to her sense of friendship while her body acted purely on reflex and performed her family duty. Melissa was her choice, Melissa was her priority.

A series of footsteps filled the air, the distant shouting of Linda Tanner could be heard as she barked orders to her fellow officers

Tanner: “HOLD YOUR FIRE!”

As the squadron of police officers hurried slowly towards them, but three distinctive sets of footfalls filled the air as metal scraped against metal. Cece was about to open fire but Alison’s soldiers had heeded the call and rallied to her defence.

Spencer stood back as Aria Montgomery, the smallest of the trio pulled Alison away from Cece’s line of aim. Spencer gripped Melissa tighter when Emily Fields, the strongest of the three charged towards the manic blonde and swiftly tackled her to the ground as Cece fired a shot in the air. Spencer kept her gaze on Cece when the blonde swiftly rose to her feet and turned to face Emily but the swimmer was faster than the blonde. Emily hit the back of the older blonde’s hand and her inner wrist to loosen the woman’s grip on the weapon leaving Spencer to watch as Hanna Marin, the one with the fastest hands pulled the gun free from the older blonde’s grip. Alison paid no heed to her soldiers’ bravery, her eyes were trained on Spencer...on her general as she waited for Spencer to rush to her aid.

_‘Alison is calling Spencer....but Melissa needs me...Emily, Hanna and Aria are with Alison...she’ll be fine...Melissa needs me...’_

Spencer lifted her gaze slowly and finally looked the queen bee in the eye, the lanky brunette flinched when she caught sight of the deep cerulean irises that triggered her worst nightmares and read Alison’s heartbroken expression in them

_‘I can’t help you Ali...I’m sorry...’_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alison’s POV_

_‘You chose Melissa....You chose your sister Spencer....’_

That thought banged against Alison’s subconscious, drilling the implications of Alison’s choices deep into her moral compass. Tears were flowing freely from Alison’s eyes as she was held in Aria’s protective embrace. Hanna had dropped the gun on the ground and kicked it over to Toby before rushing over to Aria and throwing her arms around the two girls. Emily held a thrashing and almost rabid Cece down as Tanner approached with Toby close behind.

The loud clinking of metal opening and the soft scrape of steel against skin before clamping shut was the sound track of ‘A’s’ downfall. Her three soldiers huddled around her as the once faceless tormentor was unmasked, the mighty ‘A’ brought low...though none of the girls celebrated their bully’s end. No...there was no cheer...no celebratory hugs or friendly high fives...there was only shame, and an over whelming sense of guilt.

It was fitting in a way that the girls’ friendship was at a cross roads because of Alison. It all boiled down to Alison in the end. The blonde brought them together, her fake death tore them apart, her murder investigation reunited them and now her love for her pseudo sibling turned them against each other.

The girls kept Alison in their embrace but refused to look at her. Alison glanced quickly at Emily, Hanna and Aria and her heart splintered in shame at the pleadingly guilty expressions they were displaying to the youngest Hastings. Spencer paid them no heed, rather the lithe brunette preoccupied herself with tending to Melissa silently as the paramedics looked the older Hastings over.

Alison watched as Emily, Hanna and Aria ignored her completely and kept their gaze on their former friend.

Her heart broke with Emily’s sorrowful looks, a lump formed in her throat at Hanna’s apologetic whimpers and her heart broke to the sound of Aria’s guilty sobs.

_‘I did this...I lied to them...they turned against Spencer because of me...She saved them and because of me, they couldn’t save her...I drove them apart...Spencer held them together, Emily, Hanna and Aria are safe because Spencer kept them safe. I should have never lied for Cece! If I knew what Cece did to Spencer....no...Shut up Ali! You know that’s not true...you would have thrown Spencer under the bus anyway...it didn’t matter if you knew what happened to her...you’re a horrible person Alison...a pathetic friend and if Spencer never wants to be around you again then you deserve it!’_

A hot sob escaped Alison’s lips as she recalled the harsh words said to her brunette neighbour outside The Brew weeks ago

**_Hanna: "Yeah right! A Hastings will save themselves..."_ **

Alison chocked back a heavy sob as Hanna’s vindictive words played in her mind

_‘I was wrong, I made you think that Hanna...and I’m sorry for making you think that....I was wrong...Spencer saved you....she saved all of you and sacrificed herself....’_

**_Emily: "I don't believe for a second that a Hastings would cut a deal that benefitted someone other than themselves..."_ **

Emily’s voice had started where Hanna’s had ended, the harsh bite to the swimmer’s tone caused Alison to shiver involuntarily as she hugged herself guiltily

_‘She cut a deal Em...but it benefitted you...you, Hanna, Aria...even Mona...it didn’t benefit her....Spencer didn’t worry about herself....she never worries about herself...I made you believe otherwise...I hate myself for making you believe that...you have the purest heart from all of us and I filled it with hatred...I’m sorry Em...I’m soo sorry...’_

But it was Aria’s words that Alison regretted the most. Aria and Spencer were close...almost like sisters. Spencer held Aria in high esteem and in recent years Spencer turned to and was there for Aria more often than Melissa.

**_Aria: "I hope whatever you did with A was worth losing our friendship over..."_ **

With Aria, Alison knew that her actions didn’t break the friendship the tiny artist shared with Spencer...No with Aria it was much worse

_‘I cost you your sister Aria...you always wanted one remember? You told me once in junior high that you wanted a big sister instead of a little brother...well you had your big sister...you had Spencer and I turned you against her...Spencer didn’t choose Melissa over you Aria...you tossed Spencer aside...because of me....because I made you believe that Spencer didn’t care for you...because I chose a monster over our best friend....’_

Alison was about to shout out, to call to Spencer...pleading for the brunette to come back to her but her voice died in her throat. She tried again, hot lumps of regret swirling in her stomach as she chocked back the lump forming in her throat.

Alison: “Spenc..”

The half formed name of her friend caused the three women around her to sob heavily. Alison, determined to obtain her redemption swallowed thickly and was about to shout to her friend again when a harsh booming voice filled the air.

Cece: “SPENCER!!!”

Alison turned to watch as her deranged older sibling was being carted into a squad car by a stern Linda Tanner. Cece’s maniacally dishevelled look held a sense of desperation as she called out to the youngest Hastings

Cece: “Spencer! Don’t let them take me! SPENCER!”

Cece continued to yell Spencer’s name and Alison felt Emily’s grip tighten on her, she heard Hanna grind her teeth harshly and Aria swear loudly. Her three friends were angry, angry at Cece and were silently displaying their rage because of the police presence surrounding them. All four girls had turned their gazes towards Spencer and guiltily cringed when the sound of the brunette’s name caused Spencer to flinch. The sight of their friend in pain, the fact that their friend was afraid of their own name caused a new found loyalty towards Spencer (and anger towards Cece) to spill out.

Aria: “How dare she? How dare she speak to Spencer!”

Emily: “She’s crazy...”

Hanna: “I hope she rots for life...”

Where Alison would have been heartbroken for her sister’s desperate pleas, the younger blonde felt nothing. Her pride and long term wish in having Cece as a sister had vanished. By truly learning what Cece... _sorry_ ....what Charlotte was capable of Alison had come to terms that her true family were her best friends and in that moment her heart broke because it was her that had torn her family apart.

Alison kept a close eye on Spencer as Charlotte was shoved into the squad car. The lithe brunette had kept her focus on Melissa while the oldest Hastings watched Charlotte being dragged away.  Alison dried her eyes hastily as the squad car roared to life, Charlotte desperately banging the glass of the rear window, still yelling for Spencer.

Emily, Hanna and Aria had broken their embrace from Alison and had slowly started making their way towards Spencer, hoping to hold their clearly emotional friend, hoping to comfort her in this dark hour and slowly Alison joined them as the _quattro_ approached the Hastings sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Scene Shift_

_‘No One’s POV’_

They were a few feet away when a voice behind them filled the air, they were pushed aside as a small body rushed towards the youngest Hastings. The four girls watched on as Mona Vanderwall pulled Spencer into her tight embrace, comforting the girl in their place

Mona: “Spencer! Oh my god! Are you ok? Thank god you’re okay!”

Each girl watched on as Spencer reciprocated Mona’s hug, all of them lost in their own guilty consciences took them to a confrontation outside the rear window brew many weeks ago. As the memory played through their minds, Alison, Aria, Emily and Hanna shuddered as they realised that their friend, their Spencer was uncomfortable with them but was comfortable with another, that they had forced Spencer to seek comfort from their former tormentor, that Mona fucking Vanderwall had taken their place in Spencer’s life because they could not get their heads out of their asses quick enough.

Aria looked on brokenly as another, tiny brunette found themselves in Spencer’s arms, her mind reeling at the sight and her heart aching to have ‘team Sparia’ reunited. It settled deeply in her stomach that she had broken ‘Team Sparia’ that she abandoned Spencer in the darkest hour of their friendship and she will never forgive herself for that.

Emily sobbed heavily as she looked between Alison and Spencer. The love of her life had caused her to neglect her friend and that was something that she couldn’t get past. Alison was wrong, Emily had known that Alison could have been wrong but Emily blindly followed the blonde anyway.

Hanna mentally slapped herself in anguish. Her boyfriend and former best friend were able to see Spencer’s suffering. Hanna had known Spencer much longer than Mona or Caleb, she knew that Spencer would stand up to Alison on her behalf when they were younger. Realising that she had turned against the person who always had her back was enough to cause the blonde to break down in tears.

Alison watched alongside Hanna, Emily and Aria as Spencer untangled herself from Mona’s embrace and helped Melissa into an ambulance. They watched as Spencer got into the back of the rig, kissed her sister’s forehead and held the older woman’s hand just as the doors slammed closed. All of them consumed by one paralysing realisation

_‘I was wrong...’_


	16. Chapter 14: Waiting on the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (Zak194): Hello wonderful readers. I’m happy to report that my dad’s surgery went well and that the doctor’s are optimistic that he will make a full recovery. A huge thank you to Taz for holding down the fort and being my rock...Buddy..Pal..Bestie...Friend...Thank You for being there.  
> Special shout outs and lots of hugs to Momma Duck, Flutterbycross and Wayfarer23. Thank you for all your kind words and well wishes. They really buoyed my spirits during this trying time. It comforts me that even though you are a behind a screen a whole world away, your kindness and thoughtfulness made its way across the internet to make me feel better.  
> Now...the story...I wrote this chapter (and parts of a future chapter) while stuck in hospital waiting rooms...they’re really not the best place in the world but inspiration struck and made the experience bearable....Hope you guys enjoy this...

Chapter 14: Waiting on the Truth

_*Rosewood General Hospital*_

_*Alison’s POV*_

The shiny linoleum floors beamed yellow as it reflected the industrial overhead lighting. Hard plastic dug into Alison’s back as she and her friends sat uncomfortably in the cheap hospital waiting chairs. Beside her sat Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin, all three of them twitching nervously and staring ahead, but Alison could feel the slight anger radiating off of each of them. Her once loyal soldiers were angry with her and for once, Alison didn’t fault them for it. She was angry with herself too, angry that she was blinded by her need for a loving sibling, angry that she threw away a loyal friend for the mirage of a happy family. The blonde wanted to scream, to shout, beg and plead with the lanky brunette sitting across from her. Spencer didn’t see herself as a part of the group and for that Alison felt guilty. The youngest Hastings distanced herself from the girls, choosing to sit opposite them rather than beside them making the imaginary battle lines drawn between them that day at the Brew more pronounced.

It was in this moment Alison really began to understand the effect the Dollhouse had on Spencer. Before the dollhouse, Spencer, for all her goodhearted control issues, always carried herself with a self-assured, haughty air. Spencer was the youngest Hastings child and was definitely proud of it but now Alison couldn’t see hubris in the other girl’s aura, rather she was greeted with a palpitating mask of apprehensive self doubt. The dollhouse fundamentally altered Spencer’s very being, it stripped the girl of her confidence and tenacity. The sight of Spencer, essentially folding in on herself in that uncomfortable hospital chair, made Alison sink deeper into her guilt.

_‘I caused this....It’s my fault Spencer is like this...man up Ali...It’s time to own up to your mistakes...I just hope Spencer forgives me though...but I don’t think she will...She will never look at me without flinching....she will never be comfortable around me...or Hanna...ever again...And it’s all my fault....blonde hair...blue eyes...the same blonde hair and blue eyes that I share with my sister....with Charlotte....with A...and unfortunately one of my best friends...Hanna doesn’t deserve to be lumped in with Charlotte and I...she didn’t do anything wrong....It was me...I turned her against Spencer....and I need to apologise for that...I need Spencer to forgive me for what I have done...but if she doesn’t I’ll understand...I don’t deserve her forgiveness’_

Sighing softly, Alison wiped the stray tears that had appeared across her face whilst she was deep in thought and in a small, brokenly soft manner her lips parted as she breathed out the name of the person she hurt the most

Alison: “...Spencer...”

The breathy whisper went ignored by the lithe brunette across from her but triggered an unfortunate response in her three friends beside her.

Aria Montgomery clicked her tongue angrily. Hanna Marin scoffed while Emily Fields sighed in frustration.

Aria was busy clenching and unclenching her jaw in subtle fury so it was Hanna who executed the first blow.

Hanna: “Oh stop it Alison! You’ve done enough...”

Emily, ever her defender and the group’s appointed peace maker, spoke up which only caused Aria to respond

Emily: “Hanna...”

Aria: “No Em...Don’t defend Ali..Hanna’s right! She’s done enough!”

Aria’s eyes spat fire and her tone laced with acid as she rounded on Emily for her feeble defence of their blonde queen bee.

Aria: “Alison turned us against Spencer...she turned us against our FRIEND! Why? Why did she do it Em? Because she was jealous? Because she hated Spencer? No...NO! She did it because she wanted to play house with the Psychopath that kept us locked up!”

Hanna held Aria tightly against her as the tiny brunette shook in a sombre rage. Alison kept her gaze fixed on Spencer in an act of self flagellation because she couldn’t bear to see the heartbreakingly furious expressions that adorned her friend’s features as a result of her actions

Hanna: “Alison...you picked A over us... for that I may forgive you, but you made me turn against someone who protected me....Spencer lost a part of herself so I could remain whole and your lies made me toss her aside when I should have been holding her hand as she recovered....because of that I will always hate myself and I will never forgive you for it...”

Alison heard Emily sigh softly as the swimmer continued were Hanna had stopped

Emily: “...A part of me wants to believe that you didn’t know....that you were fed some lie by Cece, that you genuinely thought Spencer was ‘A’ but I know you better than that...So I know that you always knew Cece was ‘A’ so you set Spencer up! Don’t deny it! The look on your face says it all...you always knew Spencer was innocent! This is low Alison...even for you...My mum begged me to help Spencer and I fought with her....you made us into the worst versions of ourselves Alison...all for a person who didn’t even want you in the end....”

Alison kept her gaze fixed on Spencer, the blonde knew Spencer could hear everything that was being said but chose to remain staring at her shoes. Before, if Alison was ever in trouble, Spencer would rally the troops and fight whoever opposed Alison but now, the youngest Hastings remained on the outside, unresponsive to the world around her.

 _‘I put her there...I kicked her out...she’s not here for me...Spencer’s here because she’s waiting for the doctor to return with news about Melissa...she won’t save me from them...she won’t speak to me...or to them....She can’t speak...because of what Charlotte did...and I just went and made it worse....Spencer’s_ afraid _...of me....and of the girls....we really did a number on her...no...no I really did a number on her...’_

Aria sniffed loudly just as Alison let out a choking sob, her breathy plea to the brunette across from her carrying down the hall

Alison: “....Spencer...”

Alison’s second plea was the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. Aria Montgomery was seething, the tiny brunette was beyond furious and for Alison to be breathing the same air as Spencer was deemed to be a heinous crime by the small artist

Aria: “You say her name now because you need her...you need Spencer to save you from us...FROM ME...you chose your sister over us Alison...you made me turn against MY SISTER for YOU...you really are a piece of work! Spencer saved me...she saved ALL of us! While we were stuck fearing for our lives you were helping ‘A’ all from the comfort of your home...When Spencer needed us to hold her hand and comfort her after what YOUR SISTER put her through...you MADE US abandon her! You were SAFE! You have ALWAYS been safe...because you throw people under the bus to get what you want...Toby, Jenna, Mona, Lucas, Shana, Paige...the list is never ending! All of this starts and ends with YOU and we are always paying for it!”

Alison bit back a sob and kept her gaze locked on Spencer, hoping in some small way the taller brunette would put a stop to the whole situation

_‘Yeah...like that’s going to happen...you didn’t stop it when they yelled at her...don’t you remember? That day outside the brew? You let them destroy her...she couldn’t even look at you...she still can’t look at you so why would she save you? You deserve this...you deserve all of it...your sister raped and tortured your best friend and then you came along and  took away her support system... ‘_

Alison sobbed as she lifted herself from her seat before proceeding to crouch down in front of Spencer. The brunette didn’t seem to notice Alison’s actions, her lack of reaction evident by the manner in which she kept her gaze fixed on the floor between her slightly parted feet, her shoulders hunched slightly as her forearms rested on her upper thighs. Her fingers interlaced with one another, rubbing nervously as the seconds ticked by.

The youngest Dilaurentis pathetically attempted to dry her tears as she cupped her hands over Spencer’s. The blonde could feel Spencer begin to recoil at the touch of another and immediately dropped her hold on Spencer’s hands. Remorse flooded every fibre of Alison’s being as Spencer began to shy away from the person before her.

_‘Look at what you reduced her to...look...Look at what Charlotte has done...Look at what you have allowed Charlotte to do...you were not present in the dollhouse...you were not the one who hurt and raped Spencer but you allowed it to happen...it happened because of you...’_

Alison sniffed softly, her tears lingering into her tone, her voice breaking as she let out a breathy whisper

Alison: “....Spencer...”

The brunette flinched slightly and Alison realised that Spencer wasn’t used to blue eyed blondes saying her name without hurting her. So Alison gently, and she sincerely hoped reassuringly, placed her palms flat against the top of Spencer’s knees as she spoke

Alison: “I’m sorry....I’m so so sorry...”

Tears fell freely from her cerulean orbs as she spoke to her neighbour and best friend. Her words hitching slightly with emotion on occasion

Alison: “It’s my fault...I dragged you into this...She put you there because of me...because...because  she thought you hurt me...you d-d-didn’t...you never hurt me...you helped bring me home...but I made e-e-everyone believe that you were the ....enemy....my mum, my dad, Charlotte...they...they all thought you were evil and I n-n-never corrected them...I’m sorry...I’m sorry I l-lied about the kind of person you are...M-My lies put you in the d-dollhouse...my lies made Ce...Charlotte hate you and my lies played a huge role in your torture...I’m sorry...I’m sorry for lying...I w-wish I could t-take it back...t-that I learned...”

Alison sobbed loudly and wiped her tears as she swallowed the lump in her throat

Alison: “That I l-learned from my mistakes when you girls were kidnapped...but I d-d-didn’t...wh-when I found out that you g-guys were t-taken I would have done e-everything to br-bring all...bring all of you home...safely...but...but then Cece...”

Aria scoffed loudly at the mention of their stalker, Emily closed her eyes and blinked back her tears and Hanna bit out

Hanna: “Don’t try to pin this on her! You knew what you were doing!”

Alison sobbed once more at Hanna’s interruption. Spencer didn’t react to Hanna’s voice and it seemed as though the youngest Hastings was in her own world and had tuned Alison out. Spencer gave no indication that she was even listening to Alison’s heartfelt pleas but Alison did not let this deter her. The young blonde attempted to dry her tears and continued

Alison: “Cece...Cece...came to me...she told me who she was...she was...she is...my sister....a-and I had to protect her...I knew...I knew you were in-innocent...but I helped set you up anyway...my lies hurt you again....and I’m sorry...I wanted to save my sister...and I didn’t care who I h-hurt to do it...I’m sorry...I’m so so sorry...”

Spencer remained stoic, her posture and demeanour gave the impression of her lack of perception to the world outside that of the one in her head. Alison shifted slowly, gently moving closer, allowing Spencer time to acclimate to her presence but the brunette still flinched and twisted slightly. Spencer was clearly still uncomfortable around blonde haired, blue eyed females and that caused Alison to choke out the truest words she had ever uttered to her friend

Alison: “Please...forgive me...”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Rosewood General Hospital*_

_*Spencer’s POV*_

The cold hard plastic dug into Spencer’s body as the loud ticking of the nearby wall clock filled her ears. Her mind was reeling, her body tense and her eyes barely adjusting to the harsh florescent lighting of the hospital. Melissa was taken in for her examination leaving Spencer alone with her former friends. Mona, Toby and Caleb were at the police station making sure that Charlotte was locked away for good and even though Spencer would have preferred Mona’s company in these few hours, she allowed the tiny Hawaiian the freedom to reassure herself that their tormentor was behind bars.

_‘Mona needs to do this...I can’t stop her from making sure its over...this whole ordeal took as much out of her as it did the rest of us...Mona needs closure...Mona needs to see Cece behind bars to know that she won, that it’s over, she can hold me together at another time...right now, she needs to worry about herself...’_

Spencer’s thoughts were preoccupied with her newly forged friendship that she failed to register the piercingly pleading gazes of her former friends. Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Alison Dilaurentis sat opposite her, their eyes wet with unshed tears and their lips quivering in sorrow. Spencer didn’t ignore them per se, she just didn’t register their presence until a breathy whisper caused a chill to run down her spine

Alison: “...Spencer...”

Spencer stiffened slightly at her name being said by a blue eyed blonde and was about to sink into the dark recesses of her psyche when a harsh voice snapped her back into reality

Hanna: “Oh stop it Alison! You’ve done enough...”

Spencer smirked subtly as she heard Emily keep the peace as her mind caught itself up with what was happening around her

_‘So...Hanna is mad at Alison and Emily is trying to keep the peace...typical...I wonder where Emily’s peace keeping endeavours were that day at the Brew? And what does Aria say about all this?’_

Just as she thought up the question, the irate tone of the group’s artist filled the void

Aria: “Alison turned us against Spencer...she turned us against our FRIEND!”

Spencer stared at her shoes as Aria spoke

_‘Oh...I’m still their friend? I thought that was over...turns out I was wrong...crap...now I owe Mona five bucks...she was right, no matter what happens these girls will always be my friends...’_

Spencer kept her gaze on her shoes as she imagined Mona gleefully smirked at her in silent victory when Aria’s voice continued

Aria: “....Why? Why did she do it Em? Because she was jealous? Because she hated Spencer?”

Spencer pondered over Aria’s query, she knew that Alison was a good person hiding behind a bitchy exterior so the youngest Hastings tried to figure out why Alison had let this go on for as long as she had.

_‘Good question Aria...why? why did Alison do this? It couldn’t be because she hated me...If she did she would have thrown me in jail for Bethany Young’s murder the minute we brought her back from New York...Alison wasn’t jealous either...she had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand and those who didn’t love her feared her so it definitely wasn’t envy that drove her actions....’_

Spencer’s thoughts were interrupted by the last bit of Aria’s tirade

Aria: “....She did it because she wanted to play house with the Psychopath that kept us locked up!”

Spencer shrugged delicately as Aria said this

_‘Love...makes sense...Alison loves her sister...she loves Cece...I know Alison loves me too but she loves her sister more...I’m just a friend...’_

Spencer began mulling over her relationship with Alison and in those moments she completely missed the heartfelt and raw emotion three of her friends were displaying. Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery had finally expressed themselves, they were finally seeing Spencer for the hero that she was but the chocolate orbed brunette tuned them out. She had shrunk in to herself as she analysed the two blue eyed blondes that broke her.

_‘Cece...she used force, sex...physical torture whereas Alison used soft cutting tones and harsh words. Both of them are lethal in their own way, Alison and her way with words..... Cece with her body. The two of them kept and are still keeping me docile. I can never be the Spencer Hastings I was before the dollhouse, Cece made sure of that...and I can never be the care free, not strung out Spencer I was before Junior year...Alison and all the A drama made sure of that. The last time I was a Spencer that I liked was probably when I was five years old...then again I hit that guy who picked on Aria and got grounded so maybe that’s not the best Spencer to pick....Toby’s Spencer is a good Spencer...she’s a doe-y eyed sap at times and a bit of a pushover but she’s nice...I could be her...I’m learning to be her again but again I could never fully be her because Cece took that away from me...our Special sessions tainted me...and no matter what I do, I’ll never be worthy of Toby...Maybe I could be Mona’s Spencer? The protector...nah, she gets punched around a lot....Melissa’s Spencer? That’s a fun one...the little sister, Melissa can protect me and she won’t have to worry about me stealing her boyfriends because I have Toby! It’s perfect...Melissa would be happy...I wonder how she is...she’s been there a while,...I hope it’s not anything bad...’_

Spencer was so caught up in her thoughts that she completely forgot her surroundings and the heated conversations happening around her, so it took her by surprise when she felt a pair on unfamiliar hands grasp hers. Flinching in fear as she registered the soft blond tendrils that swayed in her line of vision, Spencer could feel this new person readjust their position. They put their palms atop of her knees, it was gentle and this confused Spencer. She was about to shift away when a sad and desperate tone filled her ears

Alison: “I’m sorry....I’m so so sorry...”

Spencer calmed herself the moment she heard Alison’s voice

_‘It’s Alison...it’s okay...It’s just Alison.....It’s not Cece...you’re not with Cece...’_

Alison’s voice continued to flitter around her but it was white noise as Spencer subtly took stock of her surroundings. She was in a hospital waiting room, with four of her friends three of whom were torn between looking mournful and menacing and the fourth was currently crouching before her, talking and crying.

_‘She’s probably apologising...it’s not necessary...I don’t hold anything against her...against any of them really. It happened and holding grudges is not going to change it. I need them...I need them to help put me back together...all of them...including Alison...Spencer Hastings only became who she is because of her friends. She got her sense of humour from Hanna, her compassion from Emily, her confidence from Aria and her competitiveness from Alison. Maybe they can re-teach me how to be...me...being around them will make me feel normal again...and I want to feel normal...I don’t want to be Cece’s doll..or the girl who flinches at noises and people’s touch. I want to be the girl that Toby fell in love with, the girl that would playfully correct Hanna, the girl that would have long heartfelt talks with Emily and buttheads with Alison. I want to be Aria’s sister again...sure Melissa’s great but I need Aria...she’s little but she’s big... I want to be me again’_

Alison’s voice had droned on as Spencer was lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly the ambient sound faded out until Alison’s voice was a soft whispering buzz in the back ground

Alison: “Please...forgive me...”

Spencer had not heard Alison’s words but her mind registered one sound. One sound was clear in her mind, the sound that drowned out all others. The soft squeaking and clicking of the doctor’s shoes against the smooth linoleum floor kept Spencer’s mind occupied.

_‘His pace is slow...his footsteps heavy...could be bad news...usually if it was good news he’ll walk a bit faster and his step would be lighter...’_

Spencer tore her gaze away from her shoes and glanced past Alison to the elderly doctor that approached them

The general physician, Dr Fredricksen, was old. He looked fifty when Spencer was three years old and had broken her arm when she tumbled down the stairs so now he had the aura of a man who had more than one foot in the grave.

_‘Maybe we should have taken Melissa to a younger doctor? I trust Dr Fredricksen but his methods are as old as he is...’_

Worry gripped Spencer’s heart as she leapt to her feet, the lithe brunette brushed past a silently sobbing Alison without a hit of acknowledgement and rushed over to the doctor who was treating her older sister.

The good doctor looked up from his clipboard, smiled at the girl he treated for years and spoke just as Spencer took up the spot right in front of him.

Dr Fredricksen: “She’s fine...she just had some trouble breathing and is still in shock but other than that she’s fine...”

Spencer’s face softened with relief when she heard that her older sibling was going to be alright. She smiled at the doctor in thanks as the man continued talking

Dr Fredricksen: “...you can take her home when she’s ready...I called your parents and they’re on their way....she’s in room 1103”

Spencer smiled at the man again and opened her mouth to say something but no sound escaped her lips. So she mouthed a sincere ‘thank you’ to the man who treated her sister and threw in a heartfelt thumbs up which caused the old man’s eyes to twinkle,  his face to crinkle up and booming laugh to escape his lips.

Dr Fredricksen: “She’s asking for you...go on...”

Spencer smiled at the man once more, ignoring her friends and the world around her as she rushed down the corridor to the room where her older sibling was recovering, her heart racing with each step she took, her mind trying to calm itself down as she neared the hard wood door with one all consuming thought

_‘Thank God Melissa’s okay...Thank God it’s over...’_


	17. Chapter 15: A Little Less Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> This chapter contains scenes referencing acts of an explicit sexual nature and could be triggering so reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> A/N: Firstly, Heed the warning...Secondly, I know this has taken a while...I’ve been juggling catching up with work with helping my dad with his post op care so this chapter was close to publish many a times but it always read too harsh for such delicate content. So after multiple re-writes I think I finally got it right, hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 15: A Little Less Conversation

_*Rosewood General Hospital-Melissa Hastings’ room*_

_Melissa’s POV_

The shutters were drawn and the florescent lights switched off creating the appearance that the room’s occupant was asleep. Melissa Hastings was definitely awake in her bed, her mind reeling from the day’s events.

_‘My sister was kidnapped and tortured...A kidnapped Spencer and tortured her because of something I did! Cece Drake punished my baby sister for my mistake! I should have protected Spencer! I should have been the one Cece hurt...Spencer should not have suffered...it was my fault....all of it...oh....Oh God!....I  created ‘A’...I made Cece ‘A’......’_

The soft rustling of the door handle pulled the oldest Hastings child away from her self-deprecation and from her spot on the bed, partially hidden behind a half drawn blanket Melissa watched silently as her younger sister poked her head inside before tiptoeing into her hospital room.

Spencer stood at the foot of Melissa’s bed and smiled softly, before walking around the bed corner and settling herself into the hideously uncomfortable couch at Melissa’s bedside.

The two siblings stared at each other in a comfortable silence, Melissa taking stock of her sister’s presence and Spencer just being grateful that her big sister was okay. Without warning, Spencer leaned forward slightly and placed a tender kiss on Melissa’s forehead, a small gesture but something which caused the older girl’s heart to clench tightly in nostalgic sentiment.

_*Flashback-Hastings Household 1999*_

_Melissa had been in bed, whimpering in pain for the last few days. Her doctor prescribed pain medication were barely effective and her parents were too busy with their respective clients to pander to their oldest child so they left their daughters with a highly recommended au pair while they pursued their various litigations. Melissa sighed in frustration before she huffed out angrily_

_Melissa: “Next time I’ll be sure to check mum and dad’s diaries before I break my leg....”_

_Twelve year old Melissa Hastings crossed her arms across her chest angrily as she waited for her au pair, Sophie, to finish preparing her four year old sister’s lunch so Melissa could get her medication._

_The bedroom door opened a crack, causing a small amount of light from the hallway to creep in. Melissa saw a small body peek into the room and couldn’t help but roll her eyes as her younger sister toddled in. Young Spencer Hastings was barely four years old, but she managed to convince a twenty year old Sophie to come upstairs (during the younger Hastings’ nap time) instead of making her young charge’s meal._

_Spencer struggled to climb onto Melissa’s bed, and after some assistance from Sophie, the tiny tot hurled herself up and crawled to Melissa’s side. She smiled sweetly at her older sibling, tugged at the girl’s pyjama sleeve pulling the older Hastings closer before she whispered in her big sister’s ear_

_Spencer: “I’m kinapn’ you...”_

_Melissa glared at her sibling in annoyance but that didn’t seem to phase Spencer at all._

_Spencer: “We made a fort...in the study...come...”_

_Melissa continued to glare at Spencer and huffed out_

_Melissa: “No...”_

_Spencer pouted adorably at her sister, batted her eyelashes and quivered her lower lip in a manner that would later become the ‘puppy dog face’ that Melissa could never resist._

_Spencer: “Pwease...you’re in the room all day...”_

_Melissa’s expression softened slightly when she realised that her sister was just trying to cheer her up_

_Melissa: “Spencie...no...I can’t...my leg...”_

_Spencer’s face scrunched up in concentration and Melissa was worried that the toddler was over exerting herself when suddenly, Spencer tenderly kissed Melissa’s casted knee before crawling up and kissing the older girl’s forehead._

_Spencer: “Mummy does that when I’m sick and I feel better....dya’ feel better?”_

_Melissa couldn’t help but smile at Spencer’s antics as she nodded in agreement_

_Melissa: “Yeah...thanks Spence... I feel much better....”_

_Spencer turned around and smiled at Sophie before shouting out a childishly ecstatic ‘yay!’ which caused the au pair and Melissa to chuckle happily._

_Spencer: “Kay...I’m gonna go get stuff ready...Sophie, pwease bring Melissa down...”_

_Spencer smiled at the older woman in gratitude before scrambling off of Melissa’s bed and running out the room in excitement_

_Sophie and Melissa watched her go before Sophie addressed her oldest charge_

_Sophie: “She’s been planning this all day...she made me help her build and rebuild that fort three times...”_

_Melissa: “I’m sorry you got dragged into this...”_

_Sophie: “No...It’s fine...I like spending time with Spencer, she’s a good kid that just wants to make her favourite person in the world feel better...”_

_Melissa choked up slightly at this, her stoic composure cracking at Sophie’s words._

_Sophie watched the younger girl began to tear up_

_Sophie: “Hey now...none of that...Spencer’s been working very hard to make you smile...she got all your favourite things ready and waiting for you in that fort of hers...”_

_Melissa dried her eyes as Sophie helped Melissa to her feet and supported the girl’s weight as she lead the oldest Hastings child down the stairs and towards Peter Hastings’ study. Melissa laughed at the state her dad’s study was currently in. The once pristine room had a large blanket tent made with couch cushions, a make shift clothes line, a stick Melissa was certain came from the backyard and what appeared to be every blanket owned by the Hastings’ family._

_Sophie cleared her throat and called out_

_Sophie: “Open up kiddo!”_

_Seconds later, Spencer managed to open up a wide opening at the side of the fort to allow Melissa and Sophie in. The older Hastings smiled at the interior of her fort and the thoughtfulness of her sister. Spencer had dragged in a tv, a vcr player, all of Melissa’s favourite snacks, books and movies, some very comfy cushions for Melissa to rest on and twinkly lights hanging around the top of the structure. By building the fort against the couch in the study, there was a decent place for Melissa to rest her back and enough leg room for her to stretch her injured leg._

_Melissa looked at her younger sibling who had grinned back at her hopefully_

_Spencer: “Ya like?”_

_Melissa smiled back at Spencer_

_Melissa: “I love...thanks Spencie...”_

_Sophie helped settle the girls in and together all three of them had a makeshift party in their freshly constructed fort. It was barely an hour in when Spencer dozed off a quarter way through The Lion King. The youngest Hastings was fast asleep against her sister’s chest as Melissa stroked her sibling’s hair gently._

_Sophie watched the two girls intently before speaking_

_Sophie: “...she’s all tuckered out because she missed her nap time...Spencer loves her naps so she must have been really determined to make you smile...”_

_Melissa smiled down at her slumbering sister as Sophie continued_

_Sophie: “...let her take care of you Melissa...Spencer will always be there for you...”_

_*End  Flashback*_

Melissa kept her gaze on Spencer, the older girl’s eyes brimming with tears as she spoke

Melissa: “Sophie was right...you’re always here for me...”

Spencer looked puzzled for a few seconds, before she finally remembered who Melissa was speaking about and started to smile.

Melissa: “I’m sorry...”

Spencer smiled at her sister in a way that clearly said _‘it’s fine’_ but Melissa’s guilt took the younger woman’s slight accepting shrug and gently upturned lips as a personal punishment

Melissa: “No...It’s not fine Spencer! I did this...all of this! I’m the reason Cece went after you and your friends...I was there the night Alison disappeared...I killed someone and you were blamed for the murder...damn it Spencer it’s not fine! Everything I did hurt you...I put you in harm’s way...Oh God! I’m the worst big sister ever!”

Melissa began to sob uncontrollably, burying her face in her hands as she did. Sensing her sibling’s uncomfortable stance at her overtly distraught display, Melissa attempted to pull herself together and dry her tears.

Gaze fixed on her lap, sniffling softly through her shivers, arms folded across her chest as she rubbed her forearms gently, Melissa Hastings was every bit the picture of a distressed young woman. Suddenly, she smelt the comforting scent of her sibling’s perfume, and the warm embrace of the younger Hastings.

Spencer had her arms wrapped around Melissa in a gentle hug, her hand rubbing soothing circles along the older girl’s back in an attempt to soothe Melissa. Since Spencer wasn’t comfortable with touching anyone of late...and the Hastings siblings hadn’t embraced in years, Melissa returned the hug gratefully, as she cried into Spencer’s shoulder.

Spencer: “D-Do-Don’tt Cr-cry..”

The soft stutter didn’t hinder the raspy voice often associated with her younger sister. It had been over a year since she heard her sister’s voice and Melissa couldn’t help the rush of emotions that overcame her as she burst into tears

Melissa: “Spencer! Oh...Spencer”

Melissa dragged her sister in for a hug as she breathed out her sibling’s name, causing the younger girl to flinch slightly.

_‘She spoke! Oh my god she spoke! You’re going to be fine Spencer...the slight stammer should be expected due to the multiple drownings she endured leaving her oxygen deprived for various periods of time but the doctors say speech therapy should fix that....should Spencer ever speak again,....but she spoke! Spencer spoke! My sister is coming back to me!”_

Melissa failed to notice Spencer’s reaction as she continued to talk

Melissa: “You spoke...It’s...wow...I’m so happy to hear your voice...”

Spencer tried to wriggle out of Melissa’s embrace, like she had done many a times when she was a toddler, but  Melissa’s grip tightened with each movement as she held the lithe brunette in a tight hold that would make twelve year old Melissa Hastings proud. Eventually the bone crushing hug became too much for Spencer as she rasped out

Spencer: “Mel...Me-Melissa”

Melissa immediately loosened her grip on her sibling when she realised that her vice grip on Spencer aggravated the girl’s injuries and she was struggling to breathe.

Soon, the embrace between the Hastings’ children broke, and Spencer sat in the empty space on Melissa’s hospital bed, an uncomfortable silence falling over the two.

Melissa watched as Spencer kept her gaze on her hands, which was currently folded in the girl’s lap. The girl played with her hands nervously as Melissa watched on, the older Hastings brimming with curiosity about her sibling’s emotions.

_‘She’s still afraid...Cece’s gone...A was caught....she saved them...she saved me...but she’s still afraid...Cece destroyed her...no matter what happens, Spencer will never truly come back to us...a part of my little sister will always be trapped in that wretched place...Charlotte Dilaurentis will always haunt her...she needs me,. Spencer needs me to protect her now, to help put her back together...she needs us...Aria, Emily, Hanna....heck even Alison...she needs all of us...but will she let the girls in? Will she be able to be around them after how they behaved?_

Melissa stared at Spencer as the brunette played with her hands for a few more seconds before the older Hastings voiced her concerns

Melissa: “Spence....”

Melissa ignored Spencer’s slight flinch with a heavy heart as she continued to speak

Mellissa: “The girls...do you err...forgive them?”

Melissa watched Spencer closely, the girl’s brows furrowed and her eyes glazed over slightly as the youngest Hastings became lost in thought. Knowing that her sister would be lost to her memories if she didn’t pull her out, Melissa cleared her throat and began to speak

Melissa: “Spencer...I can’t imagine what you went through...I may know bits and pieces from reading the police files and all your medical reports but I can never _know_ what you went through....I...I wasn’t in there...I wasn’t down there with you...”

Melissa chocked back a sob, hastily dried the tears that spilled from her eyes  and continued

Melissa: “The girls were...they love you Spencer...and I know they’re ashamed of how they acted...please....let them in...”

Spencer clenched and unclenched her fists nervously, her gaze not meeting Melissa’s as the younger Hastings stammered out

Spencer: “I...I’m  n-not....s-su-sure”

Melissa could feel the hesitance palpitating off of Spencer, the younger girl was retreating into herself and Melissa’s heart broke once again as she realised that Spencer may not be able to trust the girls who were better siblings to her than Melissa was

Melissa: “Spence...”

Spencer flinched again and interrupted her sister, stringing her point together  with great difficulty

Spencer: “Th-the-they wer-wer-were sa-safe...wi-with with o-out m-m-me”

Melissa’s heart sank as the once eloquent Spencer Hastings struggled to complete her sentence. Spencer was always a very well spoken person and to see a former member of Rosewood High’s debate team battle to pronounce words and form a sentence was devastating. Melissa felt worse with each passing word that left Spencer’s lips, her guilt increasing as Spencer tried to say the next part of her sentence

_‘It should have been me...I should be the one battling to speak...Spencer doesn’t deserve this...She doesn’t...and she shouldn’t go through this alone’_

 Melissa: “Sweetie...the girls want to help you...they love you Spencer...please...let them in...”

Spencer kept her gaze fixed on her lap, her voice timid and scared as she mumbled out

Spencer: “Sh-she’ll hur-hurt th-th-them...”

Melissa shifted closer to her sibling and slowly gathered Spencer in her arms, keeping her hold firm but loose in order to allow the younger girl to acclimate to the sudden closeness

Melissa: “Who? Cece? Cece’s gone Spencer...she can’t hurt you...she won’t hurt you again...”

Spencer shook her head desperately, her gaze never meeting Melissa’s as she pleaded

Spencer: “Sh-she’ll hur-hurt th-th-them...pl-plea-please...th-the-they n-need t-to s-sta-stay aw-away fro-from m-me...it-it’s saf-safer...”

Melissa stared open mouthed at her younger sister, her eyes brimming with tears and her body shaking slightly with a dull rage

_‘Oh Spencer....they are safe...you kept them safe....Cece is gone now sweetie, you don’t have to protect them anymore...God I hate her...I hate Cece for doing this to you.......you’re brave Spencer...so brave...but you need to let go now...you need them to protect you now...please...let them in...you’re not safe now Spencer...you are not safe from yourself....please let them help you...please let your friends help you...”_

Spencer had continued talking whilst Melissa was lost in her thoughts, the younger sibling clearly under the impression that the older Hastings was paying attention. The sound of Spencer’s broken raspy tone sucked Melissa back to reality and the older brunette listened as Spencer poorly elaborated why her friends were better off without her

Spencer: “Ce..Ce..ugh! C-C-Cece w-would hur-hurt th-them in- in –t-th-the Dol-Dollhou-Dollhouse...”

Melissa gently placed her finger under Spencer’s chin, and slowly titled the girl’s face upwards to face her. Melissa put on a voice she hadn’t used since Spencer was a child, it was the voice she used when Spencer was being bullied by Kendra Santoni and the younger girl refused to tell anyone about it, but the moment she heard the tone Melissa’s voice had taken Spencer immediately caved and told Melissa everything so Melissa hoped that the same trick would work once again now that Spencer was almost an adult

Melissa: “Spencer....”

Melissa guiltily watched again as Spencer flinched at the sound of her own name, so, thinking on her feet so as to not side step the issue Melissa found a work around in order for her to address Spencer by her name

Melissa: “...Jill...Jillian Hastings you listen to me...”

Spencer stared at Melissa in surprise at the use of her middle name, normally Melissa would have laughed heartily at Spencer’s expression whenever anyone decided to us her full middle name but the older brunette decided against it

Melissa: “Yeah...I just full middle named you....and no...you can’t call me Josephine now ....but that’s not my point...my point is...you’re out of the dollhouse now Jill...so you don’t have to protect the girls anymore!”

At Melissa’s outburst, a long extinguished spark returned to Spencer’s chocolate orbs, Spencer was _determined_ something that hadn’t happened since her rescue from the Dollhouse and Melissa smiled when she realised that Spencer was going to try to assert her point and position on the situation

_‘she’s coming back to me...yes...she’s there...Spencer’s in there somewhere....we just need to bring her back to us...’_

Spencer: “C-Ce-Cece wil-will co-come ba-back! I-I distract...distracted h-her aw-away fro-from the-them....bu-but I-If-If sh-sh-she fi-fin-d...ugh....finds o-out th-that the-they ar-are wit-with m-m-me....sh-she-l she’ll hu-hurt th-them ag-again...”

Melissa watched completely entranced as Spencer struggled through that sentence. Although her stammering was hard to watch, Melissa noticed that Spencer’s voice did not lose its hard edge of determination

Melissa smiled gently at Spencer and tried to reason with her younger sibling, begging her to seek help from someone...anyone because Spencer could not go through this ordeal alone

Melissa: “Please...Spe..Jill...please...please talk to me...talk to your friends...someone ...I’m begging you...I just got you back...I can’t lose you again...and this...what Cece...ugh Charlotte did to you...it’s eating away at you...it’s taking you away from me...I feel like I’m losing my sister all over again...I can’t go through that...please...don’t let me go through that....”

Melissa sobbed heavily as her mind recalled key aspects of the ordeal she had just undergone. Her mind flashed back to moments where Charlotte Dilaurentis tried to drown her just outside the Hastings Family lake house. The manic laughter of the blonde jingled eerily in the background of her subconscious as Cece’s voice echoed loudly in the foreground

_Cece: “Your sister is amazing very talented that tongue of hers....”_

Melissa sniffed loudly as she once again allowed her mind to ponder those words

_‘She kissed my sister...that bitch Cece forced Spencer to kiss her....but there was something else...Cece said something else.....what was it?’_

Just as the question drifted through Melissa’s subconscious, the taunting words of Charlotte Dialurentis playing in the foreground of her thoughts changed

_Cece: “...Did you know she managed to not suffocate while I rode her face...”_

Melissa gasped softly as the words replayed in her mind, anger flooded through her at its implication

_‘She raped her...Cece raped my baby sister...She forced Spencer to have oral sex with her...that bitch!’_

Melissa dried her eyes  quickly and continued speaking to Spencer, tears brimming in her eyes as she spoke, her heart breaking as she sought some form of confirmation of Spencer’s true ordeal in the dollhouse.

Melissa: “Spenc...Jill...Jill, I have to ask...did Cece force herself on you?”

Spencer’s eyes widened in shock. Terrified of the implications of her response to the question, Spencer immediately began violently shaking her head ‘no’.  Upon seeing her sister’s reaction Melissa immediately realised that she needed to change tactics if she ever wanted Spencer to tell her the truth

_‘She’s terrified...Spencer’s afraid that her friends will get hurt...she’s afraid that she’ll get hurt if she tells the truth...Does Toby know? I mean I did drop her off at his loft the other night and she only came back the next morning...did she tell him? Does he know that Spencer was raped? If he does know and no one got hurt...then Spencer needs to tell others what happened to her...no one knows the full story...no one...the police and medical reports tell us bits and pieces....Mona told us a bit more but the rest is all locked away in Spencer’s head...she needs to open up....it’s the only way she can heal...she needs to see that what she fears won’t come true....that’s the only way she can truly start her recovery....if she opens up...’_

Melissa: “...it’s okay...It’s okay...you can tell me...you won’t get hurt...no one will get hurt if you tell me...Jill...please....okay...okay you don’t have to say anything....just nod ‘yes’ or ‘no’...could you do that for me?”

Melissa hid her internal disgust at the fact that she had to resort to treating and cajoling Spencer like a child in order to extract the truth. Melissa knew Spencer as a strong, independent adult and Melissa hated herself for resorting to juvenile bargaining that was beneath Spencer in order to extract information from her, but as she had no other option, Melissa decided to stick with the revolting plan

Melissa: “Did she force you to have sex with her?”

Melissa bit her tongue harshly in an attempt to suppress her anger when Spencer hesitantly nodded ‘yes’. Swallowing her anger, Melissa sighed softly and continued

Melissa: “Did she penetrate you?”

Melissa smiled softly in relief when she saw Spencer gently shake her head ‘no’. Hiding her relief at the revelation, Melissa gently probed further

Melissa: “Did you penetrate her?”

Her anger returned when Spencer timidly nodded her head ‘yes’ in answer to Melissa’s question.

Melissa: “Did you use...err....your...umm...body...err...fingers?’

Melissa blushed slightly when she asked the question, she clearly didn’t intend to pry that far into her sister’s sexual experiences but Melissa felt that she needed to know what Cece had done to her sister in order to properly help Spencer recover.

So when Spencer gently nodded ‘yes’ Melissa didn’t know if she should be relived or angry that Cece had used Spencer in such a vile way. Swallowing her emotions, Melissa decided to continue

_‘Well....we’re down the rabbit hole already...might as well do this all in one go...saves Spencer the trauma of going through this over and over again whenever I have a new question...ask whatever you want now Melissa...you will never get this opportunity again...’_

Knowing Cece had hinted that she made Spencer perform oral sex on her, Melissa couldn’t help but ask

Melissa: “Did she err...make you use your umm...your tongue?”

Melissa gagged softly when Spencer slowly nodded ‘yes’ in response. A small part of Melissa did not believe Charlotte when the psychotic blonde alluded to the ordeal she made Spencer suffer through. But seeing Spencer timidly confirm Charlotte’s deranged act broke Melissa completely. Something Charlotte said while addressing Spencer at the lake bank stood out in Melissa’s mind

_Cece: “...I should have had you on top Spence....damn, that’s an amazing view....”_

The recollection of those words sent a cold shiver down Melissa’s spine. The older Hastings was smart, she knew how strong her sister was but she also knew how unhinged Cece Drake/ Charlotte Dilaurentis was and as much as Melissa hated to admit it, a part of her understood why Charlotte tortured Spencer in the manner that she had done

_‘It was about control...it was always about control...If she was male, Charlotte would have penetrated Spencer...she would have forced her way into Spencer, taken away Spencer’s choice...Taken away Spencer’s decision....and that’s how Charlotte would have received her pleasure...but Charlotte was no longer male...so she couldn’t penetrate..she couldn’t physically feel or receive pleasure if she penetrated with an false appendage...so she took away Spencer’s choice...her control over the situation.....Cece took away Spencer’s decision by forcing my sister to penetrate her...she ‘dominated’ my baby sister...Charlotte was in charge and she made sure Spencer knew that...she was on top...she buried Spencer beneath her....overpowered her, all because Spencer wanted to protect her friends...to protect me...’_

Melissa shivered slightly at her internal realisation but before she could ask her next question, Cece’s voice once again plagued her subconscious, providing a little more insight into Spencer’s suffering at Cece’s hands

_Cece: “If I knew how hot you looked when you’re angry I would have untied you more often....”_

Melissa gasped softly and couldn’t stop herself from blurting out her next question

Melissa: “Cece said something....at the lake house....something about untying you....”

Spencer clamped her eyes shut in fear, her body slowly began to shake uncontrollably as she slowly began to shake her head. Melissa could see her sister slipping away from her, she could see Spencer breaking...falling apart but she knew Spencer needed to tell someone what Cece had done to her. Guilt settled in Melissa’s stomach when the older brunette tried to press the question, Spencer’s overall wellbeing was more important than Melissa’s feelings on the matter. If it was plain curiosity, Melissa would have forcefully pulled a confession out of Spencer, but it wasn’t curiosity. Melissa was a big sister desperately trying to keep her little sister safe and healthy. So, knowing that Spencer would never confide in some stranger who was her therapist, Melissa pressed on

Melissa: “What did Cece mean Spence? Did she...?”

Seeing the lone tear roll down Spencer’s cheek was the confirmation Melissa didn’t want. She pulled her younger sibling into her embrace, gently rubbing Spencer’s back as she tenderly kissed Spencer’s temple.

_‘She tied Spencer up...she restrained Spencer like some animal as she forced herself on my little sister! God! I hate you Cece! I hope you rot in jail forever...”_

Melissa kept her hold on Spencer as the younger Hastings cried bitterly into her shoulder. Spencer’s shattered sobs caused Melissa to hold her sibling tighter against her, keeping a strong facade and refusing to cry was all Melissa felt she could do in that moment

_‘Be strong...Spencer needs you to be strong...you need to be strong for her...Come on Melissa...be there for Spencer for once...you little sister needs you...’_

Melissa could have sat there exuding a pseudo strength for hours while holding a softly sobbing Spencer if that’s what was required of her, but after a brief interlude of weakness, which probably lasted less than ten minutes, Spencer hastily dried her tears and slowly tried to regain her composure. The sight of Spencer ‘pulling herself together’ so quickly after a watching her heart wrenching breakdown unsettled Melissa, the older Hastings would have cried for days after revealing the truths which Spencer had just unloaded but Spencer was different. The younger Hastings struggled to show her emotions and Melissa immediately realised that the brunette struggled because she had no idea how to healthily express emotion.

_‘It’s our fault...mum, dad...me...we kept pushing Spencer to be perfect...we always decided how she should behave, act, think, speak, feel....we never gave her a chance to learn on her own and when she tried, we told her she was wrong and went back to dictating to her how to ‘exist’ to fit our idea of the ‘perfect mould’....we drove her to taking the amphetamines in high school...we drove her to Radley...all because she buckled under the pressure we imposed on her....we lit the match but A/Charlotte/Cece fanned the flames...we forced Spencer to be subservient to our ideas, told her that if that wasn’t the case then we wouldn’t be proud of her and she believed us...we made her believe us...She did what we taught her to do in that dollhouse...we made her the perfect puppet and now we shouldn’t be allowed to cry and feel emotional over her pain...mum, dad...me...we’re just as responsible as Charlotte for Spencer’s suffering...and it’s too late now to change Spencer...none of us can fix the damage we have done....but we can be supportive of her going forward...’_

Melissa quietly dried her eyes before Spencer turned to face her. The older brunette felt grateful that her sibling opened up to her about the entire ordeal but instantly Melissa felt strangely inadequate....like she was not good enough for Spencer...like she wasn’t worthy of being the person to helped put her sister back together.

Atlas had tried to fight his fate and passed the world to Hercules who barely held onto it for a moment before returning the carrier of the world to his fated task. Melissa had just glimpsed into Spencer’s suffering and immediately her mind was trying to think of ways to distance herself from the problem. Mentally chiding herself, Melissa immediately addressed her sibling.

Melissa: “I love you...I love you soo much...you’re a better person than I would ever be...I’m here Spencer...I’m not leaving you...not again...whatever you need, please...I’ll do it...I just...I need you to know that...that you have me...you have mum and dad...you have your family to lean on...thank you for talking to me...I know it was hard for you...thank you for opening up to me...you’ve carried this weight with you for so long...I just want to help you...like I should have done...Like I should have been doing all this while...please...talk to me...if not to me than to anyone you’re comfortable with...don’t shut us out...please...you were there for us when we needed you....please...let me....let us...be there for you now...”

Melissa watched as Spencer deeply contemplated her words, the younger brunette’s face scrunched up in concentration and her eyes heavy with indecisiveness. Melissa watched the internal war wage on in her little sister and breathed a heavy sight of relief when Spencer nodded slowly in acquiesce.

Melissa: “thank you...I know this is...was...hard for you...but I’ll be there for as long as you need me...”

Spencer: “T-Thanks M-Mel..”

Melissa smiled and kissed Spencer gently on the forehead in reply

Melissa: “Anytime sis...”

The youngest Hastings smiled genuinely at her older sibling, before getting to her feet.

Spencer: “R-R-Rest...y-you..n-need-d i-t”

Spencer slowly walked over to the room’s exit, flicked the room’s lights off and quietly exited her sister’s presence without a backwards glance. Melissa would have been bewildered by the display but the older girl simply smiled and followed her sister’s instruction

_‘She’s not used to this much emotion...baby steps Melissa...baby steps...one day a highly emotional conversation won’t make Spencer flee at the earliest opportunity...but until then...just be there for her...’_


End file.
